I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!
by Coka Cookie Cola
Summary: Two co-workers, who never met, conveniently put themselves in Hell: he spills coffee on her shirt, they ride an elevator that doesn't work, they both go through a horribly, embarrassing and extremely awkward blind date and they both have families who constantly pressures them for grandchildren. Their so called 'friends' don't make things better either. COMPLETE
1. Coffee Troubles

**Vegeta and Bulma; the ultimate DBZ couple. Don't you wish they'd exist in real life? LOL! XD**

**Just imagine the Saiyan Prince out in public.. 0_0 On second thought...**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like drabble stories ( I certainly do, hehe)...**

**If you review, I'll give you cyber-cookies (because let's face it, everyone is vulnerable to the ultimate power of cyber-cookies). Kay? :D**

******Status****: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman. If you do not know who that is, I suggest you Google him. 0_0**

**Written**: October 4th 2012

******I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #1: Coffee Troubles**

Bulma Briefs was a very intimidating woman. A woman who had a set of rules, a set of principles and a set of lipgloss that she relatively ordered online - waiting in the expensive Dolce & Gabanna bag that matched her entire outfit completely.

First rule? Do not underestimate her intelligence. She despises segregationist assholes in general.

Second rule? Do not toy with her. She hates playing meaningless games.

Third rule? Do not mess with her when she is in a bad mood; which clearly traces back to the woman's intimidating attitude.

She wasn't a dictator or a narcissitic deity; she was just one of those serious people who did their job and who did so with a punctual manner. Hell, she got paid more than any other employee in the building. Except for the person in charge, of course.

Clad in a grey skirt, midnight blue tube top, a dark blazer and high heels to kill for, Bulma was on a mission.

"Good morning, Miss Briefs," Said one cheerful Yamcha Mortez, whose beady, black eyes trailed up and down on her figure. She was proud to admit that she was the finest piece of ass this company was ever close to getting; though she was not afraid to bitch-slap someone who would harass her three times a day. Three was Bulma's lucky number.

"Good morning, Mr. Mortez," Bulma smiled flirtatiously in his direction. He nearly fainted after receiving such acknowledgement. It was not every day a woman with such beauty worked at a technological firm. And so Bulma kept on strutting past, absorbing all the attention that was given to her. She had been working at this firm for six months and men were still not used to eye candy, considering that the only women they had in their lives were their mothers. Considering she had been working here for six months, she still had not met her boss.

Typical.

Once she turned foward, all hell broke loose.

Some asshole.. spilt.. coffee.. on.. her.. shirt.

Bulma took the time to fully study the bastard who ruined her outfit which was just dry-cleaned.

She looked up and at first sight, it did not take much to completely wipe her mind of her previous thoughts. At least.. momentarily. This man was dressed in a black suit, with no tie, and held a half-full cup of coffee in one hand. She paid attention to his handsome features...Bronze skin, dark, mystic eyes, nicely chiselled cheekbones and full lips twisted in an arrogant sneer..

She screeched as she felt the burning hot liquid soak through her top and unto her skin. "What the hell!" She seethed. "This outfit was just dry-cleaned you jerk!"

The man, who was the sole recipient of her attentions at that moment, rolled his onyx eyes. "Well, I suppose another trip to the cleaner's will do you some good, woman."

Who the hell did this guy think he was? Calling her "woman" as though this were prehistoric times. Unfortunately for him, he was not going to be let off so easy.. next time, anyway.

Bulma couldn't help but poke the man's shoulder. "Next time, watch where your going. You won't be so lucky, next time."

He was not impressed. "Woman, anyone within your perimeter will be extremely **un**lucky to hear that foul shriek of yours."

"Maybe everyone in your perimeter will be extremely unlucky to put up with your attitude."

Instead of looking flustered, the man merely laughed in amusement. Bulma could feel her skin temperature increase in warmth; she was pretty sure she was flushing in embarrassment. And honest to God - she was! Never before did Bulma encounter someone with as much verbal attitude as she possessed.

And honest to God, she hoped that she'd never see this awful prick again...

**:3 :3 :3**

**And so Bulma finds herself in a tricky situation. I just wonder if she'll ever realize that messing with this guy is NOT the best idea... :P**

**Anyways, what'd you think? :)**


	2. The Cliche Elevator Run-Down Story Pt 1

**My gosh - this story is too fun to write! XD**

**I wish I'd get paid to do this for a living.. Don't you? :3**

**Thank you goes out to...**

**goldenrosebud**: Oh my gosh, thank you very much for reviewing! ^_^ Honestly, I hope I won't disappoint you.. :P

**smalsa**: I put a lot of thought into the summary! LOL! XD And for the record, I don't like to give spoilers, but in this case - yes. You are right about him :) And thank you for reviewing! ^_^

**tkplover**: Don't worry - there will be LOTS of verbal attitude :3

**lintu-lvr4**: Don't you worry; there will be a lot more interactions... :)

**Red4Angel**: You are completely right about Vegeta! Poor Bulma..you don't know who you're up against... ^_^ Thanks for reviewing! :)

**madam jj**: Thank you so much :D

**Amara the hedgehog**: I think it's because she has to go twice that upsets her...LOL! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**miikodesu**: You are not the first person who got that right..I wonder how ashamed Bulma will be once she finds out..LOL! Thank you for reviewing!

**Status**: _Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, blame the Slenderman. If you don't know who he is, Google him! 0_0_

**Written: **October 4th 2012

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #2: The Cliche Elevator Run-Down Story Part I**

**** It so happened to be Friday the 13th; meaning that you're in for a world filled with bad luck and superstitions.

Three things Bulma believed in?

Number one: The Big Bang Theory. Anyone in science class knows that's how life came to be - religion be damned.

Number two: Sex comes when you're married. FYI, Bulma was still pure - probably even moreso than the tramp living across the street.

Number three: Locking her front door at night. Common sense for everyone with a brain. No need to call the police if you found your neighbour creeping around your laundry, sniffing your panties. Whatever happens, it's their own damn fault.

But superstitions? Bulma didn't think they'd exist until she actually went through the second most traumatizing event of the day.

Dealing with rusty, old elevators.

As Bulma pressed the button to the right, selecting the one that pointed 'up', she waited as patient as she could. She was relatively late to a meeting she was supposed to attend. Hell if she knew what it was about...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Impatient as ever, aren't we, woman?"

Bulma tensed. _Oh, no..._ She thought; she made it clear that she did not want to see this arrogant asshole again...

Bulma turned around slowly, to see the familiar narcassistic, yet whimsical smirk, the dark, brooding eyes staring in her direction with such passionate fury.

"Do not presume to think you know a thing about me," Bulma retorted.

"One glance is enough to tell me that you're spoiled, self-conscious and selfish."

"Yeah? One glance is enough to tell me that your hair compensates for something else," Bulma retaliated, but surprising, her tone was incredibly calm. Yet her heart was breaking the speed limit...

She was satisfied to see the playful smirk vanish into an angry pout, as the mischievous sparkle in his eyes turned into furious rage. He seemed to be incredibly offended by her comment and Bulma was glad to see that he had no responses to save his honour. But what good was honour when you had dirt?

As much as Bulma wanted to continue this game, she heard the dinging of the elevator; her meeting was the first priority now. Unfortunately, she seemed to be not the only passenger along for the ride. She pursed her lips. _Great..._

She pressed the circular button that stated the floor number. Which happened to be number ten.. After pressing it, Bulma leaned against the wall as she patiently waited for the elevator to jolt in the upward direction.

But after a few moments of silence, both Bulma and the man beside her, felt the elevator coming to an abrupt stop.

"Oh no," Bulma whispered, as her azure eyes widened in disbelief.

She was stuck in this elevator.

Worst part was, she was stuck with the world's greatest asshole.

**:3 :3 :3**

**If you want to know where the title of the story comes from, let me tell you: I was watching the Big Bang Theory and I was watching one episode where Leonard and Sheldon were fighting, and the episode also tells how they first met, and Sheldon screamed: "I don't need to go to Hell! At seventy-two degrees, I'm there already!" So yeah...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^**

**Just let me know... then I'll probably update faster! (HINT HINT)**


	3. The Cliche Elevator Run-Down Story Pt 2

**Oh wow - look at all the feedback from last chapter! I'm so happy ^_^ You guys really make my day... I** **hope you guys enjoy this next installment :)**

: I am so sorry for forgetting to include you in the last chapter thank yous... Forgive me? Please? Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!

**NNP**: OMG! Everyone knows it's VEGETA! Seriously.. I must suck at writing mysteries. LOL. But thank you so much for reviewing :3

**tkplover**: To be honest, I think that Vegeta never heard that comment before.. that's probably why he didn't say anything. LOL. Trust me, I am devious... :) Thank you for reviewing!

**Bulma3678**: OH MY GOSH! SO DO I! :) Sheldon is like my favourite character EVER! For some reason, I don't like Leonard.. 0_0 But anyways, thank you for reviewing :)

**Writer'sFantasy**: Yeah.. I forgot to mention that he's human in this story.. but the one thing that'll never change is the sexual tension between Bulma and Vegeta! XD.. We better call 911.. STAT! I THINK SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE! :P

**Guest #1**: Sorry - I hate to leave you hanging :P

**Guest #2**: You are freakin' awesome for reviewing :)

**miikodesu**: Thank you so much.. I think I'm pretty much a sadistic person - torturing Bulma and Vegeta like this.. but who doesn't? LMFAO!

**Bulmaxvegeta26**: Yes, the man in the elevator with Bulma is Vegeta :) Sure isn't Yamcha! XD Thanks for reviewing :)

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman. Thank you ^_^**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #3 The Cliche Elevator Run-Down Story Part 2**

****There were three kinds of things that pissed off Bulma Briefs in this world.

1) When an ex-boyfriend thinks he has the right to break into her house at night to steal a pair of her underwear.

2) Stuck in a crappy running elevator.

3) The fact that she's stuck in said elevator with the World's Meanest Asshole.

Considering that her day was essentially ruined by this jerk was enough to transform herself into the Incredible Hulk.

Needless to say, things couldn't possibly get worse...

At this point, Bulma may as well go ballistic.

She stared angrily toward the man beside her - whose facial expression appeared to be just as pissed as her own.

"This is all your fault, you know," Bulma stated with a stern tone, as she continued to glare at him furiously. "I have a meeting in two minutes and you just had to ruin everything, didn't you?"

It was then he reciprocated her stare. He narrowed his onyx eyes, crossed his arms and snorted. "Not my problem, woman."

"Trust me; it IS your problem. If you hadn't spilled coffee on my shirt, which takes hours to clean by the way, I'd be at that meeting by now."

He interrupted her with a sarcastic laugh. "You certainly would have..If you weren't acting like a high-maintenance, stuck-up bitch."

Bulma's eyes widened...Her blood was boiling..No one had the gall to call her that! She was Bulma Briefs - practically the nicest woman in the building! She wasn't stuck-up! Nor was she high-maintenance. Certainly, this man did not know the concept of natural beauty.

"That is so not true! I'm the nicest person there is! Ask anyone!" Considering that her pride was at stake, she'd be willing to say anything at this point.

"Woman, you're already proving to be stupid with arguments that lack any logic. But if you are as 'nice' as you claim to be, let me judge that for myself."

The fourth thing that pissed Bulma off was the man's fixation on calling her 'woman'.

But as much as Bulma wanted to tell him to shove it, she couldn't help but carefully ponder over his words..

It did not take long to figure out the allegory - the hidden meaning.

Bulma's ears were about to blow steam...She was about to erupt..

"YOU PERVERT! No way would I ever let you see my boobs!" Bulma cried out, as she scurried to the far-side corner. "That's sexual harassment, right there-buddy!" Bulma's cheeks were the shade of tomatoes. Never before did anyone attempt to feel her up..She knew she could handle herself in that department. But this asshole made things difficult for her..What was she supposed to feel? Flattered?

"What makes you think I would want to ogle your hideous body?! You're disgusting enough as it is."

Disgusting? Out of all the things she heard from other people, this guy had the nerve to tell her she's disgusting?!

Who the hell did this guy think he was? "Well, let me tell you something, buddy - a man and a woman stuck in an elevator only means one thing!"

Bulma knew she won that battle fair and square as she swore she saw a rosy blush colour his cheeks. She couldn't help but smirk victoriously.

"You are an extremely vulgar woman with disgusting fantasies."

"In other words..you're still a virgin," Bulma smiled slyly, and no doubt flirtatiously, deciding to take things up a notch.

This man bruised her ego; something that most people never did.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" He roared, not particularly liking the seductive sparkle in her azure eyes.

"Honestly, did you really think I was flirting with you?" Bulma rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I would never want an asshole like you."

To Bulma's surprise, she saw an amused smirk on his lips. As well as the mischievous expression in his onyx eyes... "You have a better chance of attracting a warthog rather than my attention; much less my affections."

Another thing that remotely pissed her off as the fact hat she had lost this battle of the wits. But rather than saying something insulting, Bulma knew she had to play things off smart.

"Yes, well - unfortunate that I'm trapped in here with a Neanderthal instead of a pig. What a pity," Bulma replied calmly, as she shrugged her shoulders.

As much as the thought of being trapped in this elevator with this prick sickened her, Bulma couldn't help but think that passing the time through comically relieving retorts was much better than spending her time in this elevator alone.

**:3 :3 :3**

**This scene was BOUND to happen.. Am I right? LOL!**

**But Bulma is lucky to be trapped in the elevator with Vegeta..XD**

**So please tell me what you think; I'll probably update sooner than you think ;)**


	4. Momma The Matchmaker Part 1

**I sincerely hope you guys will enjoy this chapter (let's just say, it's setting the scene for the blind date!)..Anyways..**

**Thanks goes out to:**

**LunarSinner**: Thank you so much; my day was so crappy, you just touched my heart with your kindness. :) Thanks for your support my dear ^_^

**tkplover**: They will hate each other until the point when the sexual tension is unbearable ;) Whose self-control will last? Bulma's or Vegeta's? We'll see...XD

**elleelle**: Trust me - they won't 'hate' each other for long...:)

**Bulma3678**: Yep - pretty much! Isn't sexual harassment the one thing you wanna avoid? (unless it's from Vegeta...)

**Amara the hedgehog**: To be honest, I am a clutz; I spill things all the time and it really grinds my gears. :P Read you later! ^_^

**NNP**: LOL! So can I :3 Let's see how horribly embarrassed she will feel.. :)

**lintu-lvr4**: It is so typical of them to fight, right? XD Their banters are super hilarious (I wish there are more moments in DBZ revolving around BxV) Let the battle of wits continue! ^_^

**Bulmaxvegeta26**: Trust me - it WILL get to the good part! :)

**miikodesu**: To be honest, he IS still a virgin; he thinks he's superior to everyone else that he still doesn't take a woman for himself. LOL. In time... that will change! (wink, wink)

**Status:** **Edited, but if there are grammatical errors, blame the Slenderman. Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #4: Momma The Matchmaker Part 1**

"..And he had the gall to call me woman! Seriously, who the hell does he think he is?" Bulma ranted endlessly, pacing back and forth while taking low drags from her cigarette.

Six hours. Six freaking hours ALONE in the confinement of the elevator, with Prince Jackass was enough to make her go insane!

She didn't give a rat's ass what she thought before; clearly, she wasn't thinking...

Luckily, the meeting had been post-poned, but Bulma was angry as hell. Hell, she was still mad!

But after a relaxing hot bath, a recent pedicure and two hours of romantic comedies later, Bulma calmed down a little bit; obviously not enough to make friends with the jerk that started it all...

However, Bulma's 'happy' mood was eradicated the moment she thought was a good idea to tell this story to her mother. She THOUGHT she was going to receive support; instead, her mother was amused.

There was nothing funny about it! It was like the whole world was out to get her...

"My, oh my - he sounds like he's quite the romantic man," Bunny giggled over the telephone - completely unaware of her daughter's current anger.

"He is NOT romantic; he is rude, he is clumsy, he's a bum, and he's a virgin!" Bulma retaliated in response; she should know who that guy was.. Unfortunately, any guy that seemed to hold a bad attitude was attractive to a woman like Bunny. Enough said.

In retrospect, that last part wasn't exactly helping her case...

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was gay. He certainly got his thong twisted in a bunch when he heard my advancements," Bulma scoffed. Once again, she probably shouldn't have said that.

"I don't think he'd be gay, sweetie. What if the poor boy was just too embarrassed to say he was turned on?" Bunny asked, her voice filled with excitement. How come her darling daughter never mentioned any boyfriends? Was it because she didn't know she was in love?

Dear God; the words 'gay' and 'turned on' should have NEVER been used in the same sentence. Bulma could only pray for dear life that he wasn't gay.. Wait. Why was she thinking THAT?

Bulma's cheeks turned a darker shade of crimson. "Mother! How could you possibly think I'd ever sleep with that ass?"

Another thing to add to Bulma's List: Things That Pissed Her Off included:

Ridiculous rumours regarding her sex life. She hated people slandering her name. She could handle gossip about whether if she's engaged or not; the problem was the detailed version of the SEX that bothered her. For instance, she was 'allegedly' into bondage. Another magazine quoted she loved threesomes. Only God knew what he thought of her...

"You are right, sweetheart..You need to check out his ass before things get out of hand."

"Why can't you take me seriously?" Bulma growled in disgust.. Leave it to her mother to say something lecherous.

"I'm sorry dear. Now, how about we go out to dinner Sunday evening? It's been a while since we've spent some mother-daughter time."

Considering that Bulma had no social plans.. She supposed one evening with her wouldn't hurt. As long as Bunny did not set her up on a blind date... Things should turn out okay.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yeah, it's a little short.. but it's setting the scene here people!**

**For the record, I love the fact that Bunny (in this story) is 'oblivious' to the fact that Bulma hates him. But I think it's pretty obvious what she's gonna do next chapter.. (HINT HINT)**

**Anyways, what did you think? :D**


	5. Momma The Matchmaker Part 2

**You guys are just too cute :) **

**Thank you guys for reviewing; I really appreciate it!**

**NNP** :You really think so? :3

**tkplover**: Yep - if she doesn't intervene, how will our lovely Bulma get together with Vegeta? Their love lives depend on it! XD

**ShinyShiza**: 'Herp-a-derp'? Whatever that is, sounds totally cute! :)

**Amara the hedgehog**: For some reason, people have this strange, perverted fantasy that Bulma's the Sex Goddess. :P TBH, threesomes was all I could think of at the time. LOL.

**Bulmaxvegeta26**: You should be psyched! This chappie's in Vegeta's POV... ;)

**Bulma3678**: I'm guessing that you're thinking Bunny is evil. Honey, the right word you're looking for, is light-headed. JK!

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha this time around. Thanks! :)**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #5: Momma The Matchmaker Part 2**

"You know, Vegeta, I'm starting to worry about you."

_Bullshit._

Vegeta, the man in question, was immediately suspicious.

One, it was his mother - of all people - speaking to him. Second, his mother came to 'visit' him in person.

She was not a family woman, by all means. She was stubborn, pushy and persistant to get her way. Not to mention she was extremely intimidating.

"Is there any reason why you have dared to interrupt me?" Vegeta growled huskily, crossing his arms as he sat down on his expensive, onyx, leather couch.

"You are my son, Vegeta. That gives me every right to interrupt you." Vegeta's mother, Rosicheena, stated. "Now, onto business."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Of course, his mother viewed her children to be nothing but business. Not that Vegeta could really care less about the treatment she gave him and his younger brother Tarble.

"You are approaching thirty and you still have not chosen a wife. Do you have any idea how much that embarrasses me? Clearly, there has been recent talk about you, Vegeta."

Vegeta was not in the mood to deal with this in the slightest. He had much other important things to deal with...Such as the fact that a clone-copy of his mother was now working at his company. The only difference was that her voice was more loud and annoying, her clothes had obviously indicated she was a harlot, her hideous appearance and of course her perverted sense of humour.

He was still pissed, to say the least, that he had to spend his day in hell; the woman clearly ruined his day by bitching to him about how he spilled coffee on her blouse. Not to mention that she nearly caused him to go deaf. How an abominable creature such as she managed to accomplish that was uncomprehensible.

The fact that she was vulgar, as well as rude and annoying, was enough to make him go insane.

_In other words, you're still a virgin..._

_Yeah? Well, one glance is enough to tell me that your hair compensates for something else._

The nerve of that woman! How dare she! Not once in Vegeta's life did anyone attempt to sign their own death warrant by pointless insinuations about his anatomy! And about his sex life, no less!

He wanted to kill her for such insulence...for such disrespect...

"I do not care, whatsoever, about what you do with your life, Vegeta. However, I have had quite enough of your bachelor lifestyle. Surely, an heir would be most benefifical."

As much as Vegeta despised listening to his mother's constant speeches based upon his own life, he had no choice but to listen - much to his dismay.

"Keh. Do whatever the hell you want, but get off my back already," Vegeta scoffed.

Another point about his mother? She never smiled.

Her lips, coloured with a dark shade of crimson lipstick, curled up into a pleased smile.

It was all the more reason to be more aware of her more than ever; Vegeta had received his cunning personality from no other, after all.

But at the moment, he could really care less about what his mother was planning. She already made his life hell by ranting on about trivial matters; how worse could things possibly get, really?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Vegeta, honey, things are going to be bad for you... Or, it could be a good thing. Well, it will be a good thing for the readers because they want to see you get together with Bulma. LOL!**

**Anyways, I** **hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review? :3**


	6. It's A Trap Part 1

**Happy BELATED Halloween, guys! I** **hope you will like this chapter :3 Trust me - it's the start of the awkward blind date! XD**

**Thanks goes out to...**

**VegetaBulma Fan**: Yeah, they're kind of short aren't they? Well, in my defense, I wanted to try drabble fics. LOL! XD Trust me - Bunny and Vegeta's mom are totally pro-Vegulma. XD You'll have to read this chapter to find out! ^_^

**Bulma3678**: Yep - Vegeta totally looks like his dad but acts like his mom. LOL. At least, in this story.. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Bulmaxvegeta26:** I really enjoy reading your reviews :3 They totes make my day! ^_^

**Amara the hedgehog**: I totally picture Vegeta's mom to be like that, you know? And.. you have a fake moustache? Not gonna lie... it's kind of creepy stroking moustaches of any kind. But don't let me judge you. :P * sticks out a clean garbage-can filled with cyber-cookies * Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**: Thanks for pointing that out.. Sometimes, I just write things that make absolutely no sense.. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shirochan21**: Maybe they are in the same social circle ;) You'll find out soon enough! Thanks for reviewing!

**ShinyShiza**: You should make your own language; I bet you'd totally make millions off of that! LOL :D

**miikodesu**: That is what everyone is saying to me! 0_0 But, I can't say that you're way off. Maybe you're closer than you think ;) And that 'arrangement' is a blind date!:)

**LunarSinner**: Thank you so much :3 You make my day! ^_^

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thank you :3**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #6 It's A Trap**

There was one miscalculation on Miss Bulma Briefs' part.

Bunny, her mother, had succeeded in tricking her daughter. Granted, she was someone that was perceived as an 'airhead', but Bunny managed to surprise some people in life. Like her precious daughter, who was patiently sitting in one of the booths at this high class restaurant.

Bulma could feel several heated gazes on her person and she was certain that the looks they gave her were: envy and awe. Envy because Bulma's look far surpassed every other woman in the restaurant. Awe because it felt like they were just paying attention to her the very first time..

Bulma was never self-conscious about her appearance. Ever. With ocean blue eyes that held charm, grace and beauty, skin as white as snow, full pink lips, azure hair that cascaded past her shoulders and a to-die-for upper and lower body, how could Bulma feel out of place? How could she feel uncomfortable under the scrutinizing looks she had been given?

Okay, to be honest, she wished they would stop staring now.

Though she had to admit.. she wouldn't have stopped staring at herself; she was dressed in a strapless, crimson dress that hugged her curves, along with three inch high heels. Bulma didn't trouble herself with make-up this time around.

Bulma sighed heavilly, before her gaze caught onto the entres that were being served... She could smell the delicious scent of spaghetti, lasagne and tomato sauce permeate through the air.. Bulma wished that she could get started...

And of course, it instantly led Bulma to believe that her mother had set her up. On a blind date. Bulma couldn't help but roll her eyes. She was nearing her thirties, and in her mother's eyes, it was like it was the critical point in her life: Bulma was still single. In Bunny's world, there was nothing that could ever ruin her life other than the fact that Bulma did not have a handsome man in her life OR that she failed to provide her with grandchildren. Of course...

"And they say people get fat just by inhaling food. Appears to me you're getting bigger just by looking at it."

With the gruff tone and snippy remark, it was a no brainer as to figure out who it was. And of course Bulma was extremely offended by the insult; there was no one on Earth that even DARED to call her fat. Obviously, this man had no idea who he was messing with..

Bulma looked up, ready to retaliate with a sarcastic response, but all - if any to begin with - retorts slipped past her mind as she stared in his direction. On first instinct, her jaw would have dropped, but it took much self-control to not allow that to happen... However, her heart-beat was fluctuating.. her eyes widened in surprise..

He was dressed in a basic tuxedo, but he looked pretty damn good.. He actually looked.. quite sexy...

Wait. Why would Bulma ever admit to that? He was short and obnoxious; that was all he would EVER be in her mind.

"See something you like, woman?" He smirked, amused by the woman's antics to cover up her ogling eyes and wandering thoughts.

Bulma turned away, growling as she crossed her arms. It didn't so much help her that a humungous blush was revealing itself on her porcelain cheeks. "And why, would I ask, would I interest myself into liking you?"

He leaned in, whispering into her ear.. "Maybe you want to indulge yourself into wanting something you can't have."

Bulma tensed. She could feel his hot breath against her.. "If I wanted something, I can get it myself. No question." Bulma took a sip of her wine, nearly taking all her strength to act cool, calm and collected. "But as much as I'd LOVE to talk to you right now, I have something to get back to."

He snorted. "Such as stuffing your hideous face?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. She could not believe the audacity of this man! How DARE he talk about her like that? Well.. she'd have to take things up a notch, of course. "My body is NOT hideous, thank you very much. In fact, I'm practically the most beautiful woman on the planet." She looked up and down, merely one time, at his figure before continuing, "And you certainly can't get someone like me."

What? He, Vegeta Ouji, could get ANY WOMAN he wanted! He was practically the only handsome man on this planet that any woman would want! And this wench was insinuating that he could not satisfy a woman!

"So what do you have to say? You can just walk away, you know," Bulma shrugged, secretly enjoying the man's reaction; consisting of tensing in discomfort, his eyes radiating anger and humiliation, and lips that turned into a dissatisfied frown.

There was another habit that Bulma tended to have: making assumptions.

You could have imagined all the confusion she felt, when he took a seat across from her in the booth. You also could have imagined how 'upset' she was with this development, but then again, she really couldn't come up with anything to say. This had been an unexpected move from him, after all.

And how would the rest of the night play out?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Who hates cliffhangers as much as I do? Sorry to leave it at that, but hey - isn't two parts of the awkward blind date better than only one? Next chapter, YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS! :3**

**Please leave a review! :)**


	7. It's A Trap Part 2

**You guys are the best! ^_^ That's all I can say, LOL!**

**Writer'sFantasy**: Thanks so much for reviewing; you really make my day! I'm also glad that you like my sense of humour.. To be honest, writing comedies isn't something I do on a regular basis. LOL. And to answer your question, Vegeta is actually... human. I'm just.. sayin' XD No? Think that joke's not in good taste? Well, I tried. LOL. Can't wait to hear from you!

**NNP**: Yes, the second part of the awkward date is coming! :)

**Amara the hedgehog**: If it weren't for the coffee, I don't think these two would have met, either. Hehe. But I'm just evil like that, you know? And so is Bunny, apparently. XD To be honest, I find fake moustaches to be a little bit creepy. But that's just me. Thanks for reviewing!

**tkplover**: Let's see who will win: the man with the large ego from corner one.. heeeeere's VEGETA! And from corner number two, the lovely, and certainly most beautiful, Bulma Briefs! LOLZ.

**ShinyShiza**: I think I want to learn another language.. Probably Japanese and French. Not mixed together, obviously, but you know what I mean. It's also incredible how I go on the internet all the time and I still haven't come across the word 'derp'. :P Thanks for reviewing!

**LunarSinner**: Let's see if your wandering mind is right about this chapter! ^_^

**Bulma3678**: NYEH! NYEH! :3 And.. I haven't heard the word 'fewl'. Is that a curse word? XD

**Bulmaxvegeta26**: Trust me - they will be together; let's see how Bulma will feel about that.. :) Can't wait to read from you again :3

**annachan**: Well, I wanted to make a drabble series, for once.. But I thank you for reviewing!

**lintu-lvr4**: To be honest, I wouldn't have been upset either! XD Come on, it's Vegeta! Who WOULD be upset? Oh yeah, Bulma is. LOL.

**miikodesu**: There will be more from Vegeta's POV soon enough.. Please be patient! ^_^

**bj**: Thank you very much for reviewing - you make my day with your kind words :)

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thank you ^_^**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #7 It's A Trap Part 2**

This woman pissed him off, yet he could not find himself to leave. The only reason why he stayed was because this woman decided to make a mockery of him.

No one made a fool of Vegeta Ouji and got away with it.

This woman was asking for trouble. He was glad to give it to her.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, making it very well damn clear that he was not amused by her antics. He was never in a gaming mood. Games were for children, not for presidents of a world-wide technology company.

However, that did not mean that he was not amused by the astonished expression clearly written on her face. Good. She was intimidated.

Yet Vegeta noticed more than that; she was dressed in a dark rouge gown that accentuated her curves, her hair was curled and cascaded down her shoulders and she wore next to no make-up except for red lipstick.. To be honest.. she was a little less hideous than she was usually.

Vegeta berated himself for thinking such atrocious thoughts. She was always hideous! She was always crude and she always lacked intelligence!

"What's the matter, shorty? This place not fitting your standard?" The woman scoffed.

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. "For someone who displays low levels of intelligence, you aren't wrong."

"So you're not just saying that because you're a Mister Bigshot?" She retorted.

His smirk grew wider. "I'm saying that because I'm Vegeta Ouji - president of Oujin-Global."

However, her response wasn't what he was expecting.. much to his disappointment. Instead, she had a look of disbelief planted on her face. Her lips pursed into a straight line. "So you claim to be my boss? If that is your attempt of a joke -"

"It is not a joke, woman."

"So you expect me to take your word for it? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"A fool who can't even dress properly in a work station."

"I'll have you know that I dress more decently than any other woman at my work-force. The difference is, they're looking to get laid. I am not."

"So.. you're not looking to get laid?" Vegeta leaned in closer, probably much closer than he intended.

To his amusement, her cheeks were turning a dark shade of crimson. Yet she did not move her lips to retort. He had won the battle.

**:3 :3 :3**

Bulma Briefs had enough of this man. The man that he 'claimed' to be Vegeta Ouji, her _boss_. Bulma had a hard time believing something like that; her boss would give her respect, her boss would have met with her during her interview and her boss would have actually given her a decent paycheck (to her standards). But this man did not meet any of those qualifications. Instead, he had to act as a first-class jackass with no respect for her whatsoever. The fact that he insinuated that she was a whore was enough to make her pissed for the next century. He just loved to test her patience.

However, before Bulma could retaliate, someone from within the restaurant interrupted.

"Hey, Vegeta!"

For some reason, Bulma's heartbeat fluctuated, but she ignored it.

"Kakarot, what the hell are you doing here?" The Prince of all Jackasses muttered angrilly.

Bulma dropped her jaw, as she acknowledged the presence of this 'Kakarot'. "Goku?"

There was no way.. Her oldest friend - possibly knowing this jerk? It was unheard of! Yes, she and Goku were co-workers.. But that'd mean..

Bulma's jaw dropped even lower. It was impossible.

"Oh, hey, Bulma. Didn't think I'd see you here," Goku grinned.

"Why?"

"I didn't think that you were dating the boss for money, but," Goku shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "Hey, you guys seem like a good match. So.. I'll leave you to it."

Considering that Goku would never tell a lie... Bulma still found it a little hard to believe.

But wait.. When Bulma once asked Goku about what kind of a man that the boss was like, he certainly said something about him being grouchy. And the fact that he was incredibly short.

_Oh..my..God._

**:3 :3 :3**

**I hate leaving it at that, but.. :P **

**What did you think? :3**


	8. An Alcoholic? Not This Girl!

**Thanks goes out to...**

**tkplover**: So glad you loved part two! I hope you'll like this one (^_^)

**Bulma3678**: Um.. yeah, Goku has spikey hair.. Thanks for reviewing :P

**Writer'sFantasy**: I don't think that plot would be lame...That sounds kind of interesting. LOL. The best part is that Goku will play a much larger role in the upcoming future. Stay tuned! ^_^

**miikodesu**: Is she? Is Bulma really that sorry? ^_^ You'll see...

**NNP**: Your reviews are always priceless; thank you so much!

**Amara the hedgehog**: To be honest, Bunny just makes me laugh. She doesn't really scare me. If anyone does.. it's Mr. Popo. 0_0 Anyways, thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**flee27**: You are so awesome and so cute :3

**Status: Edited but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame.. Frieza. I'm seriously running out of people to blame. 0_0**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #8 Alcoholic? Not This Girl!**

Who filled the position of being Bulma Briefs' best friend quite nicely? Alcohol.

Now if you asked who her best human, female friend was - it'd be Chi-Chi. But since she had a hell of a day, talking seemed over-rated. Instead, Bulma preferred drinking her troubles away.. But even if she chugged down her second glass, it wasn't like said problem would magically disappear.

Especially if she knew that Vegeta Ouji - her freaking boss - was the man that spilled coffee on her blouse, the man who was stuck in the elevator with her and the man who seemed to have no taste in women like her. And the man that was supposed to be her date.

Could this week have POSSIBLY gone any worse?

Bulma took another sip of red wine, completely engrossed in watching Sleepless In Seattle **(1)**. Granted it was not a movie that she'd usually watch, but she'd need all the distractions she could get.

Unfortunately, her mind was still wrapped around the conversation that took place much earlier that night...

_"You shouldn't act so surprised Woman. But then again, your lack of intelligence has yet to amaze me."_

_There were two choices.. One, Bulma could muster up some respect for her boss or.. she could delibrately get herself fired by retorting a sarcastic remark. _

_"Why the hell didn't you tell me who you were?" Bulma said, gritting her teeth while rubbing her poor temples; she could feel a migraine coming on..._

_He scoffed. "Believe me, woman. I thought it would be more fun to watch you squirm."_

_Bulma narrowed her eyes, giving Vegeta a cold stare. "Well, it wasn't fun for me. Sadistic narcassist."_

_Vegeta growled. "Who are you to call me a narcassist? YOU are the one prancing around in clothing that could pass you as a whore. YOU are the one that is self-absorbed."_

_Bulma was not going to let him win this; she didn't care if she got fired. Hell, any job would be far better than working for this jackass. "Self-absorbed? I am not the one that even bothered to show up to a job interview. I am not the one that likes to spill coffee on women's freshly dry-cleaned clothes!" In retrospect, that last comment was not strong enough to support her argument. _

_"Yes, well, bitching about it isn't going to make things better, won't it Woman?"_

_"I have had it up to here, you jerk!" Bulma snarled, crossing her arms._

_"If that is the way you feel, then I suggest you sign your letter of resignation! You will not be missed, but you will be doing everyone else at the office a big favour!" Vegeta snapped back._

And of course, the rest of the conversation dealt with respect and that was the only way to put it.

But Bulma had to congratulate herself for not giving into that jerk's demands for respect. He obviously never heard of the Golden Rule...

Well, it wasn't like she had to worry about him anymore.. He practically fired her. Bulma wasn't going to be upset about that; she could just get another job.

However, before Bulma could ponder on any further, her home phone rang. Bulma always answered the phone, which was just the same motivation for her to answer it now.

"Hello?" Bulma answered, with a somewhat dreary tone.

"Someone sounds hammered," The other voice on the phone scoffed.

"Chi-Chi, I am in no mood."

"Why? What happened on your date?"

Bulma's azure eyes widened. "How-"

"Bulma, if you're married to an extremely curious man who has a knack to get involved in many situations, you'd understand."

Bulma scoffed. "Well I'm glad I'm not married."

"The point is, what happened that made you start drinking?"

"My 'date'? Remember when I told you about the guy I got stuck in an elevator with? Well guess what! He so happened to be my boss! My boss that seemed to have NO genuine respect for women, my boss who loves to spill coffee on clothes just for the hell of it and -"

"Sounds to me like he's in love with you, Bulma."

"Oh, please. He is so not in love. I don't think he even knows the concept of love."

"Bulma, he may be flirting with you; if a guy continuously teases you, it means he likes you."

Bulma rubbed her tired eyes. "I wish I could believe that, Chi-Chi. But you have not met this guy. He does not think I'm desirable."

"Well then make him think you're desirable."

Bulma's suspicion radar flared. She paused. "What do you mean?"

"Just toy with him for a little while. Pull his strings. That should teach him from messing with you."

"I could do that if I still had my job."

"Not for long."

"Dammit."

**:3 :3 :3**

**1) I haven't seen Sleepless In Seattle with Tom Hanks; I couldn't think of any other movie to put in that scene. LOL. **

**I know, this isn't much of a chapter, but.. mind reviewing anyway please? :3**


	9. Mind Giving Me My Job Back?

**I've read all your guys' comments from last chapter.. I have to say.. you guys are awesome for speaking your mind! XD**

**Bulma3678**: The only reason I've come to respect Tom Hanks is because he played Woody in Toy Story. LOL. And as for the look-a-like, I don't blame you! :3

**flee27**: LMFAO! XD

**ShinyShiza**: Your reviews make me happy! Thanks so much :3

**miikodesu**: Really? OH PLEASE! It's not like she'll stay fired for long. The people you really have to watch are Goku and Chi-Chi.

**tkplover**: Yes, well, Chi-Chi... I can't even describe how her mind works. Once I watch SIS, I may bring it into the movie (since it COULD be relevant to the plot. XD) Thanks for reviewing :3

**Lunar Sinner**: I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE you now for reviewing! :D

**Writer'sFantasy**: To be honest.. Goku will NOT be messing with Chi-Chi's plans. Or will he? 0_0 I don't know.. I'm serious - I really don't know.. LOL.

**Amara the hedgehog**: Isn't Slenderman creepy? A boy at my school - I swear - is obsessed with the Slenderman. And he spent a lot of English class watching youtube videos about Slenderman. :P Anyways, Bulma will NOT be unemployed for long! ^_^ Let's just say.. she has to start grovelling. ;)

**bj**: Thanks so much for reviewing! :)

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame the Slenderman! Or Yamcha.. Whichever you prefer! XD**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #9 Mind Giving Me My Job Back?**

It was sad to say that Bulma was not coping well with her latest life transition. She was angry, to say the least, that the gigantic jerk had decided to fire her (her pride had been heavily bruised that she had started the conversation in the first place) and there was no other career opportunity for her that raked in the large chips.

It was getting to the point when she was slightly desperate enough to get her job back. But not to the point where she'd grovel: that was something that Bulma never did. If there was going to be any butt-kissing, HE'd be the one to do so.

If Chi-Chi's plan went off correctly as planned, then Bulma wouldn't be unemployed for very long.

Before Bulma knew it, her phone rang. No doubt it was Chi-Chi. Bulma picked it up. "Did you do it?"

"Here's the thing, Bulma. He'll only consider if you show up to meet him."

Bulma groaned. "What am I supposed to say?"

"This is coming from the woman who doesn't have a crush on him."

Bulma growled, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "I do not like that egotistical jerk!"

Chi-Chi snorted, not entirely convinced. "Well, you're going to have to put up with him if you want your job back."

"Please don't remind me of that."

"Do I have to remind you that you thought this would be fun?"

"Yes, but I'm not drunk this time around, aren't I?"

"Just suck-up to him. I've done my part."

Life sucked.

**:3 :3 :3**

Thank god.. That was all Vegeta could think of; he was pleased to know that the wench had quit. To be frank, he had quite enough of her as well.

But for some unexplainable reason, he wondered - albeit very briefly - if he made the correct choice. Vegeta shook his head. He wouldn't have to put up with that woman anymore.. It'd save him all the unnecessary headaches.

However, much to his chagrin, he had received another sort of bitching from the woman he didn't expect it to come from: Kakarot's woman. Not only did she have the audacity to threaten him, she practically told him that if Vegeta had no intentions of hiring 'Bulma' back, then Kakarot may as well receive a raise as well as a promotion. Not. Going. To. Happen.

Vegeta sighed heavilly. He wanted to fire someone pretty damn bad... As much as that could satisfy him, it wouldn't for long.

Fortunately, a knock on the door brought him back from his reverie.

In the end though, it turned out to be unfortunate. Vegeta narrowed his eyes in resentment, witnessing the woman - dressed in.. a pair of very fitting slacks and a lavender halter top that allowed a bit of cleavage to be seen - enter the room. He scowled, clearly not liking the idea of checking out the wench's ass... And not to mention her chest.

"Good morning, Mr. Ouji," Bulma greeted, in a sweet tone, as well as a bright smile planted on her face. Her azure eyes sparkled.. Vegeta was not impressed - nor was he falling for it. "Thank you for allowing to see me under short notice. I appreciate it."

"I bet you do," Vegeta sneered. To his amusement, the fire in her eyes returned. But only for a moment, he realized.

"I want to say that I am entirely sorry for the other night. I was out of line with my resignation."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "In other words, you have ceased that foolish behavior in hopes to get your job back?"

Bulma adjusted her halter top, noting the way Vegeta's eyes went straight down to meet her bare skin. _Pervert_, Bulma thought to herself grumpily.

"Let's just say I know the error of my ways. I wouldn't know a good man if I saw one," Bulma leaned closer, secretly enjoying the slightly flustered expression written on her ex-boss' face..

"I am not a good man, woman," Vegeta crossed his arms.

Bulma couldn't believe she was about to do this.. but for the sake of her job, she had to do it. She stood up, before strutting her way to Vegeta.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very likeable?" Bulma fluttered her eyelashes, while she pursed her lips.

"Of course; countless women bend down in front of me all the time and told me this. What's your point?"

"But have they bent down like this?" Bulma pouted, before going down on her hands and knees. "Like the servants that they are?"

Vegeta, much to Bulma's surprise, whispered in her ear - his warm breath penetrating her skin. "So you acknowledge that you belong beneath my feet?"

"Yes," Bulma purred.

"You acknowledge that you will listen to my every command?"

"Yes.." _Give me the freakin' job already!_ Bulma screamed mentally.

Vegeta smirked. "Then don't disappoint me like you have done in the past with your idiotic displays. Nor will you talk back to your superior, woman. Is that clear?"

Bulma gulped, staring into the onyx, brooding eyes belonging to her boss.. captivated.. intimidated.. "Yes."

Oh God, what did she just do?

**:3 :3 :3**

**I felt like that was too fast.. But I know you guys would hate it more if I dragged it out. LOL. **

**Please leave a review and I'll update quicker! ;)**


	10. Manipulation Is Key

**Holy jeepers - 14 reviews from last chapter! Thanks so much you guys; you made my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**tkplover**: You'll see what happens.. Read on.. ;)

**flee27**: Aww you're so sweet.. Am I really that funny? LOL. Just keep reading and you'll see! :)

**Writer'sFantasy**: Isn't an angry Vegeta sexy? (drools).. But yes, this has officially begun: Vegeta versus Bulma.. Who will win?

**LunarSinner**: CALL 911! I THINK SOMEONE'S GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST! :P But thanks for your awesome review ;)

**NNP**: Bulma, you're going to be hit by Cupid's arrow! I just thought I should tell you.. XD

**VegetaBulma Fan**: Oh.. he will get something to that effect. Don't you worry about that.. :)

**Amara the hedgehog**: Really? Bulma values her job: she has to put up with him! But for how long.. Hehe - Chi-Chi should be ticked! She'll get her husband a promotion soon enough.. LOL.

**Bulmaxvegeta26**: His every command.. Get your head out of the gutter! Just kidding. Your reviews are motivating me to do better after all ;)

**beautiful-note2895**: OMG, really? Everyone else is saying that they're practically going insane because of the way I ended it. LOL. They will be getting together.. but how? Wait and see ;)

**miikodesu**: She's already in hell, so what could be worse? XD But who will actually get their revenge? Tug of war: GAME START!

**ShinyShiza****: **Haha, yeah, you're totally right. Unless she thinks of something totally clever..

**v-mangrl**: Thanks for your review! I'll try to drag it out longer! ^_^

**Bulma3678**: Yay! I love you right now for reviewing! :D

**Guest**: I'm sorry, but the chapters have to be this short if you want a quick update :P

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thank you! ^_^**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #10 Manipulation Is Key**

Bulma was a fool to think that she'd be getting her job back this easily.

She didn't even know what to think at this moment, as Vegeta grinned maliciously in her direction. To be honest, she didn't even see this coming.

She didn't even WANT to bend on all fours to submit to this jackass! But.. Bulma did value her job..

But what had the world even come to these days? She just had to let him manipulate her.. Great. But there was no way in hell she was going to back down from her word now. It was definitely going to be hard for her: her boss simply wanted perfection - which was most likely a different definition from what Bulma had in mind.

And he was definitely going to expect nothing less out of Bulma: it was pure amusement to him. Bulma had to think to herself.. was he expecting her to freak?

Dammit, she was not the Incredible Hulk! Bulma refused, also, that she was not a toy to play with. If anything, Bulma should be the one playing the game. No. She should be controlling it. But how was she supposed to do a freaking thing without making such a fool of herself?

"Woman!" Vegeta roared - causing Bulma to flinch in surprise. She always hated the moment before someone scared the wits out of her.. This time was no different.

"What?" Bulma asked, but it came out as more of a squeak as she saw the dark look on her boss' face. Wait. Since when was she so frightened of the big bad wolf?

"As much as I enjoy seeing you on your hands knees, I rather wish for you to do my errands," Vegeta crossed his arms, his lips forming into a sneer. "Of course, the errands I have in mind are completely appropriate, I assure you."

Bulma froze, her eyes widening in shock before realizing the meaning behind his words. She narrowed her blue eyes and was about to retort a very INappropriate comment. Unfortunately, as much as she loved to get back in his face, she valued her job too much to let it slip away now. But Bulma knew sometime, she'd get her revenge... And she'd have to look clever while doing so.

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't waste anymore of your precious time, boss," Bulma stood up, brushing off any dirt that would have been contracted onto her slacks. "Now your wish is my command."

Then a sudden realization hit her as soon as she finished saying those words. She could use this to her advantage... As long as she kept a straight face.

"Your first task - for you it should not be remotely difficult - is to move all your personal belongings into the outer office. It would do everyone a favour, not seeing your hideous body."

Bulma was going to make sure her revenge was deadly satisfying.. which was the only motivation for her to not choke the living daylights out of Vegeta. "I suppose you want the displeasure of seeing me in such a state? Well, I shouldn't argue with my boss," Bulma shrugged, secretly enjoying how his smirk had been wiped off his face. "Now when do you want my things moved?"

Vegeta frowned. "By the end of the day, if you are able."

For someone who implied that she was incapable of doing enoromous tasks in a short amount of time, he was also implying that she was capable of doing this.

_What is his game plan?_ Bulma thought to herself.

Since Bulma (call her lazy if you will) did not even have the materials (and by materials, I mean boxes) at the workplace to 'move' her things, she decided to postpone the move back. To her, it was quite amazing how little schemes popped in her head whenever she needed them; she was a genius, so she shouldn't be too surprised.

"If I may be allowed to suggest something, I think it is rather..inappropriate for me to start moving my things."

Vegeta narrowed his onyx eyes, which were immediately filled with suspicion. "There is nothing 'inappropriate' about it. Now get to work."

"Alright, but if I hear talk around the office, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Bulma sighed heavilly.

"What rubbish are you speaking of?"

"Well, people are going to see me packing my things, not even one week after I got fired, and moving straight into your outer office. They'll assume that I had to perform.. certain favours to get my job back."

Bulma prayed and prayed that he'd believe her.

"Plus, you wouldn't want me to grow any more disgusting if I moved the heavy boxes in myself." This was entirely false, but Bulma was pretty sure that Vegeta didn't know that. He also didn't even bother to show up at her job interview, after all.

If he wanted a show, he wasn't going to get one.

"Woman, you have two days to pack up your shit and into this office," Vegeta pointed at the door. "Any other disablities I should be aware of?"

Great. Now he was playing the whole thing off like Bulma was paralyzed. Even then.. she could score some points.

"Not at the moment..."

"Then get your over-sized ass into gear and start loading up," Vegeta growled.

"You know.. you're not like other men. You put so much thought into what you say," Bulma smiled, before she took her boss' advice and left.

Vegeta was left star-struck. He wanted to know what the hell happened.

**:3 :3 :3**

"So how was your first day?" Chi-Chi asked in curiosity, as Bulma painted her toenails.

Bulma scoffed. "I had to get the bastard coffee and he chastised me TWICE that it was too cold. Seriously..." You'd think that this was a parody of Goldilocks and the Three Bears...

"But other than that..." Bulma had to spill - keeping secrets was not something she was the greatest at doing.

"It was actually an okay day."

Chi-Chi did not believe that. Knowing Bulma, she probably did something (or most likely said something) to Vegeta.. "Right.."

"Actually, I just manipulated him into pushing my 'move' for a few days."

Chi-Chi stared in shock. "How did you manage to do that?" People were just extremely lucky to even get Vegeta to listen to them.. Bulma was an entirely different story.

"Oh you know, I just did what you told me to do. And I can't thank you enough for pushing me to do this."

Even then, Chi-Chi knew that she was planning something. She didn't even have to say it out loud that Bulma was planning her revenge...

"You know, if you're planning to anger your boss..."

Bulma smiled arrogantly. "Well I'm this close to achieving that. Besides, it's not like he actually knows what I'm up to."

Let's hope it actually stayed that way..

**:3 :3 :3**

**Bulma's just going to have some fun with Vegeta.. XD**

**Please leave a review - I'd really love to know what you think ;)**


	11. Gossip Hurts And Bulma Knows It

**Happy birthmas! Oh wait a minute.. XD Family Guy FTW! Anyways.. happy holidays!**

**NNP**: Am I? I haven't been told.. XD

**v-mangrl**: Yes, she does, but look at Vegeta - he has his own way with words too! :P

**flee27**: She is quite devious. Little does she know, she's going to have to try a lot harder than that. LOL.

**Bulmaxvegeta26**: Thank you so much! Then later on we'll get to see Vegeta play.. hehe. XD

**Lady Shenzuki**: Well, I've updated - so I hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Bulma3678**: Yay times infinity! SDFGHJEDFFNBFSJH! XD

**OyaYansa9**: Yeah, I have a tendency to keep them in character.. ;) Oh my gosh thank you so much for your kind words.. I really appreciate it! ^_^

**beautiful-note2895**: Bulma thinks she has this one in the bag, but really, Vegeta is just as cunning. If not more.. LOL.

**Amara the hedgehog**: Sounds like you're not impressed. LOL. Vegeta should listen to you, but let's face it - he won't. His fault, really. LOL.

**rychefan**: Aww, thanks so much! You truly made my day! :D

**Guest**: And I love YOU for your awesome support! :3

**djnick526**: Sounds to me that you are addicted... :) Don't blame you! Thanks for reviewing!

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! XD**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #11 Gossip Hurts And Bulma Knows It**

Bulma could swear that most men were brainless, obnoxious, self-obsessed lunatics who just LOVED to flaunt their stuff to impress the ladies. But Bulma didn't even know that they could be slobbering gossips too, as she found out one week after she had been granted her job back.

"You think she's sleeping with him?" One man whispered, clearly trying to avoid getting caught by the one woman that could CLEARLY kick his ass into next Tuesday for even thinking about talking about her...

Bulma straightened, as she heard another person snicker, "There's only one reason why he promoted her; it's cause she has such a fine ass..."

Bulma couldn't help but growl, clearly irritated by their talk. She had always been used to gossip, and to people starstruck by her, but she had never been used to men making such rude comments behind her back. There was a difference between those things.

It had been one week since Bulma had started to work for her boss, and needless to say, it was just as entertaining as she hoped it would. Apparently, Vegeta just loved being played for being a fool, or maybe it was that he was taking his sweet time thinking up his revenge unto her.. Not that she'd ever let that happen.

Because Bulma loved being in control.

But still - it wouldn't hurt to complain to Vegeta about this new gossip spreading around, that Bulma was dead right about. It made her wonder if he really knew his employees at all...

"What the hell do you want from me now, woman?" Vegeta growled in disdain, as Bulma crossed her arms to allow a hint of cleavage pop through her shirt. Not that Vegeta was looking or anything because let's face it - he thought she was hideous.

"I'd hate to tell you I told you so, but need I remind you that your so called workers have next to no decency. Did you hire cavemen?" Okay, so Bulma wasn't going to play nice this round..

Vegeta scoffed. "How anyone finds you attractive is beyond my understanding. Those workers I hired have more charm than you do woman." That was saying something.

He was just asking to play hardball. Not softball, but hardball. Bulma was glad to give it to him. "I have plenty of charm, thank you very much. And I'm pretty sure you want to know what they were talking about."

"If I wanted to hire a reporter, I could have," Vegeta snapped back, nearly crushing the pencil in his hand with his fist.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, not believing one word.. "So you don't want to know that they think that you hired me because of my fine ass?" That didn't gauge a reaction like she thought she would. So she'd have to say something else.. "But what if they thought that your manhood compensates for your shortness?"

Vegeta smirked. "Then it means that they won't have a chance getting laid."

Bulma blinked. This guy had an answer to everything.. "Huh."

"Surprised, woman?"

"I'm just shocked that you take what people say so well."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, while his facial expression remained cold and stoic. "I take it that you don't."

"Of course I take it well! I just ignore them," Bulma lied; she was pretty sure that she kept up her poker face and that he wouldn't have been able to tell that she was lying..

"If that were true, then you would not have barged into my office, bitching about the fact that people think you have a fine ass. Shouldn't you be pleased about that sort of thing?" Vegeta sneered for extra effect.

"No, I am not pleased, because they were meaning it in a rude way! They are complete perverts, the lot of them."

"Then stop wearing such ridiculous clothes to work. Then maybe you won't have those 'cavemen' trailing your incompetent ass."

It was like Vegeta threw a 200 mile per hour speedball her way; she was smacked straight in the face, she was absolutely speechless and no words came to mind. God, he wants to play it that way...

"You know, if you live up to your reputation in the office.. maybe they will back off," Bulma whispered suggestively.

Vegeta, however, was not amused. He narrowed his charcoal eyes in disgust, completely thrown off by the woman's disregard for respect.. and by her crude jokes. "You're disgusting, woman."

"I think the right word you're looking for is beautiful," Bulma winked. No doubt the wench was enjoying this.

"No, I'm certain that disgusting suits you."

Why was it that every time he called her disgusting or hideous was that Bulma felt like her self-esteem was decreasing so heavilly? Did it really matter to her what he thought of her? Apparently so, Bulma thought sarcastically.

"Then you're a fine ass!" Bulma seethed, not truly realizing what she had said once she was done.

She hated him for breaking her confidence piece by piece.

She hated him for coming up with better pronounced comebacks.

She hated him for being good-looking.

She just hated him in general.

As she exited her boss' office, she felt nothing but embarrassment. She prayed that he wouldn't pick up on the fact that she called him fine... It was in the heat of the moment. Right?

Now that was settled, Bulma felt like she could use a cold cup of water. Yeah. That sounded good.

**:3 :3 :3**

"So you called him a fine ass?" Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, looking incredulous.

Bulma groaned. Great. Now she was never going to hear the end of it from her friend... "Yes. I know, it's not the greatest comeback in the world."

Chi-Chi took a sip of water. "Did he call you out on it?"

Bulma replied, sounding grateful. "No he didn't, thank God."

It was amazing how Bulma still remembered every single detail - even though it had been two hours since work had ended. For the rest of her work day, she merely complied to Vegeta's demands and never once did he ever say anything related to that little comment. Since then, she had been on her guard and it had been completely unnecessary.

"And this all started because you heard someone say how fine of an ass YOU have?" To Bulma, it seemed like Chi-Chi was starting to take sides with Vegeta. Or she was just going to make it sound like it was entirely Bulma's fault in the first place for listening to such gossip.

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you be flattered that someone likes your ass?" Chi-Chi frowned.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, you just sound like Vegeta. I can't help it if people want to ogle me all day."

"I think both of us know that is not true."

Sometimes Bulma hated it when Chi-Chi was right.. Actually, she usually hated it when other people were right; her pride took the hit, after all. Bulma called it a serious infliction but Chi-Chi called it child's play.

"But still - this guy didn't make it sound nice at all."

"You should be used to this kind of talk by now."

"I don't care. I swear, everyone at work is a pervert." Heck, Bulma was even willing to theorize that Vegeta liked to look up women's skirts in his spare time. Because she needed something to entertain her.

"You're the one who dresses up the way -"

"Because my self-esteem needs it."

"You already have your self-esteem by knowing me."

"Gee. Thanks."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Apart from the 'argument' that occurred, this chapter was not too exciting.. But I still hope you guys liked it! ^_^**

**Please leave a review, my darlings; I'd love to know what you think! :D**


	12. This Means War

**Happy New Year, you guys! I hope you had a wonderful holiday! :)**

**Bulma3678**: 1) So did I, really! Thanks for reminding me.. LOL. 2) Yeah.. that thought sounded so wrong in my head too. XD

**vegetaboo**: Yes, well, this chapter will be in Vegeta's favour.. XD

**v-mangrl**: It seems that Vegeta will get another point in this chapter.. :)

**NNP**: And all of this time, I thought Vegeta was going to do something meniacal and diabolical. LOL.

**Lady Shenzuki**: To be honest, I can't really say whether if Vegeta hates or he loves her. Unfortunately for me, I can't seem to grasp that part of his mind.. LOL.

**GVLuver**: Aww, thanks so much for reviewing!

**Amara the hedgehog**: Apparently, my writing style is genetic. One of my family members is a professional writer and I can honestly say I got the streak from them.. LOL. What do you mean DEPENDS? I really don't like Yamcha.. LOL.

**ShinyShiza**: OMG, when you said 'pervert hobo' I was literally laughing! You make me laugh - and that is obviously a good thing.. Ahh... (wipes tears from eyes) Thanks for reviewing!

**rychefan**: Aww, thank you! You literally made my day with your sweet words.. :)

**beautiful-note2895**: Unfortunately, I told Lady Shenzuki that I can't seem to get in his mind about BULMA.. I'll just have to wait like the rest of you guys. LOL. But seriously, I'll see what I can do about that.. :)

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! ^_^**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #12 This Means War**

"Miss Briefs!"

Bulma turned around, to see Yamcha walking in her direction with a hopeful gleam in his dark eyes. Granted that they weren't as nice as Vegeta's.. Wait. What?

Luckily, Yamcha had eradicated the upcoming argument within her mind, by saying, "You look cheerful today."

Bulma grinned, as she clasped her hands behind her back. "Is that another way of saying I'm pretty?" She couldn't help but wink; she was just in one of those moods where NOTHING could destroy her chance at happiness.

"Maybe," Yamcha wiggled his eyebrows fliratiously, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So what gave you the motivation to talk to me? I thought I was pretty intimidating," Bulma said, tucking a few pieces of cerulean hair behind her ear. She could at least look not even half a slob, since she had no time to do her hair this morning.

"You are. Sometimes. But.. I just had to talk to you," Yamcha replied, sounding somewhat shaky and nervous. "There aren't any other women around. And you're a woman so -"

"You mean on this floor," Bulma corrected. This had to be the first man that ever stuttered his words when he was in her presence. Not that she'd blame him.

"Well, yeah. But I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me."

Bulma had to strain her smile; she didn't mean to lead him on like that... But what was she supposed to do? This was even more awkward since she did not even remotely LIKE Yamcha in that particular way. "Sure. That sounds nice." To be honest, this dinner date sounded a lot better than the pile of work she had to do for Vegeta. Plus, it had been a while since she had been on a decent date (note that her little get-together with her BOSS didn't count!).

"I was thinking tonight, maybe?" Yamcha asked hopefully, clasping his hands behind his back. His eyes never once strayed from hers and he sounded a little too confident this time around. Bulma's bullshit radar was on instantly... What was going on?

"Sure." It took a part of Bulma's strength to not ask who put Yamcha up to this. But she told herself that nothing was wrong - Yamcha seemed to genuinely like her. For the most part, Bulma had to listen to her self-conscience. For now anyways.

**:3 :3 :3**

If this day hadn't got any weirder, Bulma wouldn't even start to think about why that was. Unfortunately, this day ended up to be as weird as anyone made it out to be. We're not talking supernatural weirdness. We were talking 'this stranger - whom I worked for six months - asked me out on a date and before he was just too cowardly to say so' weird. To Bulma, it was pretty obvious that someone put him up to the task.

But as much as Bulma wanted to solve this little mystery, Bulma knew she had tons of work to do. Granted it was only small errands, Vegeta was pretty uptight about perfection and nothing less. Sometimes, she liked to think he was just teasing her, but other times, she thought he was serious.

As Bulma poured Vegeta's requested coffee into a cup, she stalked right off to the office, as quickly as she could. It did not help, whatsoever, that the cup of coffee in her hand was hot. If she so happened to spill it, she couldn't help but pray that she'd spill it on his royal highness. Sure, that sounded.. like she was exagerrating on her dislike of the man, but come on: how else would she have to tell a guy she didn't like him? No wouldn't suffice.

"What took you so long?" Vegeta snapped at her the moment Bulma stepped into his office.

From what Bulma could tell, he looked positively pissed. She could really tell because of what she could detect in his eyes.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips, tempted to give him crap for talking to her like that. But then again.. playing nice was fun. "Well, I would have been here sooner if Yamcha didn't ask me out. Plus, you wanted your coffee. Didn't you?" Bulma's facial features turned into a 'confused' look; a look that hadn't even got a reaction out of Vegeta. Did he always have to wear a poker face?

Vegeta scoffed, contracting his atramentous eyes like he always did if he wasn't pleased with her. Let's go ahead and just scratch 'if' and replace it with 'when'. Because let's face it, even Bulma knew that he practically disliked her all the time. And she didn't even have to do anything to get on his bad side! Or.. did he just treat people like this all the time?

"Why would someone like you lower your standards to someone like him?"

Bulma smirked. "Because I happen to think he likes me and it's been a long time since I've been on a date."

"What makes you think that he likes you?" He retorted.

Bulma nearly gasped. She could swear that she saw his eyes sparkling with amusement, but not even two seconds later, it was gone... "Well, at least he has good taste in women," Bulma replied, before realizing what she had just said.

"Just ask him how many times he got laid, before he asks you to marry him," Vegeta sneered, crossing his arms, and leaned back in his chair. All without tearing his gaze from hers.

"Marriage clearly isn't in my future. I just want to have fun and stay young," Bulma shrugged half-heartedly.

"So you just enjoy having men worship you on an altar?" Vegeta deadpanned, before he took a sip of his coffee that Bulma had prepared for him. Without a thank you, no less. As usual.

"Do you enjoy having women worship you?" Bulma retaliated. "Or rather, do you just take advantage of what they offer? It sounds like to me you're the type of man who'd take a one-night rental."

Vegeta scrunched his eyebrows, temporarily confused of what this incessant woman was trying to tell him.

"But what would I know, huh? I'm just incompetent. Right?" Bulma hated to lower herself way beyond her standards for her self-esteem, but in order to not appear to be suspicious to Vegeta, she had to say these things. All is fair in love and war. Apparently.

"Well, you wouldn't want me to waste anymore time, so what is up next on the agenda?"

Bulma secretly laughed inside when she saw the expression on Vegeta's face.

**:3 :3 :3**

This woman was going to be the death of him. Vegeta swore that would happen.

Not only did she test his patience, she seemed to break quite a few rules. But it wasn't like he'd fire her for that. No.. it'd be too easy if he would just quit the game just like that.

Instead, he was going straight to war with her. No games - strictly business. Any collatoral damage? He knew he wouldn't have anything to regret, but he knew that the woman would most likely have a fit - knowing that she lost something important to her.

Had she been fooling him? Not even. Vegeta knew that she was up to something, therefore, he was going to accept her challenge. By one-upping her.

Vegeta smirked. The woman was indeed a fool if she thought that she could win. He would have thought that she'd knew better than to reveal the slightest bit of information, that may or may not interest him.

This was going to be 'fun'.

**:3 :3 :3**

Damn it all to hell and back.

Bulma felt like it was one of those days when she'd turn into the Incredible Hulk; truth be told, she could use a certain excuse to turn into a psychotic monster.

The excuse this time? The fact that Yamcha didn't even show up.

It had only been thirty minutes and she had not received any calls to say he'd be late or if he had other the hell could have made Yamcha turn his back? Even though Bulma didn't like him romantically, who was to say she was not looking forward to this date?

She was dressed up in a sleeveless, charcoal, lace dress that hugged her frame in the most appealing way; honestly, it was her favourite piece of clothing. Choosing to wear that on this date would have meant a lot to a certain someone, but he didn't even bother to show up.

Was he too nervous? Maybe. And he could also possibly be a coward.

Or maybe.. someone had told him that the date was off.

Bulma sighed heavilly, as a sudden realization hit her. Not only was she excruciatingly embarrassed, but she knew who was behind this.

_What makes you think he likes you?_

Bulma growled lowly, as she crumpled her hands into fists. Vegeta.. HE was the one that screwed things up for her. It would make sense, since he had given her hints. Bulma couldn't help but feel stupid; why couldn't she take the hint? That this was a set-up!

It was like.. he knew what she was up to. And that Vegeta decided to make things much more difficult for her, ever since she had gotten her job back...

This could only mean one thing.

Bulma pulled out her cell phone and called Chi-Chi's number. "Hello?"

"You wouldn't believe what he did this time," was the first angry sentence that Bulma just had to pull out of her brain, instead of one being rational and mature. The fact of the matter is, she couldn't be calm now. She couldn't be mature.

Vegeta was the one who LOVED to test her patience.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh, Vegeta, I believe you won ten thousands check marks. LOL.**

**Please review - I'd really love to know what you think! :)**


	13. Let's Play Hardball

**So who likes to play hardball? XD **

**All I know is that Bulma is so going to be ticked at Vegeta (understatement of the year) but how will she really react? Read on, my lovely reviewers! :D**

**GVLuver**: Well, both of them just want to prove who's dominant and who's not. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Amara the hedgehog**: I wonder how the origins of the Slenderman came to be… I just think that he's creepy but awesome! XD Who would you rather hire to make a hit on your worst enemy – Vegeta or Slenderman? XD JK! Anyways, you'll find out how Yamcha managed to skip out on the date. LOL.

**Death101- Fox Version**: OMG, really? I didn't even notice I had a similar set-up to that. What if this is the same dimension? 0_0 I don't know… hehe. You'll find out how he managed to 'threaten' him... :)

**Guest**: Oh, you will want to find out… XD Bulma is so ticked at him! Vegeta just scored infinity points for sticking it to her. LOL.

**Bulma3678**: Don't you just hate it when Vegeta interferes with her love life? LOL.

**Rychefan**: Vegeta knows he's the alpha male, Bulma knows she's the alpha female… I wonder who will win. (Sarcasm clearly visible in this response) Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing!

**Lady Shenzuki**: Apparently I do have a dark sense of humour! XD Thanks for reminding me about that. Don't you mean, throw in a ****** human woman and an arrogant Saiyan man who just wants to make fun for himself and then you'd have an easy Friday reading? XD

**Beautiful-note2895**: You are so awesome for reviewing – I hope you enjoy the update!

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! XD**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #13 Let's Play Hardball**

Vegeta was an absolute jackass. No – that was not even close to what he actually was in real life.

If it were up to Bulma, she'd be strangling him or at least spilling HOT coffee on his expensive clothes. Like he did to her…

Unfortunately, he may very well be the type to fire her for her actions and second of all, she knew she shouldn't appear to be a big brat – if she wanted to win this game.

But who the hell would sabotage a co-worker's date? Or rather, who would even set up a date only to make it fail?

Bulma sighed, as she took another sip of champagne that had once been locked away in her parents' alcohol cabinet. Instead of entertaining herself at her little 'date' with Yamcha (who she was going to give heck tomorrow at work for ditching her – probably intentionally), she had to resort to watching "This Means War" – a romantic comedy about two CIA agents fighting for the attention of one woman. She wished her life was like that… where two INSANELY gorgeous guys were fighting over her. Unfortunately, she had to resort to countless fantasies about said men.

It felt like her life had no meaning right now, but then again, Bulma was certain she was just drunk.

"Bulma?" Bunny, whom Bulma had not even spoken to for the past week or so, had noticed her daughter lying on the couch with a blank expression on her face. To make matters worse, Bulma's complexion was pale, her hair was – to put it simply – a mess, and the look in the gorgeous azure eyes (that she had inherited from yours truly) were dull. Not to mention that Bulma had a bottle of champagne in her hand!

"Hi Mom," Bulma gave her mother a forced smile, as though she were trying to persuade her she was fine – even before Bunny had asked her about her welfare.

Bunny had been a mother, raising a daughter, for years on no end. She had still yet to be a grandmother, but Bunny knew that had to happen once her daughter found a man. A man that could tame Bulma… And she knew exactly who it was, because, not that long ago; she had met up with one of her female friends – whose son was in the same situation as Bulma. And so that pre-arranged date didn't turn out to be successful as Bunny hoped, but that didn't mean she'd stop trying to play matchmaker.

"Sweetie, what did I tell you about drinking champagne?" Bunny placed her hands on her hips, hoping to look like the mother authority.

Bunny could tell that Bulma was thinking of giving her an eye-roll. "Never to drink it alone?"

"Never drink it alone," Bunny pursed her lips. "Where is that handsome young man?"

Bulma raised her eyebrows in what one would call a look that said: Are you kidding me? "Are you kidding me, Mother? Vegeta is not my type."

Bunny giggled, and then chose to sit down on the couch to have a little chat with her daughter. "It's okay to fall in love with him, sweetie. You just have to admit that first you have feelings for him."

Bulma was scrunching her face in denial. "What? No! Mom! I am not in love with that jerk!"

"I would not be surprised if he loved you, Bulma. If he teases you, you know what that means."

"He has nothing better to do on his agenda than to bother the shit out of me?" Bulma asked, sounding rather bored and much rather like she'd talk about something else.

Of course it was not surprising at all that Bunny had to giggle, as though it were the funniest thing she had ever heard. Bulma would not give to be positive all the time like her mom.

"And what do you do at work, Bulma? I think you do the same thing."

Bulma tilted her head, curious. "What do you mean?" Then the sudden realization hit her. Chi-Chi was not known to keep secrets for long. So she must have been telling her mother the scoop… Oh God; what if it was Chi-Chi who would have been behind the blind date? Only she could have known that the two were not getting along as Bunny would have 'hoped'… She was going to have a long chat with her.

"Chi-Chi told you?"

"Now, now, dear; it is nice for friends to take the time to talk. Which is what you should be doing with Mr. Vegeta."

"He started this whole mess, Mom."

Bunny shook her head, her lips twisting into a grin. It was one of those looks that said she knew something Bulma didn't. "Well, I guess it is up to you to make things right."

_Why me?_ Bulma wanted to shout; she was not the one who started to play war games with Vegeta. She was not the one who poured hot coffee on her blouse. She was definitely not the one who sabotaged her date.

But something about what her mother said definitely sparked something within her… hmm. Maybe she could make things right in her own way… Then it would get easier to get Vegeta off her trail, therefore, making it easier for her to exact her revenge.

Her mother was a genius.

**:3 :3 :3**

"I know I am gorgeous woman, but staring at me isn't going to help things any," Vegeta chuckled in amusement, noting the flushed expression written all over her porcelain features.

Bulma pursed her lips. "Fair enough. But I should say that I had a whole speech about you trying to ruin my love life."

Vegeta smirked, all open to hearing her bitch about the fact that he had no business meddling in her life. It was so entertaining to see her wig out about something; it had been a while since such a thing had happened. At any point at any given day, he would have done anything to arouse a reaction out of her. Turned out that all he had to do was compensate Yamcha for not showing up for his date. And to promote him, thus, there would be little chance for him to run into Bulma.

"But then I realized something; I have to be nicer to you. If I want to get married and have a family one day, I should probably treat everyone I meet with respect."

Bullshit. Vegeta knew that was not true. At all. He narrowed his onyx eyes, his eyes lingering a bit longer… What was she planning this time?

"Bullshit," Vegeta stated.

Bulma blinked, a little surprised by his outburst. Then the astonishment turned into frustration. "What do you mean?"

She even dressed for the part of being a young woman with hopes for a future. Mind you, it was completely black yet the blazer, t-shirt and pants looked ravishing on her figure. Hell, she even let her hair down!

"I thought a woman like you only wanted to stay young and to have fun," Vegeta was at her side immediately, his hot and spicy breath penetrated her skin.

He smirked, as he witnessed her tense in discomfort.

"Well, maybe I changed my mind," she muttered in response.

Then Bulma felt a hand graze her cheek – even if it was only for a moment. "I had no idea my words meant so much to you," He responded sarcastically.

Before she even remotely knew what she was doing, she kissed him on the cheek; it was brief, but she knew it was smooth… She could even take in his scent – which was musky and ragged…

"Of course they mean a lot." Then Bulma just had to leave the office in a hurry.

Could she… actually be attracted to Vegeta?

Her heart was pounding, she felt… like she was soaring through the air; hell, she felt like she had climbed Mount Freaking Everest.

She definitely needed to talk to Chi-Chi about this…

**:3 :3 :3**

Vegeta didn't even know what to make of the kiss on his cheek. He was sorely, sorely confused.

Was she trying to get through his head? Was she trying to seduce him? It wouldn't surprise him if she did.

But even he knew that she thought it was unexpected to; the redness of her cheeks, the embarrassed gleam in her eyes and the way she walked out of the office. It all meant that she regretted it.

Vegeta scoffed. He couldn't really care less about her; though her lips were pink and soft… he felt the softness of her lips when she kissed him.

He ran his fingers through is unruly dark hair. He was not going to let a woman get him this hot and bothered.

If it were up to him, he would fire her, but he was not going to.

But… what was he going to do?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Ouch. Bulma just threw a hard ball at you, Vegeta! How are you going to respond? XD**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! ^_^**

**Review, my darlings! I'd love to know what you think!**


	14. Oops, She Did It Again!

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ;)**

**Lintu-lvr4**: Unfortunately for Bulma, that kiss is something she'll be obsessing over. I guess you can say that things will become interesting between the two of them… ;)

**Vegetaboo**: I'm pretty sure the shock will wear off eventually. If she kissed him on the lips, he'd be in a coma. LOL. Bulma will have to hit him where his balls are (not literally. Ew.) to get back at him for what he did to her. LOL.

**Bulma3678**: The tension will grow thicker and thicker until clothes fly off! XD But yes, it will be love.. :3

**NNP**: I love how it is amusing for the reviewers, but not really amusing for the characters. LOL.

**Death101- Fox Version**: You have such good suggestions! But, this was what I had in mind. Ha, ha!

**LunarSinner**: I'm glad that you think it's getting good; same can't be said about Bulma and Vegeta. XD

**VegetaBulma Fan**: Oh, good old reverse psychology. Even in this universe, it actually works! XD Everyone is always saying this is going to be good, but really, things are going to be much more than that!

**Rychefan**: Vegeta will be more confused if she ever kissed him – whoops, did not mean to say that! XD Forget that! Please? Pretty please? I hate giving out spoilers, thank you very much. LOL.

**GVluver**: Vegeta is going to take it like a man, gosh darn it! XD

**DBZ FAN**: Thank you for your honesty; I'll see what I can do about how to make BULMA being the victor and VEGETA being the loser. :)

**Amara the hedgehog**: Eventually, he will come to use seduction as his only method. For now, he has no freaking clue what to do next. Notes written in victims' blood? 0_0 To be honest, that sounds creepy. But I like that! Hey – if you ever need to take care of a 'problem', Slenderman's your best bet! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hottieanimegurl**: So glad to know you like my story! ^_^

**My Whispers In The Dark**: I think I'm going to turn out to be a comedian, because apparently, I make a bunch of people laugh with my quirky humour. LOL. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**v-mangrl**: He is going to be so pissed, isn't he? Or, did he actually like it? Nah, that second option sounded lot less unappealing. :P

**ShinyShiza**: I bet you were just jumping up and down a quadrillion times, weren't you? ;)

**Miikodesu**: But read on: you'll never believe what she does next! XD

**Beautiful-note2895**: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm starting to love you more than I do myself. LOL!

**Guest**: Thanks so much for your kind review! I really appreciate it! :3

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #14 Oops, She Did It Again!**

Bulma decided to take things up a notch. Considering that she had kissed him on the cheek, she had to do something to counteract it: like she was concocting a diabolical scheme… Vegeta should hope that he'd come out of this unscathed; if he did, what could he possibly do to her to make things worse? Firing her was definitely out of the equation. After all, she did say that she would follow his direct orders.

Speaking of 'orders', which was where her scheme revolved around…

The best way to get Vegeta back was to use his personal life against him. Because we all know that personal life and work life did not mix well together. In Bulma's opinion, it was bound to get messy… thus, she would start things off.

She smirked; today, it was the perfect opportunity…

Vegeta was expecting some very important businessmen from the United States to come for a top-notch meeting. It was one of those meetings that decided the fate of future collaborations. It was crucial for Vegeta to win the Americans' trust: if Vegeta hoped that his technology would sell throughout the world, the U.S was the best place to start. Bulma truly didn't care about the whole deal; she only cared enough to arrange the meeting.

Because Vegeta apparently trusted her to deal with that crap to the last detail.

Unfortunately for Vegeta, that was a HUGE mistake on his part. He was about to see why in about twenty minutes. It depended on when the businessmen would arrive.

Bulma's smirk never once left her face; operation: Get Your Laid On was going to happen….

"Sumimasen, anata wa burīfumisudesu ka?" **(1)**

Bulma looked up to see two, extremely well-proportioned men smiling in her direction. There was no doubt they were the Americans…

"No need for formalities. Please – you can call me Bulma," Bulma held out a hand for one of the gentlemen to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bulma. My name is Steven Joggs," the blonde-haired man grinned. Bulma's first impression of him was the fact he could very well be a charmer – who certainly knew his way around women.

"And I am his brother, Tristan," the other man nodded in acknowledgment. Bulma, judging from the man's lack of social appeal that reminded her very much so of Vegeta, knew then that his brother Steven was much friendlier.

"I take it that you are here to meet with my boss?"

"Of course. But personally, I would rather meet with you," Steven winked flirtatiously, as he grinned – showing his pearly whites.

"Then I may have to take up on your offer, Mr. Joggs," Bulma chuckled. "I apologize in advance that my boss is very busy."

Tristan Joggs pursed his lips, displeased. "It has come to my understanding that we were to meet today."

"I am deeply sorry; you know how it is when personal life interferes."

Steven chuckled. "I understand that he is the type of man to bring home a girl twice a week?"

Oh, how gossiping about someone's love life never ends after high school…

"And sometimes, he brings them to work. It's disgusting." Granted that Bulma never actually caught any hussie in Vegeta's office as of yet… Why not add something to Vegeta's reputation? What was the worst he could do to her… really?

"Is he not available at all today?"

"I can't really say…"

"A phone call would have sufficed."

"Well, I would have called you, but this happened at the last minute."

Bulma often came off as a terrible liar; let's hope that these guys would actually believe her…

Granted, she actually felt sort of bad for lying to Steven Joggs…He seemed like a genuinely nice guy. But did she feel bad about messing with Vegeta? A tiny bit. But overall, Bulma could ignore it.

This was the ultimate payback.

"Oh. If you aren't too busy now… would you like to grab something to eat?"

Bulma knew she had a crap load of work to do; but she knew it could wait. Once again, what could Vegeta do to her to make her life miserable? She was that confident to see that there would be no consequences…

"Sure, that sounds nice." It wasn't everyday that Bulma went to go have a snack with a gorgeous technological genius from America…

As for Vegeta, he could go suck it.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Where is she, Kakarot?"

Vegeta was pissed. Extremely pissed. You'd think that it was because he hadn't gotten laid in a while (which was mostly true), but that wasn't the case at all.

After dealing with an annoying mother who practically begged for a daughter-in-law and grandchildren, as well as pesky calls from people who were unsatisfied with the products they had bought, it was safe to say that it was enough to make him angry for the next week and a half.

Then there was the fact that the incessant woman had walked out of this building, clearly having NO moral sense to do her work. She just HAD to go and test his patience…

"I think she went on a coffee run," Goku shrugged, obviously used to Vegeta's angry behaviour by now. Considering that they had been 'acquaintances' for years.

"With who?" Vegeta was close to smashing something… Now that he thought about it, Kakarot's face looked like it needed some re-arranging…

"I think it was a guy called Steven Joggs. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was him."

Was it bad enough that the woman had called his potential business associates to arrange a meeting without his knowledge?

Vegeta was NOT going to take this crap.

"I thought you were supposed to meet him today. But didn't you have some lady company?"

Vegeta was about THIS close to losing it completely…

"WHAT?" Vegeta didn't think it was possible; of course it had been the woman's brilliant idea to trick him like this… She had to use his personal life against him.

Did she want a death wish? Apparently so…

"It's just what I heard, Vegeta. Calm down, okay?"

NO. He was NOT going to calm down…

He was going to find the woman and he was going to give her hell for thinking she could get away with this… She was lucky that he wasn't going to fire her for that little stunt.

**:3 :3 :3**

"This is so good," Bulma groaned in delight, as she finished off the last spoonful of Oreo Cookie Cake. **(2)**

"Isn't it?"

"I thought I knew Japan pretty well," Bulma joked, as she took a sip of her water.

Steven gave her a small smile. "It's not the matter of where you're from; it's how much you actually travel to see it."

Bulma giggled. To be honest, this snack run was the best thing that happened to her today… Although she kind of wished that Vegeta was here: only to see the look on his face. She knew that he would be deadly pissed if he found out…

"I used to do a bunch of traveling in my heyday. I actually went on a trip to the States with my friends back in senior year of high school."

Steven looked intrigued. "How did that work for you?"

"Let's just say that alcohol knows no bound on my friends. And to be honest, I didn't understand the appeal of the Grand Canyon," Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"To be honest with you, I never got it either."

Bulma couldn't help but laugh, as did Steven.

It was nice to take a break from reality, where a jackass was waiting to give her crap for pulling this stunt… If she was from an alternate universe, she would have gone for a guy like Steven.

So what kind of a man was she looking for in this dimension?

All she knew was that she was looking for someone who would treat her right….

"Where have you been, woman?"

Bulma spat out the water she had just sipped, as she widened her eyes in shock; her heartbeat exponentially increased and her body tensed in discomfort.

Oh shit. She had just been discovered…

She slowly turned around to see her boss, dressed in a handsome tuxedo… It was as though he looked like a god! However, the look on his face added up to being angry and discontent.

He definitely knew.

"Just taking my break, boss. Is there a problem?" Bulma asked politely, trying to play it cool. Unfortunately, it was NOW of all times that Vegeta was not inclined to believe any word she said.

"Of COURSE there is a problem!" Vegeta roared, advancing closer toward their table.

Now wasn't the time to be afraid of her boss' wicked temper. "Come on, don't sound so uptight. What did I do to deserve the receiving end of your stick?" Bulma sighed, as she took one final gulp of her water.

"I will tell you once we are behind closed doors. Now let's go!" Vegeta grabbed hold of Bulma's arm roughly, as he yanked her up from her seat.

"Hey!"

"The lady told you to back off," Steven hissed, as he pushed Vegeta away from Bulma.

Uh oh… here comes the pissing contest.

Vegeta sneered. "This is nothing to do with you." Actually, it had everything to do with Steven… Of course, Vegeta didn't know that…

Then when Vegeta saw Steven reach out for Bulma's hand that was when he snapped completely.

His first instinct? Punching him straight in the face.

Bulma gasped, as Steven fell back unto the floor, holding his nose. "Steven! Are you okay?" Bulma asked concernedly.

However, before Steven could reply, Vegeta was once again yanking her hand – pulling her forward. "Move it."

This plan definitely ended in the scrap of epic plan failures for life…

**:3 :3 :3**

"What the hell was that?" Bulma placed her hands on her hips, trying to appear intimidating, as she hissed in Vegeta's direction while he closed the door to his office. Or rather, he slammed it with as much force as possible.

"What was what?" Vegeta retorted, sounding disturbingly calm…

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but you didn't have to punch him in the face!" Steven was a nice guy; he did not deserve to put up with Vegeta's crap. That was probably the only good thing that would happen since their collaboration would never work out. Tristan, the other brother, would most likely be ticked off….

"Then you shouldn't have gone on a date with him," Vegeta snorted, taking a seat at his desk.

Bulma narrowed her cerulean eyes, as an epiphany hit her. "That was all that was about? You were jealous?"

Vegeta laughed. "Woman, I do not get jealous." It was like he was mocking her…

"If you're ticked about the Operation: Get Your Laid on –"

"So that's what you call it?"

The playing nice act wasn't even worth it anymore… Fighting back was what worked best. Bulma didn't care anymore. "Well, guess what! If you hadn't spilled coffee on my shirt a few weeks back, NONE of this would have happened!"

"You have plenty of other chances to get laid, woman," Vegeta rolled his eyes like he didn't even care.

"It wasn't about me, you jerk! And second of all, Steven was a gentleman; at least he knows how to treat a woman with respect!"

"You know nothing about me, woman," Vegeta yelled back, sounding just as furious as Bulma.

"I know enough to think that you are a heartless bastard!"

"Then why don't you put yourself out of your misery and quit?"

Bulma was so tempted to take him up on his offer. But she decided that this was the best job she could get; huge paychecks don't come out of nowhere, you know. "I would, but I kind of value my life. So you can go straight to hell!"

"I've already been there, woman!"

Grrrrrrrr….

Vegeta would regret messing with her in the first place; but at least, she had gotten him good.

Chi-Chi would love to hear what happened today…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Sadly, I do not know Japanese; I had to go on Google translate. LOL. **

**Oreo Cookie Cake is SOOOOOOOOOOOOO delicious! :D**

**You may note that this is probably the longest chapter; I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please leave a review – I would love to know what you think! ^_^**


	15. The Inevitable Attraction

**We are half-way done the story, folks! Just letting you know about my current progress… **

**Thank you goes out to:**

**Death101- Fox Version**: Okay, in my universe, Vegeta will be the one to deal with that stuff. XD HAHA! OMG – you actually NOTICED THAT! I kind of figured you would; Steven Joggs = rip off of Steve Jobs. LOL. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**ShinyShiza**: Looks like Bulma hit him where it hurts: the male ego. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Bulma3678**: Don't worry; it's not going to be that long… normally people beg me to lengthen them! But thank you for reviewing!

**VegetaBulma Fan**: Looks like hell is about to hit the building: run for it! LOL. Thanks so much for reviewing! :D

**NNP**: Glad to make you laugh! XD

**Lady Shenzuki**: Yay, awesome reviewer as always! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Beautiful-note2895**: I thought it would be the most amusing thing ever; I'm glad that you think so! ^_^

**My Whispers In The Dark**: Everything was definitely unexpected; Vegeta is going to throw another fit! Unfortunately, I don't know what he's going to do… even though I'm the writer. LOL.

**Rychefan**: Ha! Yeah, you better forget that! Somehow I always tend to give away some sort of spoiler. LOL.

**v-mangrl**: Yeah; seems like Bulma had hit him where it hurt! What is Vegeta going to do now? :D

**hottieanimegurl**: Do you want me to send you the recipe? :D Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing!

**GVLuver**: If you thought that the last chapter was great, just read on! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Flee27**: She did the one thing he wasn't expecting. ;) Even if Vegeta is a jerk, we should still love him! Thanks for reviewing!

**DBZ001**: I love this couple too! Your review is positively, awesomely wonderful and I appreciate it!

**Miikodesu**: Vegeta should think twice about messing with Bulma; I KNOW! XD

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #15 The Inevitable Attraction**

_Bulma knew it was a dream, as she realized that she had left Vegeta's office in a huff; some may even call it a piss fit, but Bulma called it antagonistic. _

_And so Bulma found herself here, once again, in Vegeta's office. For some unfathomable reason, she was called in to see Vegeta – who didn't even bother to show up to meet her. _

_However, before Bulma could even think about leaving, it was like she was in this frozen state: she couldn't move her body. That was hint number two: this was a dream. _

_But it somehow caused her to wonder how else this dream would play out… Not that she was excited or anything, but Bulma was just curious. _

_Her thoughts were put to an end though, as she heard the door slam; hint number three – Vegeta would slam that door much harder than that in real life… _

_And her heart just HAD to speed up when she witnessed the sight of Vegeta; who was, of course, shirtless and wearing black dress pants that made his ass look good. And of course Bulma just had to admit that in her head… it wasn't like it was real life, so please do not judge her for thinking one BIT that Vegeta was attractive. _

_Bulma's cheeks painted themselves red, as Vegeta turned around to meet her azure eyes. _

_He smirked, like the jackass that he was all the time… "Like what you see, woman?"_

_In Bulma's rational opinion, men should be banned from parading around shirtless at work. Any female could be exposed and would have no motivation to continue their work. _

_She would have voiced that aloud, but something compelled her to say, "Yes…" _

_It was inevitable – what was going to happen next. _

"_If you want it, come and get it," Vegeta whispered, huskily, as his dark charcoal eyes stared into hers. _

_Deep down, Bulma just felt like listening to him… But as much as her rational side told her that it was wrong, could she help listening to her desires? Besides – it was just a dream. Nothing bad would ever come out of it. Somehow, that logic didn't seem really convincing… _

_Did Bulma EVER want a man so much in her life? Too bad that she was still pure… _

_Yet that could still change… _

_It was like Vegeta's gorgeous eyes compelled her to walk to him, seeing that she was currently – though slowly – sauntering up to him. The urge to run her hands all over his bronze skin was getting harder for her to control… _

"_What's wrong woman? What's holding you back?"_

_The fact that he was her worst enemy. _

"_You're too perfect," Bulma replied; damn her for not saying her true thoughts!_

_Then he closed the distance the only way he knew how. _

_He friggin' kissed her. _

_And she was kissing him back!_

_His lips perfectly molded unto hers… Then, the sweet and soft kiss turned into a full out battle for dominance. _

_And it was at that moment… Bulma opened her eyes for the first time._

**:3 :3 :3**

It was all a dream; quite frankly, Bulma thought it was an ingenious plan to get her to crack. But since no one was out to get her (since she was all alone in her bedroom), she knew she was just being paranoid.

It was a stupid dream, Bulma told herself, as she turned herself over to feel the comfort of her pillow.

But she also felt like she had been cock-blocked. By herself. Seeing that she didn't even have the chance to finish what she had started in her little dream. But maybe it should be a good thing that it ended.

The last thing that she needed was to have an attraction with a class A Jerk who just loved to torment her every chance he got.

It astounded her that she had ticked Vegeta off to the point when he would just fire her for good… but he didn't do it. She did the mother load of all crimes and she only got a scolding. That was definitely suspicious in her opinion… It made her think that Vegeta would plan something else against her.

Maybe he'd take off his shirt for the whole day and watch her suffer in misery. Note that was sarcasm and not Bulma being serious.

Her thoughts kept coming back to her dream… She kept picturing his golden chest, his abs, his biceps… heck, she even loved hearing his voice.

Wait. Did she just say she 'loved'? No, no, no. Sure, his voice was deep and masculine, but he was far from being sexy. At this point, contradicting herself was useless.

Because deep down, Bulma knew that she had an attraction toward him.

And it only took a dream to make her realize it.

Chi-Chi would just love this story.

**:3 :3 :3**

It was unfortunate that Bulma went to work feeling frustrated and PISSED, beyond anything else.

She pretty much ignored everyone's gaze as she slammed the door on her little office as loud as she could. She knew she was being obnoxious, but she couldn't care less right now.

After her little dream, she couldn't even go back to sleep… Lack of sleep = bad mood. No question. The fact that she had a sexy dream about VEGETA, of all people, was enough to dampen her mood entirely.

Bulma laid her head on her desk; she was inclined to sleep and was pretty much ready to do so…

Only, a certain person of the male species had the gall to yell at her for something or other.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Curse her boss with his uber-sexy voice!

"Shut up and let me sleep," Bulma muttered under her breath. She was not in the mood for any banter… could he not see that?

"Long night?"

Even though she had her head down, she could pretty much tell that he was smirking in a mocking manner. She wished she could wipe off the arrogant smile off of his pretty face!

"You know, it's all your fault," Bulma snapped her head back up, turning her head to meet the very eyes that she had once admitted that they were gorgeous…

Vegeta's onyx eyes were gazing into her own.

Much to Bulma's disappointment, he was not shirtless (it took all of her strength not to take those words back).

"Oh? What is my fault then, woman?" Did he have to look so sexy while appearing to be condescending?

"I didn't sleep last night, thanks to you." There was no way in hell that Bulma would tell him the real reason why she didn't sleep. She blamed his stupid genetics, responsible for his good looks, for her beauty sleep to be utterly ruined.

"Were you dreaming about me woman?"

Could he read her so easily?

Bulma gulped, feeling flustered.

Kill her now, please… If Vegeta didn't do it himself, let a supernatural force intervene to do it. What could be worse at this point?

If he confessed her love to her: that would be even worse!

"N-no!"

Oh, how the gods loved to punish her…

**:3 :3 :3**

**So now she admits it! Against her will though… 0_0 **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review – I'd love to know what you think!**


	16. She's Not Fooling Anyone: Trust Me

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter: let's just say it involves a DATE! XD**

**Rychefan**: In my family, giving out spoilers for something is a REALLY bad thing; my brother held a grudge against me for nearly two years because I gave him spoilers for Pirates of the Caribbean 4. :P Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Death101- Fox Version**: I love how you say stuff like that, when in truth, I think it's hilarious you refuse to give pity to Bulma. LOL. I wonder how she would feel if she knew we were laughing at her expense…. XD

**VegetaBulma fan**: It was awkward! ^_^ If I were in that situation, I would die from embarrassment. 0_0

**Lady Shenzuki**: You know if he ever heard you call him that, he'd probably kill you. No, he'd just give you a cold stare… Veggie-kun sounds so cute! Let's just say he'll use her attraction for him against her… :D

**ShinyShiza**: Now who is the troll, if I may ask? XD

**Bulma3678**: If Bulma lies, she'll be really obvious about it. Even Vegeta knows that! ^_^

**GVLuver**: Unfortunately, I don't ever dream about Vegeta's body. :( I think you're the only reviewer that sympathizes with Bulma. Hehe… XD

**Hottieanimegurl**: I'll send you the recipe via private message; does that sound good? :D Isn't Oreo the BEST? XD

**DBZ001**: Aww, thank you so much for your kind review! Are you sure you're dying? If so, please call 911!

**v-mangrl**: I'm pretty sure that is most girls' fantasies. LOL. Bulma can't hide it from Vegeta; he'll know that she dreamt about him in a heartbeat. XD

**My Whispers In The Dark**: Well, thank you very much; and it also makes me curious to know what Vegeta will do. All I know is that he's scheming… LOL.

**Beautiful-note2895**: And all I can say is thank you for reviewing; you must know how much I appreciate you commenting on this story! :D

**Guest**: And I love you right now for reviewing (even though I say that to a lot of people. LOL)!

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #16 She's Not Fooling Anyone: Trust Me**

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, in disbelief; he could tell that the woman was lying. He could tell that she was dreaming about him…She practically made no effort to hide her attraction for him. Vegeta smirked; no one could resist his charms for very long. This woman was no exception. But she did get points for sticking it to him, even though it was very pointless. She had a stubborn side to her – and Vegeta was willing to crack it. No matter how long it took and no matter what it took to do it.

"What?" Bulma's voice was filled with frustration, as she realized that he had kept staring at her; she could only be patient with a few of his glances… but since her boss was looking at her for the past few minutes, and he had said nothing, it made Bulma question what was Vegeta thinking…

Vegeta smirked; delighted that he had managed to receive one iota of a reaction out of her – although it was a negative one at that.

Bulma narrowed her cobalt eyes, feeling nothing but pure anger; what did this jerk find so damn funny?

"What is so funny? It's like you think I have dozens of zits on my face," Bulma crossed her arms, trying to come off as professional, lethal and intimidating.

"Yes, well, I would never have someone working for me looking less than their best," Vegeta replied, as he too crossed his arms to appear to be the very epitome of royalty and superiority.

Bulma just wanted to slap that stupid smile off of his face. This reminded her, that it was now her number one pet peeve: men smiling like they owned the entire world.

"So you admit that I'm pretty?" Bulma batted her eyelashes, supposedly in a flirtatious manner, but really, she was just teasing Vegeta.

And she so happened to love the look on his face that equaled to one that had constipation. It was priceless; Bulma knew then that she had to treasure these kinds of moments.

Score one for Bulma – while Vegeta had nothing.

"Well, I can't exactly take a woman out to dinner if she looked like an ugly old hag."

The blasted woman had caught him off guard; for once, it seemed as though Vegeta had been speechless, but it had only been for a moment. He wasn't going to let her gloat that she had managed to penetrate through his strategically placed walls.

"I hope you're not talking about your mother," Bulma practically threw daggers in his direction, as she stared coldly into his onyx eyes.

"My mother is as far from ugly that she can get, woman. After all, I have inherited the genes of a bloodline consisting of only pulchritudinous people."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it; your mom must be a MILF. So you're saying that I have to go out on a dinner date with you?" Bulma could hardly care less of her boss' ancestry and where he must have received his handsome looks. Narcissist.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, woman. It's not a date."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky I'm hungry. Let's go and get some sub sandwiches!" It was true; Bulma's stomach had been growling for nourishment every ten seconds. Well not every ten seconds, but you catch my drift, right?

Meanwhile, not that the woman knew or anything, Vegeta knew that this was the perfect opportunity to get her to confess she's attracted to him.

**:3 :3 :3**

It never once occurred to Bulma that Vegeta must have had an ulterior motive; not until they were sitting across from one another at a local Subway.

Both of them had finished their lunches and Bulma was pretty sure that Vegeta looked on in disgust while she chugged down a foot long sandwich, while getting sauce all over her fingers. She sure never ate like a lady when she was _hungry_, that was certain.

"What?" Bulma asked innocently, as she once again, batted her long eyelashes. It was as though she was oblivious to the fact that she had just pigged out.

"You're disgusting," Vegeta glared back at her, frowning as he did so.

Bulma then noticed that he had done nothing but pout the moment they entered Subway. It was like he had something up his butt… Not that she cared or anything. Right?

"Oh please, you guys of the male species eat A LOT more than this. How is this any different from what you inhale?" Bulma snorted.

"It's called moderation, woman. We don't suck our food down like a vacuum cleaner," Vegeta sneered. "And also we don't get fat."

Bulma widened her eyes; she knew she never once had a problem with her hearing, but from what he said to her now? Oh HELL NO! Calling a girl fat would most likely get you a one-way ticket to hell. It was that simple.

"I am so not fat, thank you very much. I just have feminine curves. Something that people like you doesn't understand." Men never had the ability to understand women; it was one of those great mysteries in life. What would it be like to finally note what she wanted for Valentine's Day? What would it be like to finally find a way out of a pregnant girl's mood swings? Unfortunately, appeasement was just something men had to do.

"I happen to know women."

Bulma gave him an expression that was similar to: Yeah, sure you are – when people claim to be celebrities and most others were skeptical.

"Really? Please do enlighten me," Bulma leaned in, gazing deep into Vegeta's eyes.

"I think that you want me," Vegeta whispered, just close enough that his warm breath touched her skin.

Bulma leaned back, as though she were afraid that she would catch some deadly illness. She was not expecting THAT from Vegeta. So he accused her of wanting him?

"So that's why you invited me here, isn't it? To get me to admit that I actually like you? Nice try," Bulma scoffed. It wasn't until she saw the satisfied gleam in his eye when she noticed that she said this all out loud.

And she so happened to not fool anyone when she tried to cover up her flustered expression. Vegeta was sure to tease her again at some point.

**:3 :3 :3**

Chi-Chi would have, honestly, watched this as a television program every single week; that was IF this recorded by cameras. And who wouldn't want to watch the antics of Bulma and Vegeta – duking it out in the office? It was hilarious, to say the least, but it would be at the expense of her dear friend's self-esteem.

"He told me that I have a crush on him. What is this – kindergarten?" Bulma ranted, pacing back and forth on her living room floor.

Chi-Chi had never seen Bulma this upset about something… then again; people do these sorts of things when they're in love. Chi-Chi knew the truth; the thing was, Bulma didn't.

"Chi-Chi, stop sitting there being a lazy-ass and tell me something useful! What should I do?" Bulma was pouty and she was close to losing it if her friend wasn't going to give her meaningful advice.

"You know I hate to take sides, but I think that you do like him."

"I do not like that obnoxious, pretentious, piece of ass! He is so rude and stuck up that I wish that I'd give myself a wedgie! I actually don't know WHY I have to put up with this crap. I know I took your side before about playing nice, but those days are gone!"

Bulma was not kidding anyone.

Truth? She was starting to believe that too.

**:3 :3 :3**

**So Bulma does have a crush on Vegeta. Meh. No big deal or anything… LOL. **

**Please review – I'd love to know what you think!**


	17. He Is So Not Happy With You, Sister!

**This chapter, I think, you will find extremely amusing; will Bulma prove that Vegeta has a crush on her? Find out! XD**

**Rychefan**: Obviously, Bulma is in love with him; she just doesn't have a good poker face. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lintu-lvr4**: You are so smart; Vegeta wouldn't go through all of this trouble if he didn't like her. Or maybe he just loves screwing with people. 0_0 Thanks for reviewing!

**Hottieanimegurl**: You know what is also awesome: Oreo blizzards from Dairy Queen! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

**Death101- Fox Version**: I love how you say that; I can just tell that you're not afraid of her. XD And Vegeta - you will have to find out; he is so mysterious! LOL!

**Bulma3678**: OMG – you are a brilliant genius; why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah – it's because I'm not exactly the smartest person on the planet sometimes. LOL. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**VegetaBulma Fan**: Reverse psychology: the one weapon you can use against the male species "Arrogant-imus" XD Thank you for reviewing! :3

**Guest**: I love everyone just the same; it wouldn't be fair to have a favourite! XD Just to make things clear for you, Bulma does have feelings for him. She just can't say it out loud; not yet anyways…

**NNP**: Unfortunately, Bulma is so stubborn, she can't think straight. :P

**Lady Shenzuki**: Ha ha – Veggie-kun is so freaking cute! :D That nickname for him will NEVER get old… And yes, there will be a few chapters on his point of view: do not worry!

**ShinyShiza**: Oh come on; wouldn't YOU watch their interactions at the office? Would you find that to be more entertaining or would you find Jersey Shore to be more hilarious? You know I'm right… (wink wink) LOL!

**Threeam inkblot**: You can totally see that Bulma has major feelings for him; Vegeta? He's totally more difficult to figure out… XD

**Vegetaboo**: You will learn all about that in this chapter, I do believe! XD

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #17 He Is So Not Happy With You, Sister!**

"Since we're not going to establish that you have a crush on your boss, the question is, does he have the hots for you?" Chi-Chi's sarcasm was noted, but it was not appreciated.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Bulma replied, as her cobalt eyes sparkled with amusement and her lips twisted to form a devious smile; in other words, Bulma was planning something… Vegeta should be in for a real treat.

"So what will you do if he is attracted to you?" Chi-Chi was pretty sure that Bulma would attempt something that could jeopardize her job: not to mention her morals. And God knew that Chi-Chi did not want to think about what would actually happen between the two in his office…

"I don't know; I haven't planned that far ahead yet," Bulma sighed, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"So in other words, you're just planning to torment him for the rest of your work years?" Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, skeptical about Bulma's 'plan'. It would be inevitable that the sexual tension between Bulma and Vegeta would grow to the point that sex was in their future.

"Shut up. What would YOU have me do?" When it came to dealing with pretentious pricks, Bulma wasn't exactly an expert on that. After all, she was merely used to being unattainable.

"If you really want to piss him off…"

The thing was, Chi-Chi did not even think that Bulma would take her seriously when she offered her a suggestion. All she knew was that she had to be around in the office when she did it – Vegeta had to be around too. Oh, how Chi-Chi loved the fact that Bulma was oblivious to many forms of jokes.

**:3 :3 :3**

She was dressed in a creamy, ivory dress that ended up to her knees, a short-sleeved pink cardigan and silver ballet flats. In Bulma's opinion, she knew she looked good; with only one coat of raspberry lip gloss, a few coats of mascara and a hint of blush was enough to make her the most beautiful woman in the room (in terms of innocence, not a Sex-goddess appeal).

In truth, Bulma was innocent; the way she was dressed, the way she behaved (mostly), no one could say there was anyone more pure and more angelic than Bulma Briefs.

However, she was on a mission to surprise some people; Vegeta, mainly.

Considering that Chi-Chi advised her to make him jealous, to see if he actually had the hots for her, she had to agree: wouldn't it be priceless to see the expression on his face? She should be able to tell whether or not he liked her. And to be honest, Bulma had no freaking clue what to do IF he held a soft spot for her. No – soft spot was definitely the wrong word choice.

The point was, if she wanted to make him jealous, she had to go out of her way to flirt with a co-worker. Unfortunately, Bulma did not know many people that would fit that roll. There was only one person she could flirt with. Yamcha. You know, you'd think that if he truly was in love with Bulma, he'd call back for another date. But apparently, no such luck.

But fate happened to be on her side, as Vegeta happened to be in the room; with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his arms crossed, while he leaned against the wall – as though he were waiting impatiently for something; it would explain the moody expression on his face.

Good. He was just close enough to see…

"Hey Yamcha!" Bulma practically screamed, as she walked down the aisle to where Yamcha's cubicle was.

"B-Bulma, hey," Yamcha grinned, trying to sound confident, but in reality – it sounded like he was preparing himself to be chastised by Bulma for ditching her on their 'date'. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what h-happened the other night…"

Bulma leaned forward, until she was close enough for her lips to touch Yamcha's. That was if she REALLY wanted to push Vegeta's buttons…

"Don't worry about it," Bulma batted her eyelashes. Out of the corner of her eye, she could feel the intense stare radiating from Vegeta's onyx eyes. She could see how he tensed – the moment when she started flirting with Yamcha… She could also see his hands crumpling into fists: it looked as though he wanted to punch Yamcha in the face.

Bulma could swear that her heart skipped a beat; was he truly jealous? Did he truly have feelings for her? But that shouldn't mean anything: after all, even if one was jealous, that didn't necessarily mean that they were in LOVE.

So if she saw another woman clinging unto Vegeta's arm, would she be jealous?

To be brutally honest with herself (in other words, she probably won't admit it to Chi-Chi), she may as well be.

And Bulma also had to admit that she had a crush on Vegeta; but hey, it wasn't like she'd do anything about it. Right?

**:3 :3 :3**

"What the hell did you want to see me about?" Bulma snarled, furiously crossing her arms, while pouting, in an attempt to look as angry as possible.

After her little stunt with Yamcha, who was a weakling by nature, Vegeta could not understand why he had felt such anger toward him… At first he thought it had nothing to do with the woman flirting with him, but over time, he could no convince himself.

Vegeta did not want any other man to be staring at her. Fact.

"You will stop acting like such a bitch in heat," Vegeta retorted, raising his voice.

Bulma blinked, before she pursed her lips. "What do you mean? I didn't do ANYTHING, you prick!"

Then she knew the truth… he had to be jealous.

"So you miss spending time with me, huh?" Bulma chuckled in amusement, as she noticed the look on Vegeta's face. "Be careful boss – people will start to think that you actually care."

However, Vegeta did not reply…

Because deep down, there was one thing that was telling him that he had an attraction for this woman. This woman kept pushing his buttons – this woman had constantly annoyed him to the point where he even had to FIRE her. Though she had spunk, he had to give her that much; and at least she was easy on the eyes…

But he was not in love with her. He had to tell himself this fifty times before his heart finally understood the message.

"Which reminds me… if I so happened to go on another date, would you pay him off to not show up?" For some unfathomable reason, Bulma sounded as though she were sad by this possibility.

_What is this woman getting at?_ Vegeta thought, completely dumbfounded. So the woman knew… now it turned out she wasn't as incompetent that he thought she was from the very beginning.

"So why did you do that, anyway? To remind me that you have all the power? To say that –"

Much to Bulma's surprise, a warm finger laid itself on her lips – preventing her from finishing off her coherent sentence. She relaxed, physically, but her guard was still up in her mind… The way that Vegeta was looking in to her eyes had made her heart skip a beat and her mental wall crumble into many pieces…

"You talk too much."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh wow – look at that: Bulma's in a tricky situation this time! XD**

**Please review – I'd LOVE to know what you think!**


	18. The Kiss, The Press, And The Big Bad Mom

**Just to let you know, Vegeta's Mommy pops in for another visit! XD **

**I wonder what she has to say this time…. LOL!**

**VegetaBulma Fan**: One) There will be more drama later on, so stay tuned for that! Two) Unfortunately, Bulma seems to think that no one is a match for her. Three) Don't you wish that was in the dictionary? No – try 'Pictionary' LOL! Vegeta's picture should definitely pop up! XD Four) Because I can. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**NNP**: I don't know why I keep writing all of these stupid cliffhangers! UGH! It annoys me! Is there a kiss? Maybe. You will have to read on!

**Rychefan**: If only Bulma can break the fourth wall to talk and listen to you; then that would be a miracle. LOL.

**Vegetaboo**: That is the mystery in this story; who will break the sexual tension? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will give in? XD Either way, you'll be surprised. LOL!

**Elleelle**: Of course he hasn't; he just made the stupid assumption that some women can't be beautiful AND is as smart as him. Take that Vegeta! XD

**Amara the hedgehog**: Shalalalala my oh my – looks like the boy's too shy; just go and kiss the girl! Disney references FTW! But guess what – they're not enough to break the fourth wall! So… he can't hear you. XD

**DBZGabster35**: Hmm… longer chapters you say? Alright – I'll see what I can do. ;)

**Guest**: What is it with you people; HE CANNOT HEAR OR SEE YOU! THE FOURTH WALL CANNOT BE BROKEN! LOL, just kidding! But yes, time will tell… :)

**v-mangrl**: So what is the tally up now? Like… 10 points Bulma and infinity points Vegeta? XD

**Lady Shenzuki**: Isn't it cute when Vegeta is jealous? I know – I would give ANYTHING to see that look on his face. Ha! Thanks for reviewing!

**Flee27**: You're right about that; there's a lot more drama that's just waiting to happen… Thanks for reviewing!

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #18 The Kiss, The Press And The Big Bad Mother**

Bulma, honestly, didn't know what to feel at that moment… Any speck of hatred for this one particular man was wiped clean from her ledger, as he continued to gaze into her azure eyes. The expression on his face almost seemed like he was about to proclaim his love for her: there were no traces of disgust or anything remotely related to strong dislike… instead, there was only lust.

Bulma could feel her cheeks burning with such intensity, as her breathing pattern quickened with anticipation… She was wondering… was he going to kiss her?

He finally removed his finger, as though he were finally giving her permission to speak.

But Bulma was speechless; it was like his finger had absorbed every word she planned to say the moment he touched her lips. She couldn't find anything to say. She only wanted the feel of his lips on hers… she wanted to feel every curve of his body and she wanted to take pleasure from that.

Yet, it appeared that Vegeta was frozen too: he was standing still – not making a move. Seconds turned into minutes; they still gazed into each others' eyes, with lust easily decoded.

Bulma hated to be the one to give in… but since he was not going to kiss the daylights out of her, something had to be done to break the tension.

She would find the words to ask what he was planning to do with her, yet something within her told her to be silent. It was frustrating that he was giving her confusing signals: she could easily see how attracted he was to her – why doesn't HE do something about it?

It was as though all of her prayers were answered: she could honestly say she enjoyed the feel of his scorching hot lips perfectly molding unto hers. Bulma widened her eyes, admitting to herself that he was an exquisite kisser… She returned it with equal passion, as it started to become more heated. Tongues started to fight for dominance; arms tightly holding unto one another's bodies; hands groping – reaching for certain places to increase the pleasure…

The timing was just perfect…

Next thing Bulma knew she was pressed firmly up against the wall, with Vegeta's hands caressing her thighs; she moaned, as her arms snaked around his neck and her hands snaking through his locks of onyx hair.

He kissed her harder, showing no mercy, as his tongue slipped through her lips to explore her cavern.

Bulma could feel pleasurable sensations all throughout her body, as he started to kiss down her neck; he sucked, licked and nibbled – making his way down to her collarbone.

_She wanted more…_

How could a man, so devilish and stubborn, be this good at making _her_ feel good? Then again… he probably had many women line up to get the chance to sleep with him.

It was at that moment, when she realized, **that** was what he probably wanted from her. A good lay.

For some reason, Bulma felt she just wanted more than that…

At that point, Bulma pushed him off. This… had… to stop before it was too late. She was not going to let him take her virginity away… she had to wait for the right man to sweep her off her feet. Was Vegeta the right one for her? She didn't know…

"Get off of me, you jerk!" Bulma had to use all of her strength, to not look into his eyes and to leave his office altogether. He didn't even try to stop her.

A plethora of emotions ran through her: guilt, shame and confusion. Shame that she almost gave into Vegeta's seduction… Confusion because it all happened too fast…

She breathed in and out, as she leaned against the office door… She had been about to engage in some hot office sex; she had just about given into her desires…

But she failed to notice a man with a camera walking away from the scene.

Because she was too pre-occupied with her thoughts; what was she going to do now? If anything, she couldn't tell Chi-Chi about this: no way in HELL!

Bulma knew she had to figure things out; what did she really want? She knew that she had a possible crush on Vegeta… okay, a full-blown crush on him, but she hadn't really wanted to do anything about it: up until the point he stared into her eyes with such passion.

Well, Bulma knew that she'd have to take time off of work; she couldn't stand being around Vegeta. Not for very long at least. Because the next time she'd see him, she was afraid that nothing would stop her from getting some in an office.

**:3 :3 :3**

"So what kinds of photos did you scoop up?" A pudgy, balding man raised an eyebrow – skeptical that the junior paparazzi in front of him had actual clean shots of certain celebrities. He had been an analyst for over twenty years, while the kid, in comparison, had no experience.

So it came as a shock to learn that the boy had claimed to have taken photographs of the infamous Vegeta Ouji and a beautiful lady companion making out in his office.

"Don't worry Mr. Tamaki, they are good ones," the boy – who looked no older than twenty years old – replied, his tone filled with excitement. "If you can take a look at them, do you think they'll be able to make the front page?"

"Well, son, just give me a look and I'll see what I can say about them."

The moment that the boy handed over his camera over to Mr. Tamaki, he had a feeling that this kid was telling the truth. He widened his eyes, as he took one good look at the several pictures that this guy managed to take without getting caught.

"So? What do you think?"

"Son, these will be hitting the tabloids by the end of the week!"

**:3 :3 :3**

The only explanation that he could come up with… was the fact that she was a witch – who put a spell on him. It could be true, since not very many people had cerulean hair and bright blue eyes…

Ugh. The point was, Vegeta hated himself for lowering down to HER level; what the hell did he think he was doing? Yet, he couldn't help but note that he had an attraction to her. Although if it were up to him, the witch theory would be the only reasonable explanation there was.

He couldn't stop thinking about those luscious bow-shaped lips that puckered in a seductive pout… He couldn't stop thinking about the way her eyes gleaming with anger whenever he said something to upset her… He couldn't stop thinking about those lean legs that were wrapped around his hips.

Vegeta didn't know what to do with himself; sure, he wanted a good lay, but with that wench? He wasn't so sure about that. Yet it almost happened anyway.

Vegeta growled, turning back unto his stomach – feeling the soft sheets underneath him.

Why he bothered to think of this continuously in two days was beyond his understanding. And the fact that he was thinking about her while he was in BED was enough to damper his mood.

Damn it all to HELL! Could things really get any worse?

It was like the Gods felt like mocking him today, as his phone rang loudly throughout the room.

Vegeta checked the clock; it was 9:02 AM – who the HELL could be calling this early? He was in no mood for any chit-chats.

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta grumbled into his phone, not particularly caring he lacked in manners at the moment.

"Tsk, tsk. That is no way to speak to your mother, Vegeta," Rosicheena chastised her son, disappointment easily detectable in her tone of voice.

Vegeta scoffed; great. Now his mother had phoned – probably to bitch at him for something that he probably forgot to do, or whatnot.

"Whatever. Now are you going to tell me why you have phoned me this early?"

"Vegeta, I am not happy with you and how you handled things at the office."

What could she be possibly know about what happened at the office? She had to be more specific than that, damn her.

"What are you blabbing on about now, mother?"

"I am talking about the fact that all over the tabloids, you and your newest conquest are getting it on in your office!" Rosicheena screeched as her anger and obvious displeasure starting to show through her voice. "This is NOT what I had in mind when I said I wanted grandchildren, Vegeta!"

Who. The. Fuck. COULD HAVE SEEN?!

He knew his mother was telling the truth; there would be no way she'd be lying about something like this.

Great! Just great! Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse for him!

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh. My. God. That just HAS to suck for Vegeta and Bulma! 0_0 **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review – I'd love to know what you think!**


	19. Okay, I Like You - So Effing What?

**(Laughs like a maniac) Look at all the reviews I got! ^_^ **

**If you're thinking: Is she insane? 0_0 **

**I don't blame you. LOL. Thank you guys so much for reviewing – your support means a lot, once again!**

**Rychefan**: The thing about cliff-hangers though is that you never know when the writer will update next, so it keeps you in suspense; for some reason that really bothers me. LOL. If Bulma could hear you, she probably wouldn't listen (no pun intended) because she is SO stubborn. Even more so than an ass. LOL!

**Lady Shenzuki**: The tabloids were inevitable, I agree! ^_^ So what is Vegeta going to do now? His momma is already ticked and she'll probably cuss him out some more until he gets the girl (Bulma) to be his woman. XD And please, be patient! You are pressuring me! XP Just joking, no one really pressures me to update. Most of the time.

**NNP**: Oh yes… :D They are royally ******, as you like to say. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Amara the hedgehog**: It actually came to my attention: who let a tabloid reporter into the office? 0_0 Hmm… could Vegeta's Mommy have something to do with this? Could she be the one to push two and two together? With the help of Bunny? Who knows? It's just a guess. XD

**Threeam inkblot**: I agree with you: things are going to be even fierier around the office! XD

**DBZGabster**: I enjoy your review to the nine thousandth power! :D

**v-mangrl**: I swear, you are going to widen your eyes at Bulma's reaction; it's like you can actually hear her SCREAM. Which she totally will…

**vegetaboo**: Something WILL happen between them; you'd have to be a moron to not assume that. Because we all know that they will confront each other! Who knows – maybe they'll actually get together this time! XD

**Death101- Fox Version**: Yamcha is just collateral damage – nothing more. LOL. Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing!

**Beautiful-note2895**: Knowing Bunny, she'll probably have something up her sleeve… XD

**Elleelle**: For some reason, I don't feel sorry for that reporter if Vegeta actually snaps his neck. 0_0

**VegetaBulma Fan**: Ha ha, ain't that the truth? Ha! But Bulma will force him to co-operate… she'll nag at him to let the guy take his picture! XD Vegeta's mother will never, ever, ever let it go until he makes up with Bulma (note that I say 'make up' and not 'make out'!) LOL!

**Flee27**: Will they work together or will they actually screw it all up? I want you to think about that for a second. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**VegetaandBulma99**: You better watch out, you better not try: to kill him because he simply won't die – Vegeta is coming to town! XD Note that I was singing a song there, he he. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Shiny Shiza**: THHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNNKS for reviewing! :D

**Lady Shenzuki**: Didn't you already review? 0_0

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #19 Okay, I Like You – So Effing What?**

What. The. Freaking. HELL!

Bulma, honestly, felt like punching the nearest bystander in the face; though to be honest, she felt like doing MUCH more than that. She had the urge to decapitate the bastard who photographed her alleged affair with Vegeta Ouji in his office, cut up his body and toss the parts into a wood chipper. But even if she did that, she wouldn't be satisfied with the results. Murder wasn't in her DNA… sad to say.

When she first saw the picture, that had been sent to her from Chi-Chi (of which she had gotten it from an online website), Bulma shrieked to high heaven. Not only that, she first thought that Vegeta was trying to make a fool out of her, yet AGAIN. Honestly, she couldn't take much more of this.

Bulma was lucky it was her day off today; she didn't have to come to work. But what would everyone say when she came back in two days?

How was he in bed? That question would be truly irrelevant, and wrongly worded, something that Bulma wouldn't bother answering: because the blush on her face would most likely say it for her.

No, they did NOT have sex; but they were so fricking close to. Bulma was glad that she stopped: otherwise, the photographer would have caught more shots of them together…

But Bulma had to admit that Vegeta was an awfully good kisser, but did that make up for his atrocious behavior to all of his employees?

The fact that she had a crush on him – that she could easily squash if she wanted to – was enough to put a stop of all the confusing thoughts in her head.

Bulma was going to continue thinking about her secret crush, only that her mother had trudged up to her window (of which the blinds provided darkness for her – something that she desperately needed) and OPENED the blinds; causing luminescent rays of sunlight to temporarily blind Bulma.

She shrieked, as she hid her face in her pillow, reacting as though she were a vampire when exposed to the light.

"Now what is my beautiful daughter doing in a dark and desolate place like this?" Bunny asked, purely meant to sound rhetorical. She ticked in disappointment, as she put her hands on her hips: seeing the 'mess' of her daughter underneath the cover of her blanket.

"Hiding from judgmental people like you," Bulma grumbled, trying to sound mean and disrespectful. However, her mother could not tell what an insult was and what a compliment was: she was that ditz sometimes…

Bunny merely giggled. "Sweetie, did something happen between you and Mr. Vegeta?"

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise; could her mother know? Then again…

Bulma pretty much leaped out of her bed, as she flung herself to her mother's side, grasping her shoulders. "What do you know about that?"

"What do I know, honey? I know that you and Mr. Vegeta have quite the chemistry," Bunny chuckled in amusement, noting the embarrassed flush on her daughter's facial structure.

"Mom!" Bulma yelped, covering her face in her hands: her mother was probably the only person she knew that had any decent tact to say stuff like that.

"Now don't be embarrassed; the places where you young people fall in love. It is quite remarkable, actually. In all honesty, I think Vegeta will make a great son-in-law."

For the rest of her life, Bulma knew she should expect her mother to push her to marry Vegeta; it was like it was her natural duty to become a matchmaker.

At this point, however, Bulma was still tired and therefore, she did not bother to argue with Bunny.

In Bunny's opinion, it seemed as though her daughter had started to listen to her. About time! Now, about the wedding… and the grandbabies that will come soon thereafter.

**:3 :3 :3**

_You are attracted to her… _

So what if he thought she had a decent body? So what if she was as gorgeous as she had claimed? It didn't change the fact that she was an annoying harpy.

Vegeta sighed heavily, as he ran his fingers through his tousled raven locks; he did not have the strength to deal with any of this crap right now. His mother had given him the bitching of his life, though Vegeta thought she had PMS…

But there was something about that woman that caused him to act differently; before, he was the man that would rent out a one-day rental (if you know what I mean). He was never meant to settle down with one wench for the rest of his miserable life.

When Vegeta closed his eyes, he only saw a gorgeous smile and azure eyes gazing into his… Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?

He knew that she had spunk, and more intelligence than any other woman had given him, and that she had caused him to become extremely 'jealous'. Flirting with another co-worker was not something that any of his employees would pull off; this was a strict company.

What really made Vegeta's blood boil was the fact that Bulma had flirted with Yamcha, of all people (whom he paid to not show up at her 'date')…

Why did he start calling her Bulma?

Whatever; it was an attraction that he could easily squish if he wanted to. But he couldn't… that was what made him angry.

But before Vegeta could think about what he should do, he heard his office door **slam**. He pursed his lips; it seemed as though someone wanted to sign their death wish for the day…

"Vegeta," the angry tone of Yamcha Mortez spat out in detest, as he stared furiously into his boss' eyes.

Vegeta narrowed his onyx eyes; he was not in the mood… but maybe he could settle this now. "What the hell do you want?" Vegeta asked, sounding just as ticked as Yamcha – if not more.

Instead of a reply, Yamcha tossed a magazine unto Vegeta's desk, and then he crossed his arms while he waited for Vegeta to understand why he had come into see him.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, as he took a look at the photograph that everyone around the office was talking about: the very one that revolved around Vegeta and Bulma kissing. With the headlines: "Vegeta's Steamy New Love Interest: Will It Last?"

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk; somehow, he felt reassured that the woman wanted him and in actual fact, she did not like Yamcha.

"What are you trying to prove? She doesn't deserve someone like you," Yamcha snorted.

"Then what does she need?" Vegeta sneered, sounding as though he 'cared'.

"A man that will love her – not use her like a fucking toy."

Yamcha was close to getting his face re-arranged altogether; he was lucky he only got a punch to the face. Otherwise, Vegeta could have had his first murder victim.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Okay, so both of them know that they 'like' each other; but will it turn into actual love? We will see… So please review – I'd love to know what you think!**


	20. If This Is What It Feels Like

**I have a feeling you guys are going to love this chapter! Romantic development… ACTIVATE!**

**Thanks go out to… **

**DBZGabster**: I'm so glad to have your approval from the last chapter! It means a lot, believe it or not! And as for the Vegeta being sick… maybe that will happen – who knows? :D

**Flee27**: The battle is just getting started, thank you very much! I hope you love this chapter as much as I do! ^_^

**Lady Shenzuki**: Review whoring? I never review TWICE on a story – only once does it for me. LOL.

**VegetaBulma Fan**: If it were a video game, that K.O would be worth 20,000 points. LOL. As for Bulma's reaction? You will see later on… :D

**Guest**: Just read this chapter – everything is perfectly detailed and well-written! If you pay close attention that is. XD

**Hottieanimegurl**: If you thought that chapter was awesome, wait until you see this one! :)

**Rychefan**: To be honest, I hate Yamcha so much, that I just want to throw apples at him. But I won't do that because I'm a nice person. XD

**NNP**: Not only is it classy, it is hilarious! If only we can break the fourth wall… maybe then I'll be able to knock them off their feet!

**v-mangrl**: Because of his supposed 'feelings' for Bulma, and the fact that he saw the tabloid picture, Yamcha did manage to become a big boy and face Vegeta. Too bad the effort was in vain though…

**vegetaboo**: What can I say about Yamcha – he thinks he can just play with Bulma's feelings too: after all, you're right about Vegeta paying him off. Will Vegeta make the first move? We'll see.

**Beautiful-note2895**: Don't worry – we'll be hearing more from Goku in just a little bit! ^_^

**Elleelle**: I'm pretty sure Vegeta will be running out the door with his tail between his legs after he meets her. LOL. Bunny can be quite scary… 0_0

**Miikodesu**: Vegeta's past. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to reveal such information; I'll see what I can do. If all else fails, I'll talk to his mommy. LOL!

**Death101- Fox Version**: Who else is there to blame? Other than the Slenderman… LOL.

**GVLuver**: Thanks so much for reviewing – I really appreciate it! ^_^

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #20 If This Is What It Feels Like**

There was talk, the next day at work that Vegeta Ouji had gotten into a fight with someone; rumour had it that it was Yamcha who had instigated the fight, but no one knew for certain.

When Bulma heard about this information, from numerous co-workers, her heart began to race. When she heard about this information, she acknowledged the feeling of anxiety take hold of her stomach. She was worried about him. Bulma was not going to hide these feelings anymore…. She knew that she liked Vegeta; after all of this time, what would denying anything accomplish? So she was going to start being honest with herself.

Bulma took a deep breath in, feeling her heart pound against her chest; she could do this! She could walk through those doors and talk to her boss like a civilized person. And let's hope that this won't turn out to be extremely awkward.

"Mr. Ouji?" Considering that Bulma felt like being nice to her boss today (mainly due to the fact that she had a crush on him), she just thought it would be a nice change of routine. Although Vegeta wouldn't see it the same way.

As Bulma closed the door, she noted the silence radiating from the man that she had come to be attracted to. She noticed that he probably wasn't in the mood to argue with her, or something to that effect.

And Bulma really didn't want to fight with him this time… She was only there to make sure he was okay, right?

"Mr. Ouji?" Bulma repeated, using a softer, gentler tone of voice, as she quietly walked up to his desk – of where he had his back turned from her.

"What do you want, woman?" Bulma gasped, as she heard him using a tone that was not filled with amusement or anger: merely exhaustion. Bulma could feel shivers run down her spine. It could only mean that something did happen…

"Are you okay?" Bulma felt extremely nervous, and even then that was an understatement. Her legs felt like jelly: it was as though she was about to collapse unto the floor any moment. Not to mention that her heart was pacing at a speed that could even be quicker than a cheetah's.

"What do you care?" Vegeta scoffed, sounding a little harsher than he would have cared to admit, but he still did not turn around to meet the fiery gaze of Bulma.

Bulma growled. She, for one minute, hoped that Vegeta would have actually appreciated her acting caring and respectful! So what – did he actually prefer getting bitched at? Apparently he did…

"I'll have you know that I actually do care – thank you very much!" Bulma blurted the truth out before she realized it, much to her chagrin.

Her cheeks started to turn a dark shade of crimson and Bulma tried to get rid of it in case Vegeta ever decided to turn around… "So why don't you do all of us a favour and turn around so I can get a look at you?"

Bulma got the surprise of her life – not only did he do as she requested, he did not even say anything (not even an insult or a rude remark)…

All Bulma could really notice at that point were two things: 1) there was blood on his knuckles and 2) Vegeta looked plain out exhausted.

"Well? Are you done gawking for the day?"

Bulma didn't answer at first; she honestly didn't know what to say to him… There were a lot of questions that Bulma wanted answered: such as – why did Vegeta get himself into a fight? Who actually antagonized him to the point where his hands would get dirty?

Before she knew it, she was by his side, continuing to gaze intently in his onyx eyes. "What happened?" Bulma inquired softly, as her fingers brushed his cheek.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Bulma could tell that he was not planning on telling her. Not even if he wanted to. She sighed, deciding that the truth really didn't matter. "Okay. You don't have to tell me. It's not like it's any of my business, right?" Bulma chuckled sheepishly, before she briefly kissed Vegeta on the cheek.

"But I'll have you know that I was worried about you. Don't you forget that."

Judging from the shocked expression on Vegeta's facial features, Bulma assumed that he didn't believe her. Or maybe he truly didn't hear something like that from anyone else… Bulma mentally shook her head; she shouldn't judge him. His past was his past – and if he planned on keeping that private… it was his choice.

"Why do you care?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

Bulma thought about this question a lot for the past few days… Why should she care about Vegeta? Why should she show kindness to him for the first time? Why would she choose to act this way now?

"I don't know – I just do. You're lucky I just felt nice today," Bulma replied, with a shrug of her shoulders. "If you want, I can go and get you your coffee," she offered, and heck, she even threw a small smile in his direction. Little did she know that everything about her affected him immensely.

"Fine." And that was all that he would say – what else was there to say? The conversation, or rather a lack of one, was already finished.

"Alright."

She had only been in there for five minutes and Bulma felt as though she had accomplished a lot more than she had done in the past few months.

Honestly, Bulma felt good…

**:3 :3 :3**

"So what did happen?" Bulma asked with a curious tone, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much, Bulma. But all I know is that Yamcha was very upset about the photo between you and… you know who," Goku explained. Bulma knew that her friend was serious by the tone of his voice and the unreadable expression within his dark eyes.

Bulma snorted, finding it a little hard to believe. What could Yamcha possibly be upset about? It wasn't like HE was the one making out with the hot office boss. Not to mention that his so called 'feelings' never really shone through until Vegeta entered the situation. Which, in other words, meant that Yamcha was jealous of Vegeta.

"That didn't mean he had to go and start a fight with his boss," Bulma rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms. "He could have been fired."

"Yeah, but I know Vegeta defended your honour – and that's saying something, coming from him."

Bulma nearly choked on her drink, the minute Goku finished off his sentence. She widened her azure eyes in shock, as she then realized that her ears would never betray her like that.

It was funny that Bulma had come to know the full scoop on what occurred between Yamcha and Vegeta during her morning coffee break. And Goku seemed too eager to let her know what really happened.

"He defended my honour?" Bulma couldn't help but raise both of her eyebrows, sceptical.

"I think he really likes you, so is it that surprising?"

Of course it was surprising! Vegeta had only acted rude and obnoxious to her for the past few months! Never ONCE did he treat her with the respect that Bulma knew she deserved. But ever since he kissed her, he did act quite different from what Bulma had been used to. Even today seemed like a change of routine: Vegeta didn't even raise his voice, nor did he actually insult her appearance. Of course, he kissed the most gorgeous woman on the planet, so he should have no reason to insult her.

So would Vegeta have any reason to start courting her then? Bulma had to admit that it would be nice for him to start paying attention to her. What was there not to love about her? She was smart, she was pretty and she had a sweet personality that no one could resist. Vegeta should take advantage of that fact!

"He acts like an A-class jerk: of course it's surprising!"

"Well, it's not in my place to say that Vegeta has a few secrets of his own. He's always used to treating people the way he does now."

Bulma didn't say anything, since Goku's words kept her mind busy – trying to decode them.

What had been Vegeta really like? Goku would not lie to her about that: after all, he probably knew him way better than Bulma. It really made Bulma curious to make her want to find out.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Bulma, you may be disappointed that Vegeta is not going to tell you anything. Just go and ask his freaking mommy! LOL! **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter: please leave a review because I'd love to know what you think!**


	21. Momma, I'm In Love With My Office Boss

"**Vegeta, what's the total views on this story?"**

"**It's over 9000!"**

**I swear to you, I am not lying: 13,877 people had viewed this story! I feel so happy! (Wipes stray tears from eyelids) Thank you guys so much! :D**

**NNP**: I wonder how that conversation will play out; will she actually get along with his mom? Maybe. That's all I can say. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hottieanimegurl**: Thank you so much for reviewing! :3

**Vegetaboo**: I'm sorry if I didn't fulfill your expectations! :P And he'll probably kiss her again in the future anyways, so don't worry about that! XD

**v-mangrl**: If I want to know which celebrity is having a baby, I can just ask Goku! LOL! Thank you for reviewing!

**Death101- Fox Version**: Oh please, she can't hear me; even if she can, she can't hurt me! XD But will Bulma actually go and see his mother? 0_0 I wonder how that will turn out… LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**GVLuver**: Thank you so much for reviewing – I really appreciate it! ^_^

**AAA**: I think you are interesting for saying that you think this story is interesting. I hope that makes sense. LOL.

**Guest**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Rychefan**: Who is Guko? Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**: Thank you very much for reviewing – hugs and kisses to you! (Mwah!) :D

**Xyasminx2**: Aww, thanks so much for reviewing: you get a hug and a kiss! (Mwah!) :D

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Or the Slenderman. 0_0 Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already**

**Drabble #21 Momma, I'm In Love With My Office Boss**

"Bulma?"

Miss Bulma Briefs, personally, did not like it when people interrupted her work hours; for some reason, it really irritated her to know that some certain co-workers think they could burst in for some stupid reason or other. Well, it wouldn't be a stretch to think that her boss may be the cause of this pet peeve.

Still, Bulma was surprised nonetheless to see Yamcha standing before her; however, he appeared to be quite angry with her, or rather, with someone else. After all, his onyx eyes were filled with hatred, there was an incredibly noticeable purple bruise underneath his left eye and his arms were crossed.

"Yamcha, are you okay?" Bulma wasn't even sure if she was one hundred percent concerned; after all, he had to have been the one to start the fight between him and Vegeta.

"Am I okay?" Yamcha sneered in disgust, "As a matter of fact, I should be asking you that."

_I swear if he's going to proclaim his undying 'love' for me, I'm going to puke._

"Why shouldn't I be?" Bulma answered, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She succinctly wondered if Yamcha had been talking about the whole scandal on the front page of every tabloid known to mankind… To be honest, Bulma was somewhat not over it, but she figured it wouldn't do any good for her to be cooped up inside of her house. And really, she didn't want anyone to think she was embarrassed – only that she had come out strong, as if to say "Take that, society!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Yamcha stated bluntly, his eyes piercing into her own.

Bulma didn't exactly understand why Yamcha was throwing a hissy fit about it; they were not even friends, for Kami's sake! Heck, Yamcha didn't even show UP to their so-called 'date': so why should he go running around acting like a hypocrite? Men were typically confusing…

"I'll be okay, Yamcha. And besides – it was just one kiss." Her heart was unsatisfied with her trying to play it cool, like she didn't even care… But Bulma had to ignore that.

"Didn't really fool me, but whatever."

Bulma pursed her lips, realizing that her patience was about to snap in two. She had tried to stay as calm and pleasant as she could, but Yamcha was making it hard for her to do so. "What is your problem, Yamcha? I get it that Vegeta hurt you –"

"My problem is that he is using you: to him, you're just another woman to screw."

"What would you know about him?" Bulma retorted with disdain.

"Look – he's a rich, arrogant bastard that flaunts off his success; it doesn't take an idiot to realize that he doesn't care about settling down."

"_**Well, it's not in my place to say that Vegeta has a few secrets of his own. He's always used to treating people the way he does now." **_Goku's words repeated, without end, in Bulma's mind; of course she understood that everyone had some skeletons in the closet that couldn't be afforded to be discovered. But the fact that Yamcha was acting out on jealousy and judging Vegeta so quickly ticked Bulma off.

"Now you just leave him alone, Yamcha. He probably has a good reason why for doing this."

Yamcha snorted in disbelief, or maybe he was disgusted that Bulma had continued to fight against him about this matter. "Good reason? Bulma, I hate to say it, but people don't need a reason to treat other people with disrespect."

"Get over yourself, Yamcha! It's not like he's a stone cold criminal!" Bulma raised her voice.

"He should be; he doesn't treat women with the respect they deserve. If you can't see that, then you're just as hopeless as the rest of them."

Bulma had always heard people talk smack about her, but this was the first time that a co-worker had said something so… demeaning and harsh. Bulma truly didn't know what to say to Yamcha, who turned around to go back to his station.

So she was just as bad as the rest of them huh? Bulma sulked, as she sat back down on her chair. She could feel her skin become grey and clammy and she swore that her head was starting to ache. Bulma sighed: she didn't have the energy to deal with anyone for the rest of the day.

From what Yamcha just said about her, he made her sound like she was a whore… She had never expected to hear such an astonishing comment from him. Then again, you'd be surprised to learn that appearances could be deceiving.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Excuse me, Mr. Ouji, I would like to take a leave of absence for the rest of the day."

Vegeta looked up, with his eyes set in a narrow gaze – filled with suspicion, to meet the tired azure orbs belonging to Bulma Briefs. He couldn't help but notice how ghastly pale her skin had become.

Under normal circumstances, he would have urged his employees to work for the rest of the day and to suck up their supposed illness. However, seeing that this was the very woman that he had kissed, he would not feel right doing that. It was like he was turning into a softie, which was something that Vegeta never wanted to become.

"You may be able to get away with playing hooky in high school, woman, but such foolishness will get you nowhere here."

Bulma rolled her eyes, sort of expecting to receive such a comment. "Do I have to go on my knees to beg you? I have a migraine that needs to be taken care of."

Bulma was not only in need of sleep, she was cranky; and she also had a tendency to blame things on other people when circumstances called for it. And she so happened to blame her most recent illness on Yamcha.

Bulma cursed, as she noted how her vision started to blur. She knew she had to sit down fast, before she collapsed unto the ground… right in front of her boss.

Before she fell onto the ground, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, holding her steady. "Thanks," Bulma muttered, though she couldn't help but be captivated by his dark charcoal eyes…

"So you wouldn't mind taking me home? Seeing that I can't stand my ground," Bulma suggested.

Vegeta grunted, seeing that there was no other way to get out of this…

**:3 :3 :3**

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you," Chi-Chi said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, it's true, okay? No need to rub it in my face," Bulma grumbled, as she took a sip of water.

"And here I thought you were in a good mood," Chi-Chi pointed out.

Bulma smiled, "Yeah, I guess."

Who would have thought she would have loved Vegeta carrying her in his big, strong arms? And who would have thought that she never wanted him to let her go? But considering that she liked him, it wasn't a surprise she had such thoughts.

"I knew it then. You are in love with Mr. Vegeta Ouji," Chi-Chi proclaimed, in a sing-song voice.

"I am not in love. It's just a crush."

Deep down though, Bulma truly questioned that: was it more than just a crush?

"Does my little girl have a crush? Aww, it's so cute! Is it that nice Mr. Vegeta? Did he ask you to marry him?" Bunny popped into the room, wearing a joyful smile, as she sat down beside her daughter – primping her hair.

Bulma sighed. Now she wouldn't hear the end of it from her dear mother.


	22. Cross My Heart And Hope To Die

**I thought that this chapter was particularly fun to write, so I hope you guys like it! ^_^**

**NNP**: I'll send you a link of this amazing fanart of Bulma and Vegeta's mom arguing it out (it's by Gwendy) and it's totally amazing! ^_^ But yes, Vegeta was such a sweetheart to bring her home like that!

**Rychefan**: Ha ha, yeah – I knew you meant Goku the moment I uploaded the chapter. XD Isn't Vegeta such a nice guy for doing that for her? :D

**GVLuver**: Love (apparently) is a beautiful thing; you'd be surprised how it really changes a person. LOL!

**Xyasminx2**: Aren't cliff-hangers the best? Thank you so much for reviewing! :D

**Vegetaboo**: In retrospect, I have to agree with you… but oh well, what's done is done. XD In my opinion, Yamcha should have gotten tazored. Forgive me if I sound too sadistic. :P Thanks for reviewing!

**v-mangrl**: Vegeta's mom and Bunny do know each other very well… :D I wouldn't be surprised if there WAS an intervention. LOL! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Hottieanimegurl**: I love how you summed up your emotions into one single word. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Guest**: Thank you so much for saying that; I appreciate it! ;)

**Guest**: Yep – I made the narcissistic, cranky but extremely well-proportioned Vegeta to come take her home; I told you guys there would be a romantic development, would there not? XD

**OyaYansa9**: I have to say I'm extremely touched by your review; and you're definitely right about the Bulma and Vegeta part: if they didn't fight, it'd be extremely out of character and weird. LOL! Thank you very much for reviewing!

**Death101- Fox Version**: Everyone loves Bunny! LOL! I sometimes wonder if that is her real name… XD But she does make every funny situation seem more amusing; it's because she's BUNNY! XD

**Lady Shenzuki**: They didn't scare me; I just didn't see it happen very often. LOL!

**AAA**: Doesn't Bunny seem to be clairvoyant? XD It'd make sense…

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #22 Cross My Heart And Hope To Die**

It turned out that Bulma was easily affected by Yamcha's words – totally contradicting to what she believed earlier that day. She lived by two rules: the first was to never give a damn about what other people thought about her and the other one revolved around living her life to the fullest without regrets. Both of those mantras were placed inside her head at a very young age and she never questioned them.

But Bulma really felt hurt by what Yamcha said to her earlier that day…

"_**My problem is that he's using you: to him, you're just another woman to screw."**_

Sure, Vegeta Ouji was the most coveted man in this country and he probably got laid more than once, but Yamcha totally made him sound like a man-whore. It flat out disgusted Bulma.

"_**Look – he's a rich, arrogant bastard that flaunts off his success; it doesn't take an idiot to realize he doesn't care about settling down."**_

Who said it was a pre-determined thing that everyone had to get married and have children? Obviously, there were a lot of people in this world who weren't meant to have a family: either that or they just didn't want one. It crossed Bulma's mind whether or not Vegeta wanted to settle down… Bulma shook her head, knowing that it was pointless to ask such a thing when she would receive no answer.

"_**Good reason?... but people don't need a reason to treat other people with disrespect…" **_

Yamcha was probably one of those people who would never understand the meaning of secrets. He probably grew up in a happy-go-lucky family that never experienced true pain or anything like that. So what would he know?

Then there was the fact that Yamcha had slammed the door on her face, saying that Bulma was just like those whores on the street, who beg for a good time.

Now that hurt… but not as much as Vegeta getting repeatedly bashed.

Bulma closed her eyes and immediately, she could picture him in her mind: his strong arms holding her gently, his onyx eyes gazing into her own with concern and his gruff voice telling her that she would not get anywhere by slacking in life.

For some reason, she could still hear him saying that to her, which made her chuckle. But that amused smile faded, as the thought of Yamcha's words came crashing down…

Vegeta would not treat other people like crap unless he had a reason… Bulma knew that much.

But she also knew something else; a fluttery feeling occupying her stomach, taking hold of her heart and basically melting her from the inside… it was more than just a crush. Wasn't it? It was a ridiculous conception, considering that Bulma knew nothing about the guy. But love came in strange places, didn't it?

Bulma groaned, turning over unto her other side – feeling the cool fabric of her pillow – as she closed her eyes. She knew she was falling deeper in love with him… she had plenty of dreams, let's put it that way.

Vegeta was hard not to resist, but since Bulma had been stubborn from the very beginning, it was inevitable that feelings of attraction would come rain over the both of them.

But what should she do about it? Bulma bit her lip, to the point where she could taste blood. This wasn't like high school: where she could just confess her undying love to the most popular guy in school. This wasn't a fairy tale – where the Prince so happened to be in love with her too. This was real life.

"_**Just… shut up, go to sleep and come back to work tomorrow…" **_

Bulma could swear the moment he said those words to her, when he took her home, he had a blush on his cheeks. She couldn't say exactly for sure though because Vegeta turned around from her abruptly, taking his leave.

But it did give her some assurance that he did care for her well-being.

And she cared about him too…

Though Bulma had no clue what to do about her feelings, she felt slightly less conflicted. At least she had sorted out her feelings…

**:3 :3 :3**

You never know until you try – that was the best advice she could possibly receive from her mother…

It was a terrifying piece of advice though; the thought of confessing one's love to another was frightening! Would he like you back? Or was it just an unrequited crush?

But what was the worst that could possibly happen?

Bulma could remember hearing her mother giggling as she asked her that this morning… _**"Honey, you never know until you try. But if you ask me, I think he is in love with you." **_Bunny seemed to be wise in the ways of love, but it wasn't until Bulma thought she was in love then she understood what she tried to tell her.

Bulma unbuttoned the first button to her puffy, azure blouse that matched her eyes – which were full of nervous energy. She could totally do this… right?

"_**Just practice saying I love you, Vegeta. Maybe that will calm your nerves." **_

"I… love you," Bulma whispered, "Vegeta."

Somehow, she felt unsatisfied: it was too quiet. If she was any kind of real woman, she'd have no trouble expressing her confidence.

And that compelled her to actually say it louder, and more exuberant… "I love you, Vegeta!" Bulma raised her voice… And something else compelled her to look outside of her boss' door, where a figure stood out there…

Bulma felt extreme embarrassment clouding her senses. Great. Some person probably assumed that she did love Vegeta… and she could only hope that he wouldn't spread the word.

Her heart was pounding against her chest like never before, as the doorknob slowly opened…

Bulma got the surprise of her life, as she saw Vegeta Ouji enter: the expression on his face unreadable…

Oh no… what could happen to her now?

**:3 :3 :3**

**You guys should hate me right about now! XD**


	23. This Isn't A Movie - This Is Real Life!

**Oh, how I love the responses you guys concoct; you guys are so awesome! XD**

**Lintu-lvr4**: I think you're the only reviewer who didn't take the cliff hanger as an evil thing. LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**Elleelle**: Yeah, you never know who might be listening in! That happened to me once and it was absolutely HORRIFYING! 0_0 Thanks for reviewing!

**Hottieanimegurl**: You should be excited… :D

**Miikodesu**: Someone has to give in, you know! :P I just didn't want it to be Vegeta. LOL!

**Smile-bestthingintheworld**: I think you should be more concerned about what he's going to do next… XD

**Guest**: Do not worry – nothing bad is going to happen! Think of it as another romantic development! XD

**Vegetaboo**: I'm only going to say another romantic development is going to occur. That is all. LOL! Thanks for reviewing!

**GVLuver**: Let's just say I kind of went through a situation like that… LOL!

**AAA**: Wow – that stings a little bit. XD But do not blame me – I hate writing cliff hangers, obviously because I have nothing else to wrap up the chapter! :P

**Death101- Fox Version**: Just remember – Yamcha is not important and neither is his home life. LOL.

**v-mangrl**: You're pretty much the only one who has a faint clue as to what will happen in the next chapter. XD

**VegetaBulma Fan**: Will he actually say anything? Or will he use his mouth for other things? I can't believe I just said that. XD

**Zekiev Clayton**: Ha ha – anime movie does sound better than a real life movie: I love how you put it like that. XD

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Or the Slenderman. 0_0 Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #23 This Isn't A Movie – This Is Real Life!**

If this were an actual movie, there would be sappy romantic music playing from the background, the guy would walk up to the girl and he would kiss her like he had never sucked face before. Okay, that was a bad analogy, but it wasn't like Bulma could come up with anything else. Sometimes, comebacks never seemed to be her specialty.

If this were a reality show, it would cut to a confession scene where the girl says she's in love with a certain boy. Then it would cut back to the make-out scene, before the TV show cut to commercial.

But the reality of this was (no pun intended) this was real life: there would be no romantic music playing in the background. Yet there could be a make-out scene… much to Bulma's chagrin. Merely because she knew she wanted him.

Judging from the bewildered expression in Vegeta's eyes, Bulma knew she should sum up an explanation; rehearsing for a play? Oh yeah - because it is SO likely that if there was a play, the main character would so happen to have the same name as her boss. Could she explain to him that she must have confused his name with someone else's? Oh yeah; because it is so likely that Vegeta would believe that little story. At this point, there was only one thing Bulma could do to make this situation possibly less awkward. Confessing her feelings. Because at this point, she knew no other excuse would work – she was a terrible actress. Chi-Chi even told her upfront about that.

Bulma's heart was racing and she was pretty sure that she was staring at Vegeta, which would probably explain the bewildered look in his handsome eyes…

All of a sudden, her nerves were replaced with anger; now she thought to herself – _No, this is not going to happen. Vegeta is not going to make me feel like this. If anything, he should be intimidated by me. _

Bulma put her hands on her hips, intending to look frightening. "Well? I just proclaimed my love to you, Buddy – I hope you're planning to do something about that." Yeah… that came off as a little too confident, but in all honesty, Bulma felt pleased with herself for not acting like a little girl about this.

_What is with him?_ Bulma thought, as he merely looked at her. Her heart began to pace even faster, as she took her time analyzing his onyx eyes. Was that… affection in his eyes?

And just like in a movie, the guy was giving the girl that he loved a loving gaze. Bulma supposed that Vegeta would kiss her that was if he actually cared enough to make a move!

"How could you love someone like me?" Bulma noticed that his onyx eyes reflected pain, as though he had experienced a similar situation.

"I don't know," Bulma admitted, noting that Vegeta was leaning closer toward her, and she could feel his hot breath penetrate her skin. "But I just do. Although if you didn't pour that coffee on my shirt, none of this would have happened," Bulma chuckled, as the memory came to life within her mind.

"I wouldn't know about that, woman," Vegeta snorted in amusement.

Bulma narrowed her eyes; if something romantic could happen between them, the first thing she'd do was to make him say her name. Gosh – he sounded like a Neanderthal just saying it…

"You'd think you'd be respectful as to treat your employees with the courtesy of saying their name; not their gender," Bulma retorted, feigning to be annoyed. Although she wasn't as annoyed as she had been in the past…

"Alright, Bull-mah," Vegeta mocked playfully, "are you satisfied now?"

"You know how to turn a woman off, don't you?" Bulma deadpanned, as she could feel his arms surround her waist, his hands resting on the small of her back.

Vegeta scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I don't turn them off, woman. I turn them on."

The tension between them rose exponentially the moment Bulma replied, "Prove it." In all honesty, Bulma only wanted to feel him; their bodies meld together quite perfectly and she hadn't felt the spark of chemistry ignite within her with any other boys she had been with. If there were any.

Bulma could feel her heartbeat stop, as he continued to stare with passion into her azure eyes. He pulled her closer to his chest, and of course she did not object to that, and he kissed her.

He kissed her with feverish passion; his lips intertwining with hers in a raw and passionate dance. Bulma moaned in delight, as her heart started to beat once again. Her fingers roughly massaged Vegeta's locks of gravity-defying hair, as they continued to kiss.

Vegeta growled, which made Bulma smirk; now who was turning who on?

Bulma pulled away from the kiss, nearly almost out of breath. Her eyes gazed into the endless depths of Vegeta's… "Do you feel something?" Bulma laid one of her hands unto her chest. "Because I think I love you."

"And you say I turn people off?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow in disbelief, as well as a look of disgust crossed his face.

"Don't you like me, Mr. Ouji?" Bulma twisted her lips into a pout. "Is it because I'm so beautiful that you don't pay any attention to my endearing personality?"

"What are you trying to say, woman?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm saying that if you're enchanted by me, then you'd at least take me out on a proper date."

Judging by the dark expression on his face, Bulma knew that he was not amused by her proposition. Too bad; because she knew that he was probably looking forward to getting to know Bulma's body. Unfortunately for him, he would not get the honour to do it unless they were in a romantic relationship.

"I don't think so."

Bulma practically pushed him off of her. "Who do you think you're kidding? If you're only interested in me for my body, then you can go screw off. But if you truly desire me, then you know that you can only win me over by taking the relationship slow."

Before Vegeta could say anything in response to Bulma's sudden outburst, she continued to chastise him. "I know you aren't the one-girl type of guy, but at least give this relationship a chance. Besides – spending time with me is better than spending hours at the office sorting through paperwork," She winked.

"If I say yes, will you stop pestering me?"

"Maybe."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Their first (proper) date will be coming along shortly, folks! You should get excited! XD It's going to be like five drabbles or so (approximately a thousand words each), so I hope you'll enjoy them!**

**And if you liked this chapter, please make sure to leave a review below: I'd really love to know what you think!**


	24. Goku's A Thrift Shopper Apparently

**For now on, I am only going to reply to you guys through PM; I find it much easier that way… **

**So I hope you guys like this chapter! ^_^**

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #24 Goku's A Thrift Shopper. Apparently.**

Out of all the people in the world, no one irritated Vegeta (or even turned him on) as much as the blue-haired harpy that had been standing in his office not even twenty minutes ago. Granted she was breathtaking and clever…. Vegeta did not know what to do about her. He briefly wondered if he'd be able to take out his frustrations on a simple one-night stand, yet he did not want to take the risk of mistaking a whore for someone like Bulma. And it was the first time that he had admitted to himself that Bulma was not a whore… and it was the first time that he did not refer (at least to himself) her as "woman" or "wench".

"_**You'd think you'd be respectful as to treat your employees with the courtesy of saying their name; not their gender."**_

Vegeta ran his fingers through his onyx hair, as he pictured – much to his dismay – the woman standing close to him once again, poking his chest, as she told him off. As if she knew better than him… But Vegeta knew she had balls for standing up to him like that – which in a way earned his respect. It would be too easy if she was obedient… And it was fun to see what kind of reaction she'd have if he said something that grinded her gears.

"_**Do you feel something?" Her petite hand caressed her chest. "Because I think I love you."**_

Vegeta, honestly, did not know she had an attraction for him. Well, he kind of knew, but he truly did not expect for her to be falling in love with him.

And he had never fallen in love with anyone. Period. Because sentimental emotions like that made people weak… His father made sure to put that into his head before he signed off the company to his son. He basically told him to never stray from his goals and that 'love' was trouble – more than anything else in this world. Though Vegeta's mother had a different story…

Vegeta's parents' marriage was loveless – to say the least. He knew that they had only coupled, merely because Vegeta Sr. needed an heir and his mother happened to fit the bill.

Not too long after Vegeta took over the company, Vegeta Sr. passed away – due to chest pains (leading up to cardiac arrest). He requested no one gave him medical help.

Vegeta snorted; his father had always been insane to not accept other people's help, and Vegeta himself did not take handouts. If you couldn't do it yourself, you were weak.

This led Vegeta to a phase of perfecting his every strength and every weakness that he criticized himself for. Many people believed (or rather, his mother and his younger brother) that the reason for this was because of his father, who was indeed, pushy as he was made out to be.

Vegeta always believed that love was for weak people.

And he always thought that no one would ever like him as a person, much less love him… which made it all the more surprising when Bulma had proclaimed her feelings for him. Which made Vegeta think (and he hated using his brain sometimes); was he in love with her? Or was it just an attraction? Obviously, the last time he had gotten laid was a few weeks ago… so it wasn't like he simply needed this wench to satisfy his needs; although he couldn't help but fantasize what their chemistry would be like in bed…

"_**I'm saying that if you're enchanted by me, then at least take me out on a proper date." **_

And so she's making him want to chase after her; something that Vegeta was never used to doing. He never chased after other girls – he was the one who made them go after him. But it was painfully clear to him that Bulma would not make things easy for him.

If she wanted to play dirty, then fine.

And to tell the truth, just this once, he would prefer spending time with her than sorting out loads of paperwork.

Vegeta was almost satisfied with his conclusion, but not before he could hear music blast from a few cubicles down from his office.

Vegeta grit his teeth and growled in frustration, as he heard the all too familiar screeching of Kakarot's idea of 'fine music'.

He knew he had to rectify this situation now.

Vegeta slammed the door, and he was not afraid to let his employees know that he was in one of **those** moods, and walked down the hall to where Kakarot worked.

"I'm gunna pop some tags! I've got #20 in my pocket!"

"Kakarot, what the hell are you singing?" Vegeta roared, as he bonked the all too cheerful, all too ecstatic and all too friendly worker on the head.

"Oh. Hey Vegeta – just… doing some stuff," Kakarot chuckled sheepishly.

"And what are you wearing?" Vegeta looked on in disgust.

Orange blazer. Navy t-shirt. Tangerine pants.

Black sunglasses.

In all honesty, Vegeta thought that he must have gotten his clothes from a thrift shop. If it was up to Vegeta, all of his employees would wear the best that they got to work; he was not one to tolerate foolishness after all.

"Just some clothes that Bulma got me. She said that they belonged to her dad and he didn't need them anymore. Pretty nice, right?" Kakarot laughed, as he twirled in his chair – as though he were showing off his clothes to Vegeta.

Vegeta was close to face-palming. Of course, leave it to the woman to encourage Kakarot to wear something like this.

And one would think that after the day he had, this was merely a nightmare.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I know I'm bad – referencing Thrift Shop by Macklemore. LOL. I couldn't resist, though! XD**

**As for the date between Bulma and Vegeta, please stay tuned: it's coming up! **

**But please leave a review – I'd love to know what you think!**


	25. What To Wear, What Not To Wear?

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; although the first date doesn't start quite yet… Annoyed yet? XD**

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #25 What To Wear, What Not To Wear?**

"No."

"Why?"

"Because that dress," Bulma pointed to the pair of pink pastel wedges resting on the edge of her bed, "does not match with these." Bulma rolled her eyes and shook her head, as though she were totally hopeless… or rather; her friend Chi-Chi was totally hopeless when it came to fashion.

"You were the one that called me – begging for some expertise fashion advice for your little date with Vegeta," Chi-Chi retorted, her onyx eyes staring into her friend's azure eyes.

"I can't help it if none of my clothes are non-date worthy."

This pre-date preparation was going _terrible_. Not only did Bulma NOT find the perfect outfit to wear at said date, she had received a call from Vegeta just moments ago that he was going to take her out to some fancy restaurant. It sounded like he was just trying to butter her up or something like that; if he truly wanted to make an effort to impress her, did it have to be an expensive dining house? Then again… Bulma wanted to be dazzled.

"This is coming from the girl who said that she had the best clothes in the world," Chi-Chi deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, Vegeta wants to have the very best. And apparently, none of what I have fits his expectation."

Chi-Chi groaned, as did Bulma. "You'd think that a guy would just want you to be yourself."

Bulma hung the navy blue and white striped dress back into the closet, before she placed her hands on her hips. "You know what he told me?" Bulma cleared her throat to attempt to imitate her love interest. "Put on something decent woman; you barely dress up appropriate as it is."

Chi-Chi burst into giggles, while receiving a disapproving glare from Bulma. "Did he honestly say that? Sounds to me he was constipated."

Bulma chuckled, as a mental picture of Vegeta appearing to be 'constipated' appeared before her very imagination. "He wishes. But I wish I could find the perfect dress!" Bulma whined.

"If you show up in a trash bag, you'd look just as good as you would in a dress."

"Sarcasm duly noted, Chi-Chi!" Bulma rolled her eyes, not for the first time, before she headed back into her massive monster of a closet. "And really? Trash bag?" Bulma gave her friend a look of disbelief and bewilderment combined.

"Well what did you want me to say?"

"How about something that would increase my self-esteem?"

"God. You sound like a spoiled child in constant need of grooming," Chi-Chi sighed, pursing her lips together in a straight line.

"Vegeta always says that to me," Bulma replied. "I don't know where he gets these crazy ideas. Hey – what do you think of this dress?" Bulma held out a sleeveless, v-neck lilac dress. Granted the last time she wore it was at her cousin's (twice removed) wedding (which was eight thousand, two hundred and fifty six years ago), but Bulma knew she could still wear it.

"Looks nice," Chi-Chi commented, before she realized she had yet to reply to Bulma's statement. "And for the record, Vegeta is not off, you know. You can act like a brat."

"But he loves me just the same," Bulma answered back with a grin on her lips and the sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Did he say he loves you?"

"I know he does. I can just tell." Bulma always thought she knew people better than they knew themselves.

"Just because you guys made out in the office, twice, it does not mean that he's in love with you."

"Don't even start with me on this, Chi-Chi."

"I'm only trying to look out for you; besides – what if he is only trying to play you?"

Bulma, honestly, didn't even think about that; she always thought that he had never been attracted to her – up until the point when they started their little rivalry-war. Jealousy, apparently, had been the best way to tell for sure whether or not Vegeta cared about her. Cliché? Definitely. Effective? Yes.

But what if Chi-Chi was right? Most of her wanted to deny it, saying that Vegeta wouldn't try anything against her… but there was one miniscule part of her that screamed that he was a player: he was not going to try and settle down with just one girl.

Well, it was a good thing she was going on this date then; she'd get the chance to know him better.

We'll see who was playing who…

**:3 :3 :3**

The date wasn't until tomorrow, which made the current scene a little bit… sad.

Bulma knew how pathetic she truly was, just sitting on the couch (on a Thursday evening, 11:00 PM) watching dramatic and extremely cheesy chick flicks. The fact that she was eating a tub of cookies and cream ice cream made it seem all the more sad.

Yet at the same time, she didn't care, although she was extremely nervous about her date.

Bulma could feel her heart leap, as the thought of her dating Vegeta went through her mind.

It was actually surprising to get him to go on a date with her – although it took some convincing. But it wasn't surprising that he wanted her; who could actually resist Bulma Briefs?

She could feel her lips twisting to form a smile; she was actually getting to be pretty excited. She could just see her and Vegeta being together forever… not in the cliché fairy-tale ending, but in the actual sense. She couldn't picture being with anyone else.

"Now what is my beautiful daughter doing? You should be getting your sleep for your big day tomorrow."

Bulma groaned; the way that her mother said it, it was like it was her first day of school tomorrow. And the fact that Bunny had snuck up on her again (not many people could do that the way her mom could) made Bulma feel somewhat annoyed.

"I'm just going on a date with Vegeta," Bulma growled, but not before she took another scoop of ice cream.

"Yes, but then we'll have to start drawing up some wedding plans," Bunny replied enthusiastically.

Seriously? "I wouldn't hold your breath on that."

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh, Bunny; you're always thinking about your daughter's wedding like it's a pre-determined thing. LOL! **

**Please leave a review – I'd love to know what you think! :3**


	26. The Guy Always Picks Up The Girl

**I will be gone from the end of March to the beginning of April (sometime) for a school trip, so do not expect any updates. I hope this chapter will satisfy you until then! ^_^**

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #26 The Guy Always Picks Up The Girl**

You'd think that the guy of your dreams would call you to say when he'd pick you up, but in this case, this assumption turned out to be a flat out lie. In the case of Bulma Briefs' love life, Vegeta had not called her, saying what time he'd pick her up. All he pretty much said to her on the phone was to look decent. Apparently, he would take care all of the rest.

Considering that he was acting like he had gone on a date before, did he actually? It would make a girl wonder what kinds of things Vegeta would do on a date… Pull up a chair for the girl? No – he was too obnoxious and arrogant to do something like that. Give the girl roses? A kiss on the cheek? This was flat out unrealistic for someone like Vegeta; romance was not exactly his fine point. Bulma couldn't picture him doing something like that anyway…

Bulma would be sure to raise this issue with Vegeta the moment she either saw him or when she hears his voice on the phone.

_Oh get a grip, you diva; and you may as well pull that stick out of your butt. I'm pretty sure Vegeta won't like you like this. _One part of her subconscious told her this and Bulma could only imagine an eye roll coming along with that.

So, Bulma was a little uptight. She had been up since six o'clock in the morning and she had been somewhat obsessively thinking over what Vegeta had planned for the both of them.

Wouldn't it be funny if he took her to the same restaurant where their parents had them on an arranged date? Oh, it would be so ironic.

Bulma grinned at the possibility, and before she knew it, her cell phone rang – the tone, of course, was "Call Me Maybe".

"Hello?" Bulma greeted with a polite tone, completely aware that it was Vegeta who had to have called. After all, her heart was beating very quickly against her chest in ways she could never have imagined. If she ever died from a heart attack, she knew that the cause of it was Vegeta. "Is this Vegeta?"

"Who the hell do you think it is, wench?" Vegeta scoffed on the other line of the telephone; Bulma had to admit that his voice sounded gruff and sexy on the other line…

"Jose," Bulma giggled, as she awaited a reply from her potential boyfriend.

"Who the hell is Jose?"

Apparently she wasn't the only one who could sound like she had a stick up her butt the size of east Texas. "I'm just kidding; I'm not seeing anyone named Jose." His jealousy was simply too cute… "So what time are you going to pick me up?"

"You are going to meet me at Orichimaru Theatre." He stated as though the idea of picking Bulma up on a date sounded ridiculous.

Bulma narrowed her azure eyes, pursed her lips and felt anger rush through her veins. "Excuse me? You are going to pick me up; I have no idea where that theatre is." She could look up the address if she wanted to, but she would rather prefer it if Vegeta grew a pair of balls and picked her up. This was their first real date together and she wanted it to be the way she imagined it. And that included the part of where he picked her up.

"I am not driving over to your house, woman."

"And why the heck not?" Bulma pouted. "It is the male's sole responsibility to see to his date."

"You're lucky I even agreed to this date at all, woman."

Bulma was pretty freaking close to losing it… Vegeta just made her so angry sometimes. "And you're lucky I haven't called it off," Bulma retorted.

"Are you always this uptight, woman?"

"Only when I need to get laid," Bulma gasped, widened her eyes, and she felt her cheeks blush in embarrassment; she clearly did not mean to say that… but Vegeta, apparently, made her do things that she never did before. And that included saying extremely personal things.

"Something should be done about that."

"No! We are going on this date and that is final. No seducing allowed!" The fact that the blush on her cheeks was growing darker, and the fact that Vegeta had been right about that, was enough to put her in a tenser mood.

She was going to be the one taking charge in this relationship, and she was just eager to find out how Vegeta would react to that.

"We both know that you don't really mean that…"

Gosh darn him and his gorgeous speaking voice…

"Well, if you'll come and pick me up, we'll find out. Won't we?"

Bulma knew that she had earned points for acting sly, clever and smart. The fact that he did not reply anything to her at first had reassured her that she had won this little argument.

Score infinity for Bulma Briefs!

**:3 :3 :3**

**Oh Vegeta, stop being lazy and pick her up! XD**

**If you guys liked this chapter, please let me know: because I'd love to know what you think!**


	27. Aren't You Going To Say How Pretty I Am?

**The date begins now! There – you happy now, folks? **

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks! ^_^**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #27 Aren't You Going To Say How Pretty I Am?**

"I hope you're actually going to try and make an effort to impress me, Vegeta," Bulma commented, pursing her lips in a firm line, as she stared into Vegeta's eyes. "And I hope that me dressing up like this is actually going to be worth it." Bulma always loved to play dress-up, but on occasions like this, she wouldn't wear an exquisite and highly expensive dress if the date would go wrong. Bulma prayed to the gods that this date had to go just perfectly. Even if she had to drive herself over to the theatre and that pissed her off more than the time – okay, she could not set up one of her random flashbacks. She was going to have a nice time, dammit. And she was going to do it in style.

"So what do you think of my dress?" Bulma twirled, before she gazed hopefully into her boss' eyes. She wore a stunning midnight sapphire dress that hugged her curves and showed off her bust. But to be honest, she sort of felt like she was a princess and she was not ashamed of that comparison, considering that she should only be wearing the best in Vegeta's presence.

Bulma, however, was pleased to see his cheeks reddening in response. "It's decent. Now let's get going," Vegeta barked, like he was trying to hide his embarrassment.

Bulma gently took hold of Vegeta's crooked elbow, which he had offered her to take. When she did so, she could feel him tense in discomfort. "What's wrong? Never had a girl hold onto you before?" Bulma noted the extremely uncomfortable expression written all over Vegeta's face and she also saw embarrassment in his eyes. He had become a lot easier to read nowadays…

"Are you mocking me, woman?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow in disbelief and dismay, though he never stopped his movements: he continued to lead her into the theatre.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Does it look like I'm the type of person to mock someone?" Bulma battered her eyelashes, as she peered innocently into Vegeta's eyes.

"Hmph."

Aside from Vegeta's grumpy behaviour, Bulma had been ecstatic about this date. And never once did she think that he would take her to an expensive dinner theatre that performed plays and such (for some reason, she couldn't imagine Vegeta being into something like that…). But she knew that she shouldn't judge a book by its cover, although she practically disobeyed that rule fifty percent of the time.

The way that Bulma figured it, was that she was not going to mention anything revolving 'ex-girlfriends'. Not only would she feel a slight tinge of jealousy pierce through her very soul, she may bring back some memories from Vegeta's past. But it wasn't like he was going to tell her anything about himself, right? Wrong.

The key to any successful relationship was communication. Because Bulma clearly wanted this relationship to last, she needed to give to this relationship and take from it. And she also knew that Vegeta had to make an effort.

"You're looking very handsome tonight," Bulma complimented – this time, her tone of voice was full of genuine politeness.

"Of course I do," Vegeta smirked, in his usual arrogant fashion, as he briefly glanced in her direction. "No one else can compare."

Bulma wasn't even sure if she wanted to stroke his ego a bit more, or if she should just tell him to get over himself and to stop acting like a kid.

_But you're just like him, believe it or not. _She supposed she couldn't argue with her own logic… considering that she also stroked her own ego when times called for it.

"So what's on the docket for our date? Should I be excited?" Bulma asked, sounding enthusiastic.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, woman. You'll see soon enough."

Vegeta was lucky that Bulma loved him so much; he wouldn't get away with that sort of comment otherwise.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Yes, this was short too, but look at it this way: drabbles are meant to be short! XD**

**Please leave a review – I'd love to know what you think! :3**


	28. Be Considerate of THIS!

**Part two! I hope you like! ^_^**

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #28 Be Considerate of THIS!**

Bulma was not embarrassed of being there with Vegeta; that was certain. The reason why she appeared to be mortified, ever since they had taken their seats in the theatre, was that she kind of felt out of place. Bulma did not want to admit this to herself, but she saw the other women here: dressed up in more sophisticated glamour.

And Bulma thought that she was beautiful…

"What's wrong, woman? Never been to a play before?" Vegeta whispered huskily in her ear, his warm breath penetrating her skin. Bulma could even feel her skin erupt in goose bumps… As always, his voice had to sound so gruff – and apparently, she liked that.

"What did I say about seducing me in public, Vegeta?" Bulma crossed her arms, turned her head and gave Vegeta a condescending smirk. Hell, even the confident sparkle in her eyes caused him to back down. At least temporarily.

"Who said I was trying to seduce you?" Vegeta scoffed. Then he leaned much closer; close enough that he could kiss her lips if he wanted to… "I know you want me."

The saddest part is that Bulma actually liked the attention; her heart was racing in anticipation and she just found herself wanting more… And this was truly pathetic, since Bulma was actually tempted to give into him.

"I know that may be the case, Captain Horny Pants, but fortunately for me, I have the decency to not do something completely inappropriate in public," Bulma retorted, as her eyes flickered back toward the stage. The play itself had yet to begin and she had yet to know what it was supposed to be about.

"Captain Horny Pants? What is this – a newly developed comic book hero?" Vegeta snarled, his tone of voice starting to crescendo.

"You wish. Unfortunately, Marvel decided not to make a movie out of him because of his inappropriate gestures."

"When I see you at work tomorrow, I'll show you a thing or two about inappropriate gestures." Was it so wrong to feel tingles of pleasure running down her spine?

This guy could pretty much work as a sex-line operator.

"You want me that badly? You have to work for it," Bulma snarled, narrowing her cobalt eyes. She had to make it pretty darn clear for him that he would not take her virginity yet.

_Only when you guys are married will he be able to do it. He he._ Bulma blushed as the thought repeated almost non-stop in her head. Great: she had to think wedding thoughts now? Out of all places? And out of all the times?

"We will see about that."

Bulma sighed. As much as she loved getting into heated debates with Vegeta, she would also love it if they were to continue their date in peace.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Bulma blinked, as she turned her head to notice a man – dressed in a sharp suit and tie – gazing into her eyes. Chiselled cheekbones, pale skin, auburn eyes and onyx hair; honestly, this man looked like he was the head of a mafia. Not the sort of person that Bulma would ever consider hanging around…

"No," Bulma replied, and one could tell by her tone of voice that she was bored: or at least, she was starting to.

"Thank you very much; it isn't everyday that I get to sit next to an exquisite beauty," The man smiled, practically grinning like an idiot who won the jackpot.

Bulma laughed sheepishly, before she turned back to meet the irritated gaze belonging to Vegeta. Truthfully, he went from being Captain Horny Pants to the Incredible Hulk; judging from the glare that he was giving the man, sitting on Bulma's right, he looked like he wanted to kill him.

Even though Bulma thought that Vegeta's jealousy was cute and adorable, this was one of those times when she didn't feel like calling him on it.

"My name is Ikuto. Ikuto Byakusei."

Bulma could tell that this was going to be a very long evening…

**:3 :3 :3**

**Don't you hate it when another guy (AKA Captain Creepy) comes to ruin your date? LOL!**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	29. Who Needs A Bodyguard If You Have Vegeta

**I think it's time for more fluff between Vegeta and Bulma. Nope – you do not get a say in it readers; it's already been decided. LOL!**

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Yamcha! Or Captain Creepy; yes – blame Captain Creepy for now on! XD**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #29 Who Needs A Bodyguard If You Have Vegeta? **

Vegeta did not like it. He did not like it one bit. And when he didn't like something, there was now a reason to get rid of it – to eradicate it from his sight.

In this case, he did not like the sight of this man attempting to cozy up to the woman, who seemed to be just as uncomfortable as he. Vegeta narrowed his eyes; if he was to be successful on this 'date', then he would have to eliminate every possible threat.

He dreaded the thought of anyone invading his personal space and he DESPISED the thought of someone trying to steal his woman away…

Vegeta blinked, as he quickly backpedalled to his previous thought: since when did he think of the woman as his woman? To be truthful, the idea did not sound unappealing…

He was infatuated with the woman, but when he said 'infatuated', it meant that he had tolerated her.

Vegeta's thoughts were rudely interrupted, when the woman beside him – whose scent of perfume infiltrated his nostrils – started to squirm in obvious discomfort.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Vegeta scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, as he decided to listen to the rest of the conversation… none of it was surely to be good.

"No. I don't." Vegeta couldn't help but smirk, noting the snotty tone; considering that there was a pest in their mist, she had no trouble as to sticking up for herself. _She's a strong woman…_ Vegeta could not help but admit, but it was not the sort of thought that he'd admit to the woman or anyone else.

"What's wrong? Am I going a little too fast for you? Okay, how about this…"

"No. Here's the thing. I am on a date, so you can either: a) leave me alone or b) get your ass off that seat before I make my boyfriend do it. It's up to you."

Vegeta glared in Bulma's direction, tempted to ask her as to why she had made this a pre-determined thing. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel a little more impressed about her attitude.

The moment she turned around to meet his patronizing gaze, he could have sworn that the very sight of this enchanting minx had caused him to die inside… And the moment she held his hand and squeezed it gently made him blush; there was no other woman who he held hands with.

This was the first woman who made him feel… At first, he didn't know what to make of it. But since it was apparent he could not stop thinking about her, there was no other way of putting it: he had admired her.

"Vegeta? Are you okay?"

He shook his head, not wanting to keep the thoughts that kept invading his mind. "I'm fine."

He wanted to tear his gaze away from hers, yet he found himself unable to as her lips twisted to form a smile.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Bulma can stand up for herself. Did you honestly think I was going to make this cliché? NOPE!**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think! :D**


	30. That's A Great Conversation Starter

**Time for more fluff! :D**

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Captain Creepy! Thanks! ^_^**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #30 That's A Great Conversation Starter**

"So what was the deal with your expression? Are you sure that you were okay?" Bulma stared deeply into Vegeta's eyes, but not before she took a sip of her soda.

After the play had ended, Bulma suggested they go to a pizza place and she knew a really good one nearby. But she wondered if it had been a mistake altogether, considering she had seen five women in the building ogling him.

"Shakespeare is not something I have enjoyed," Vegeta admitted, before he started to finish off his last piece of pizza.

"So then why did you take us there?" Bulma looked confused, and as a reply, Vegeta gazed into her eyes… whether if it had been for seconds or minutes, she didn't know. But then a sudden thought occurred to her and it confirmed her sudden suspicion, as she saw his cheeks turn a dark shade of crimson. "You are so cute; you knew how much I loved Macbeth so you took me to see it."

Vegeta grunted, but made no adequate reply. But actions spoke louder than words; judging by his facial expression, Bulma was correct.

"So maybe on date number two, we can do something that you enjoy." However, the dark gleam in Vegeta's eyes told her a different story… which made her edit her sentence. "I mean something that we both enjoy. And no, I'm not talking about sex."

Vegeta smirked. "Well, how many dates will it take, then, woman?"

"I'm not telling you when you're allowed to get some of this," Bulma rolled her eyes in exasperation. "However, if you're a good boy, then you might get a kiss from me."

"I kissed you in my office," Vegeta snarled.

"But that didn't count because we weren't an item back then," Bulma argued, though she did so with a beaming smile on her face.

"Hmph." Bulma couldn't help but giggle, although it was unlike him to give up the fight this early.

"So isn't this the part when you tell me about yourself?"

"Why would I do that?" Vegeta scoffed, finding the idea of revealing personal information to be ridiculous. Judging by his tone of voice, Bulma had to guess that he thought she was stupid for asking question like that.

"Because if you want me to be your girlfriend, and if you want this to last, then healthy communication is required."

"What more could you possibly want from me?" Vegeta growled.

"Oh don't be so grumpy. Just tell me something random. Oh I know – what are you most afraid of?" Bulma's eyes sparkled with excitement; Vegeta wasn't so sure if he liked that expression.

"I won't tell you something like that – even if I'm on my death bed," Vegeta declared, which only made Bulma raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, fine. I'll go first. What am I afraid of? I suppose it's getting fat and I can't fit into my new dress…"

Vegeta scoffed. "I thought this was supposed to be a serious question."

Bulma snickered. "It is. But since you know a thing or two about fears, then please, share with the class."

And her satisfied snicker grew louder as she noted the cursed expression hit Vegeta's face. "If I tell you one insignificant thing about me, will you bugger off?"

"Nothing about you is insignificant; and you can totally trust me," Bulma held both of her hands up, as though she were about to make a serious promise.

"I find animated cartoons to be cheap and lazy, romantic comedy movies are the worst genre of movie that should never exist, worms are disgusting and I think that the pizza tastes like cardboard."

Bulma narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. He was so critical…"What is so wrong with cartoons? They're made specifically for children."

Vegeta also rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Once I have my heir, I will not make him watch such garbage."

"Then I guess he won't have much of a childhood."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you would be the kid's FATHER – of all people."

Bulma was not even surprised that they would start an argument such as this… then again; it had always been inevitable that they fight about something completely stupid before the end of the date.

**:3 :3 :3**

**It's funny; when I typed in "animated cartoons", at first I put "anime cartoons" – so ironic! XD**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter; I'd love to know what you think!**


	31. Kiss Me, My Prince, Kiss Me!

**This is the last part of the date, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Captain Creepy! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already**

**Drabble #31 Kiss Me, My Prince, Kiss Me!**

"It's so freaking cold out here!" Bulma whined, as she quickly found her body shivering in an attempt to heat itself up. But before she knew it, she could feel the heat of a certain someone's jacket surround her in a comforting embrace and Bulma couldn't help but glance toward Vegeta; who appeared to be blushing…

"You are so sweet. Thanks," Bulma happily thanked her date, who couldn't help but 'Hmph' in response. Again, she had to remind herself that actions did speak louder than words. Vegeta could be a total sweetheart: that was, if he wasn't busy getting a pole stuck up his ass.

"You are such a noisy creature," Vegeta commented. From the way that he put it, it was a scientific fact and not some jackass' opinion.

"I am not noisy. I just easily express my discomfort," Bulma quickly defended herself. "And for your information, your quirks include: being a critical jackass 99% of the time and someone who hates the taste of freaking good pizza."

"Maybe I'm not a pizza person, woman. Ever think about that?" Oh Bulma wanted to wipe that silly smug smirk off of his face…

"Oh I did think about that. But if that was true, then you wouldn't have agreed to come to the pizza place with me." Seriously, Bulma was on a roll here. "Then again, you are such a sweetheart for walking me back to my car."

"You kept bitching about it; I had no choice in the matter."

"Stop acting like that; I appreciate it nonetheless," Bulma snorted.

All in all though, Bulma had the best time of her life, even if the night seemed to finish off with arguments revolving around animated cartoons, cardboard pizza and personality quirks. Of course, she completely forgot to ask him why he had a fear of worms, but that was something she could wait for another day.

Once they approached the ivory mustang, both of them halted. Both of them knew what this moment was supposed to turn out like.

Honestly, Bulma wished the night wouldn't have ended; she felt like she hadn't covered enough topics to talk about with Vegeta. But hey – there was date number two she could look forward to; and she knew that Vegeta would not have had enough of her. He would come back for more, Bulma was sure of it.

"I believe this is the part where you make out with me. Haven't you ever seen…?" But before Bulma could finish her sentence, she felt a pair of warm lips capture her own; at first, Bulma felt the same dizzying connection she first felt when they FIRST made out in his office. But then she detected how gentle he was being with her. He wasn't being rough with her at all – his lips gently danced with hers, and she had to say that she liked this kiss. Not to mention the fact that his hands were not groping her body…

Bulma pulled away, finding that she was lacking in oxygen, at that moment. She gave Vegeta a meaningful look, before she said, "I was wrong about you. You're only a jackass 95% of the time." She gave him an amused grin, before she patted his chest. "See you at work."

She knew this sounded extremely cheesy, but she couldn't help but feel like she had a magical evening… She did have a preconceived notion about romance when she was ten years younger; but now, she knew better than to believe that relationships were just like fairy tale movies. That was another question she had to ask Vegeta; how did he find Walt Disney – princess movies? She couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Vegeta secretly worshipping Princess Jazmine.

And Bulma knew she couldn't wait to tell Chi-Chi about her date; because knowing her, she'll probably want to know what happened. She was lucky that the date itself was interesting enough.

**:3 :3 :3**

**I can just see that happening, can't you? All hail Princess Jazmine! LOL! Just kidding. Like that would ever happen. XD**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think, my darlings! ^_^**


	32. Mother, I Got Him!

**This chapter should entertain you; and you'll see why… :D**

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Captain Creepy! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #32 Mother, I Got Him!**

"And you know what he said? He said he wouldn't let his son watch that garbage. Yeah – I can tell he's going to be a GREAT parent," Bulma ranted, as she rolled her eyes in a sarcastic motion.

"Maybe he saw a giant worm on some show," Chi-Chi snickered.

Bulma could almost imagine seeing Vegeta right now… completely terrified out of his skin, terrified by the sight of a gigantic earthworm on some children's show. Honestly, as strange as that sounded, Bulma didn't think it was far-fetched. "It would explain a lot," Bulma giggled.

"But honey, you shouldn't mock him for his fear. And who knows, maybe he will be a great parent," Bunny interrupted, with a pleasant smile on her face.

Chi-Chi and Bulma exchanged a look, both of them pondering the thought of Vegeta taking care of a child… Bulma did not want to be mean or anything – although it turned out to be the opposite – but she could only laugh at that possibility. Was Vegeta the type of man to be caring and considerate? Nope. But for her… maybe. The point was, Vegeta was just too mean, too impatient and not to mention socially awkward around other people.

Bulma and Chi-Chi burst into a fit of laughter, completely taking Bunny by surprise.

It was only one day after Bulma's date with Vegeta and Bulma couldn't help but invite Chi-Chi over for a good long chat. Considering that Bulma threatened to come over to her house if she didn't show up herself…

"We'll see about that, Mom."

"Anyways, when are you going on your next date?" Chi-Chi asked with curiosity.

"I don't know. But when I see him at work tomorrow, I'll see what he's up to."

"Sounds like someone is in love," Chi-Chi teased, noting the enchanted expression written on Bulma's face.

"I think we already established this," Bulma grumbled, as she could feel her friend's stare – as well as her mother's.

"Oh, I knew it! My little girl is growing up so fast! Now for sure we have to draw some wedding plans, Bulma."

Bulma sighed, wondering how on Earth she had gotten into this little predicament. And why did her mom have to assume that they were getting married? Why did she always come to that conclusion? WHAT WORLD DID SHE LIVE IN?

"He did not propose to me, Mom." And honestly, she couldn't picture him doing that either… She just had a feeling that Vegeta would not go on one knee to ask her to marry him; and to do it in a romantic city like Paris? Oh yeah, like that's going to happen.

"Well, it will happen sooner or later, you know." And that was all what Bunny said, before she turned around, lifting the basket of laundry she had yet to do, and headed straight down the hallway toward the laundry room.

"Your mother kind of freaks me out a little bit," Chi-Chi admitted. "It's like she knows something that you don't know."

"Well, that's what kind of a world she lives in," Bulma merely shrugged her shoulders, before she went back to painting her toenails – what she had originally been doing before her mother had interrupted their discussion. "So how is it going between you and Goku?"

Chi-Chi blushed, taken back at the question. "It's going fine, I suppose."

"Define: fine. Have you gone far with him yet?"

Chi-Chi growled, "Bulma, I can't believe you asked me a question like that!" She could feel her cheeks starting to turn red, feeling mortified that her dearest friend – who had been friends with Goku far longer than Chi-Chi – wanted to know how their sex life went! Who did that?

"So I'm guessing you guys didn't do it…" Bulma stifled a giggle, noting the way her friend had stuttered, completely embarrassed. "But I wanted to ask you how would you feel for a double date?"

**:3 :3 :3**

**AWW yeah! Double date FTW!**

**Please leave a review; I'd love to know what you think!**


	33. I Wish I Was Like Katy Perry

**You know what I hate? The fact that my stupid email does not notify me of any reviews for my stories; seriously, all day today it was acting retarded. I know I shouldn't use that word, but in this case, it is acceptable. I seriously don't know what to say other than that…. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys sincerely like this chapter: it was so much fun to write! XD**

**Note that time passed by; one week into the future!**

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Captain Creepy! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #33 I Wish I Was Like Katy Perry**

Bulma Briefs was twenty minutes late for work, but it was no biggie. Since when did she sound so laidback and uninterested? Since she had been dating the corporate big-shot Vegeta Ouji. That was when she started to take advantage of the entire situation… Was she scared that she was going to get fired? Hell no. What could he possibly do to her that she hadn't suffered already? Bulma wasn't scared of him. She never had been.

Bulma couldn't help but snicker, before she grabbed her day's attire, brush, hair dryer and some clean underwear. She decided to take a shower; she may as well take her time getting to work, right?

Maybe, just for kicks, she would wait until the afternoon before she left for the office. Oh yeah. Bulma could totally imagine that happening, but then her mother would force her to get off her lazy behind and do some good in her life. Like doing the nasty with her lover in a questionable hotel room and giving birth to seven beautiful babies. She wasn't the Septo-Mom, for crying out loud. Geez.

Bulma turned on her iPod, hit shuffle and started to take off her clothes – possibly in the sexiest way possible for someone her age.

The familiar tune of "I Kissed A Girl" started to play from the speakers, which inexplicably caused Bulma to start shimmying her hips side to side. Considering she had never kissed a girl, she had to say that this song was so addicting…

Bulma eagerly entered the shower stall, and at once, the warm water embraced her with open arms. She relaxed, as she could feel the aches and sore joints in her body completely disappear.

She was glad that she took this shower. Plus, she knew she wouldn't be ready to go to work anyway, considering the amount of time it took for her to NOT appear sloppy.

If Vegeta was in a mood to bitch someone out as to WHY she didn't show up just yet, he had to suck it. He just had to get over it. What if she just showed up to work – looking like a total hag? Yeah; no one would want that to happen.

"I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT!" Bulma sang out, her voice sounding hoarse and crackly, but she didn't care whatsoever at the moment. After all, this was her time to shine!

"I knew you were a loud creature, woman, but I did not think that you had a preference for females."

What. The. HELL!

Bulma could feel her cheeks heat up in extreme mortification, her heart was practically close to jumping out of her chest and anger started to run through her veins. Who let the big bad asshole, who happened to be her boyfriend, inside of her house?

"What are you doing here?" Bulma yelped, as she started to lather her hair with Herbal Essence Drama Clean shampoo; it truly did wonders for her hair. "Who let you in?"

"Your father. Second of all, your lazy ass didn't show up for work today, woman."

"So you were concerned about me? How sweet," Bulma cooed, and she could practically picture the annoyed expression Vegeta had to be wearing. "Or did you just come for a good morning kiss?"

"As I said, you did not show up for work. So I had to come and drag you."

"If I come to you willingly, do I get a raise?" Bulma wondered out loud; she truly, truly, could not resist teasing Vegeta – even though he was practically right outside the bathroom door!

"Not on your life," Vegeta scoffed.

"What if I let you see me naked? Would you give me more money then?" As if Bulma would let him see her naked… she just wanted to see how far she could push his buttons. Nothing could be more amusing than THIS!

"If it were up to me, I would make you scream for me."

"Try it, big boy."

"Maybe I will…"

Bulma blinked her eyes, before she noticed what was happening….

He was turning the doorknob.

**:3 :3 :3**

**You can see where I'm planning to head with this! XD**

**The fun will never end – I just couldn't resist writing something like this. LOL! **

**What makes it even funnier is that it's at the expense of Vegeta and Bulma; what joy!**

**If you guys liked this chapter – please leave a review, because I'm just dying to know what you think, darlings! (blows a kiss) **


	34. Vegeta Won't Be Getting Any! LOL!

**For my first B/V story, I'm doing such a good job. Note that I'm arrogant and possibly sadistic. You know what? Scratch out the sadistic part and replace it with evil. Seriously – there is no one more evil than me. Except Hitler. He's truly the epitome of evil. **

**Anyways, here's the continuation of the epic shower scene! ^_^**

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Captain Creepy! Thanks!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #34 Vegeta Won't Be Getting Any! LOL!**

"I swear to God, if you open that door, I will kill you," Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, as she started to bite her nails in anticipation.

"You are the one that invited me in, woman," Vegeta replied in that snarky tone that she found to be unappreciative. Again, Bulma couldn't help but comment that he was a smartass.

"But I didn't think you'd actually come in!" Bulma yelled back. "So if you know what's good for you, just stay out!"

She knew that Vegeta had been dying to get some from her… She didn't blame him; after all, she was the most beautiful woman – probably the only one that he had ever laid his eyes on.

But did Vegeta really have to stoop so low to get a peak at her? What a peeping tom…

Bulma just about lost it to perverts…

"Did you not want me to make you scream?" Vegeta's voice taunted her. "And I thought you locked the door."

Bulma blushed; she did not appreciate the fact that Vegeta had to REMIND her that she had been stupid enough to do such a thing. "Don't judge me! And you already ARE making me scream, thank you very much."

"Your screams are very much annoying."

"Then if I'm in trouble, like say some guy is trying to rape me, should I NOT scream?"

"If you are ever in that sort of situation, do not hesitate to scream, or rather fight…" Judging by the serious tone of his voice, Bulma knew that her question had put him in serious thought. And she also knew that he would be very concerned for her welfare if that situation did so happen…

"Vegeta…" Bulma, honestly, did not know what to say after he said something like that to her. Every planned sentence was taken away and she was left with nothing. All she could do now was breath…

"Just hurry up and take your damn shower."

They had only been dating for one week. ONE WEEK… and she could already tell that Vegeta had a lot more to him than meets the eye. No, that was not an intentional Transformers reference. Get over it.

**:3 :3 :3**

**If there's anything that Vegeta doesn't tolerate, it's rape. Unpleasant memories, perhaps?**

**If you guys liked the chapter, please leave a review – I'd love to know what you think!**


	35. You Think I'm Pretty?

**400 reviews! Holy SCHIST! You guys are amazing…**

**Status: Edited, but if there are any grammatical errors, please blame Captain Creepy!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #35 You Think I'm Pretty? Without Any Make-Up On?**

"So why are you so grumpy this morning, your majesty?" Bulma pursed her lips, as she could feel Vegeta's slightly more frightening stare on her form. Could he try not to look so constipated in the morning? Sure, she was late to work, but he had other people in his company that could do whatever he wanted. Honestly, he needed just as much attention as a four year old.

So couldn't Vegeta understand that she had to maintain her daily beauty regime? If she didn't, heck, she'd still look pretty, but no one would glare at her with envy or awe and wonder. Sometimes, Bulma had to admit she was a little bit vain with herself.

"What do you think, woman? Do I have to spill everything out for you?" Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms. Immediately, Bulma was once again reminded that he was starting to act like said four year old.

Bulma pursed her lips, she she started to prepare her thoughts of which she would use to argue against Vegeta. "It's called personal hygiene. I needed a shower and I needed to put on my make-up. You want me to look ugly all the time?"

"Personally, I do not see why you need to put that shit on your face. But if you want to be hideous, be my guest." Bulma could feel her heart leap and her cheeks burn; never once did she ever hear such a compliment from Vegeta Ouji. Because, let's face it, she didn't think he'd waste his time saying stuff from the heart. He was a tough guy and did not show sentimentality. Yet Bulma found it sweet that Vegeta said these words o her - though it may sound insulting.

"Vegeta... are you saying I'm pretty?" Bulma whispered before a cheerful smile started to spread on her lips. That same smile, of which it was delightful, reached her azure eyes.

The red blush that took hold of his cheeks revealed his true colours, as well as the act that his eyes looked away from hers. Bulma could feel satisfaction run through her veins.

"You shouldn't give a damn about whatever people think of you," Vegeta replied, his tone gruff, but also sounding like he had been in pain... Ever since Bulma made that comment revolving rape in her house... Vegeta hadn't been quite himself.

Although he did have meaningful advice: something that should have been drilled into her head, but was constantly forgotten time and time again.

"Anyway, I think you deserve this for saying that," Bulma kissed Vegeta on the cheek, although her soft lips lingered on his warm skin a little longer than usual.

"Dammit, woman! I am not a dog!" Vegeta growled. Bulma wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, pressing her body closer to his own.

"I know. You're just an old man with the emotional intelligence of a five year old boy," Bulma giggled, noting the unimpressed expression given to her by the one and only.

Vegeta's lips met Bulma's in a ferociously, dizzying kiss - which completely turned her heart into a puddle of goo. The way his arms held her possessively against his body, like he was shielding her, made her heart race. But the feel of his lips on any part of her body erased nearly all thoughts. Only Vegeta could make her feel this weak in the knees... Then the kiss started to grow even more passionate...

"So are you gonna come to our date with Goku and Chi-Chi?" Bulma pulled away to look hazily in Vegeta's onyx eyes.

_Minx_, Vegeta thought, as he felt her lips tear themselves from his. The fact that she had gotten him this hot and bothered really made him angry...

"I'll give you a surprise at the end of our date," Bulma cooed, her lips barely brushing Vegeta's, while she tried to coax him into coming.

Surprisingly, Goku had been the one to come up with this idea. Even though it was a joke at the time, Chi-Chi had taken it to heart.

"Whatever," Vegeta stated, trying not to sound remotely pleased about a 'surprise' that Bulma was planning to give him.

And apparently all men thought the same way, because Bulma could tell that Vegeta was thinking something perverted...

"Good boy," Bulma gave him one more kiss on the cheek, before both of them heard a knock on the door.

"Vegeta, it's your mother. Open up."

**:3 :3 :3**

I'm BACK! Have you missed me? :3

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; if so, please leave a review! Thanks!


	36. Awkward Moment 1

**Vegeta's mom just keeps popping up! She just doesn't know when to give up! LOL!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #36 Awkward Moment #1**

Out of all the things that happened lately (the tabloid drama, for one), Bulma had to say that this would be the worst thing to happen to her. Of course she never would have guessed that Vegeta's mother would be stopping by; who else would have said, "Vegeta, it's your mother. Open up."?

Bulma would have loved to meet her boyfriend's mother, but not in this particular circumstance. And judging by the horrid expression written all over Vegeta's face, he never expected this to happen either.

"I never took you to be the Momma's Boy," Bulma said sarcastically, as she stared into Vegeta's eyes – hoping for suggestions, as to what either of them should do. As long as he didn't lock her up in a closet, any other idea should be proven to be approvable.

"Shut up," Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, what have I told you about masturbating in the office? It does not count as being busy."

Bulma's cheeks glowed a bright poppy red, clearly embarrassed by what Vegeta's mother had chosen to say at that moment. And clearly, Vegeta was just as humiliated but at the same time it looked as though he wanted to kill someone; Bulma recognized the bloodlust in his onyx eyes…

"I take it that she wasn't joking?" Bulma hissed.

"What do you think?" Vegeta retorted, using the same tone of sarcasm as Bulma had not long before.

"Now I know where you get your sick twisted humour from."

Vegeta glared in her direction and would have used an appropriate retort; however, his mother – who knew little about what was going inside of his office – was growing quite impatient.

"Vegeta, is someone else in there?"

"You better not keep the great Mrs. Ouji in suspense, Vegeta," Bulma sighed, as she sat down in her boss' chair. "Besides – I gotta meet her sooner or later."

"No, you don't want to meet her," Vegeta stated.

"Seriously? Just because she says something embarrassing like that?" Bulma pursed her lips, clearly taken back by Vegeta's adamant attitude. Clearly he was ashamed of his mother if he did not want the two of them to meet. Although they had only been dating a week… "What kind of logic is that?" Bulma sighed, as though she were disappointed by Vegeta's lack of common sense.

"Now why on Earth would she not want to meet me?"

Both Vegeta and Bulma put a stop to their argument, noting that there was another witness in the office as of right this moment. And honestly, this woman – whose aura radiated power – appeared to be amused by the argument at hand.

"As much as I would love for my son to explain me that, there are far more important issues at hand."

"Such as what, mother?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes, not happy that, once again, his mother managed to interrupt him when he was about to achieve something that he had yearned to achieve.

"Why are you," Vegeta's mother pointed to Bulma, "not proposing to this gorgeous, young lady?"

Bulma could have sworn that she was going to die from embarrassment.

"After all, it is not like you are going to find anyone better to make beautiful children with," Vegeta's mother crossed her arms, pursed her lips and waited for her son to give her an answer.

This was their first meeting and she was concerned about grandchildren?

She was just like Bunny.

**:3 :3 :3**

**So what did you think about that? ;)**


	37. The Beginning Of A Beautiful Family

**I'm sick of putting up the edited status. I don't care anymore. LOL!**

**I have a feeling you'll love this chapter! ^_^**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #37 The Beginning Of A Beautiful Family**

"Oh don't be so embarrassed. You know this as well, don't you?" Vegeta's mother rolled her eyes, as she noticed the mortified expression on Bulma's face - not to mention the enormous blush.

In Bulma's opinion, Vegeta and his mother seemed to have very different personality types. Vegeta was, to put it bluntly, anti-social and sensitive to certain remarks. And his mom was the opposite. She wasn't afraid to proclaim inappropriate remarks regarding her son's love life, and she could be even more frightening than Vegeta...

Why did Bulma have to meet her now, out of all times?

The worst part was that she was Bunny's clone. The world did not need one more of those...

Then again though... she did have an amazing taste for fashion.

She was dressed in an onyx blouse, magenta skirt and a pair of black and white striped high heels; this as the look for someone who wanted to take over the world. Needless to say, she was flat-out gorgeous. Not to mention the diamond studs that she wore...

"Those shoes. Are those from Fergie's line?" Bulma pondered out loud, capturing the attention of Vegeta's mother.

"Why yes. I thought they were -"

"Absolutely amazing," Bulma interrupted.

"You see, Vegeta? Why couldn't I have a daughter who is knowledgeable about the beauty of fashion?" She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the death glare that was sent from her son.

It never occurred to Bulma that she'd find common ground with Vegeta's mother; considering that she may have been the scariest being on the planet...

Maybe it was a little awkward to even try to be on Vegeta's mom's good side - but what she said was genuine. She adored those high heels.

"Whatever happened to the wish for the ideal son?" Vegeta growled, clearly not liking how this situation was playing out. Honest to God, was he expecting a cat fight? What a sadist.

Vegeta's mother snorted, waving him off the palm of her hand - like she truly could care less. "That was then, Vegeta. This is now." Her attention went straight back to Bulma. "Now then; I can see we have much to talk about. Let's go for lunch." To Bulma, that sounded more like an order than a request... And honestly, how could this woman flip-flop so much? Bulma thought she could be that way sometimes, but she had nothing on her!

Vegeta looked extremely displeased that his assistant was going on a lunch date with his mother... and in Bulma's opinion that could only mean one thing.

His mother was probably going to tell her embarrassing stories of his youth. Either that or she was going to demand grand-babies. Bulma pondered on the thought of mini-Vegetas and mini-Bulmas running around the house... She honestly never thought about the prospect of having babies, but something within her told her this may be a possibility...

Bulma couldn't exactly pass up an opportunity to get to know the woman that held the burden of raising Vegeta.

"I'll see you later, Vegeta," Bulma blew a kiss in Vegeta's direction, before she also gave him a wink and an amused grin.

The look on his face was absolutely priceless.


	38. The Splendid Source

**Lunch with Mamma Vegeta; sounds like a blast! XD**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #38 The Splendid Source**

"I never realized how good these burgers were until I tried them," Bulma was pretty sure she was in heaven. It had been a long time since she had fast food. And she was also certain she was drooling. Classy.

"You are an odd girl; for what does my son see in you?" Rosicheena sighed, like she was melancholy. "But I see something that he doesn't," she continued, though her tone as less 'sad' and more arrogant: like he knew something that no one else did.

Bulma blinked, unsure if she was able to read Rosicheena's expressions. She was a hard one to read...

"May I ask what that is?" In retrospect, Bulma knew she shouldn't have asked that question. She was certain that she was going to hear the marriage speech and the babies speech. Honestly, Bulma knew she would NEVER hear the end of it. Until both things actually happened.

"I see myself in you," Rosicheena admitted. "I was like you at one point; young, pretty, sassy, intelligent, brave."

Okay, so Bulma was not expecting a serious heart to heart conversation... "Who said you're not pretty?" Sucking up much? A voice taunted in her mind, but Bulma ignored it. Bulma took a sip of her 7-Up as she saw excitement lighting up in her boyfriend's mother's eyes.

"Well, thank you. I am so glad that someone appreciates my beauty. Unlike my son - who does not know the meaning of the word."

And now she was back to being frightening and self-absorbed. Then Bulma took her previous comment to heart; how alike could they really be?

"He used to call me hideous," Bulma snorted, deciding to contribute to the conversation.

"That sounds like Vegeta, all right. I try to teach him to be a respectable man, but..." Bulma noticed a painful gleam in Rosicheena's eyes, but before she could say anything, it vanished. "He is too much like his father." She pursed her lips and shook her head in disapproval.

"Is that a bad thing?" Bulma quizzed her, as she took a bite out of her burger.

"I suppose it's not. But what are you to do with a stubborn fool like him?"

"Threaten to take away porn usually works." Bulma was only half-serious at this point. Yet to the woman sitting across from her, she thought she wasn't.

"If only," she chuckled. "But what would you do?"

"I'd tell him no sex for the rest of his life," Bulma scoffed. "But it wasn't like we had any, so really..."

"If he doesn't ask you to marry him, what would you do?" Rosicheena looked as though she were going to cut her up into millions of pieces...

"I'd ask him to marry me," Bulma said simply, and apparently it was the right answer. Rosicheena smiled like she had won the lottery; or to put it this way, like Vegeta told her he impregnated Bulma. Okay, that was not how Bulma wanted to put that at all.

"I knew that you're the girl for him the moment I've laid eyes on you." Somehow, Bulma had an ominous feeling... that she wasn't telling the truth. But it wasn't like she'd call her out on it.

"Enough of this dreadful talk. Let us go shopping."

And since she had this inexplicable urge to spend money carelessly was what reassured Bulma that maybe they were alike. But it wasn't enough to distract her from the sorrow and pain she had glimpsed into earlier...

**:3 :3 :3**

**As I said before, I love Vegeta's mom: she is simply awesome! XD**


	39. What Else Can Go Wrong?

**Double date time! :3**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #39 What Else Can Go Wrong?**

Bulma had a good feeling about this date. Considering that she and Vegeta were going with Chi-Chi and Goku. Knowing Vegeta's history with not going on said double date, she did manage to convince him, remember? And it was likely that Vegeta was being considerate. Okay, she couldn't help but burst into giggles at how untrue that statement could be most of the time.

"When are that clown and his harpy supposed to arrive?" Vegeta, sitting next to her, sounded annoyed. He was even tapping his fingers on the table, which symbolized how bored he really was.

Bulma sighed, before gently holding unto his free hand. "They'll be here. Just be patient. Okay?"

"You said that ten minutes ago, woman," Vegeta replied with a grumpy tone, staring deeply into Bulma's blue eyes.

"I know, but you need to be more patient," Bulma whispered, trying her best not to lose her patience with Vegeta. Honestly, if he didn't stop acting like a brat, she'd be getting a migraine. That is no exaggeration because many times Bulma found herself fighting way too often with her boyfriend.

They had been dating for nearly a month now and not much as changed. Other than Vegeta's fear of meeting Bunny again; let me tell you, no one gave him the creeps like Bunny did... Did her eyes even open at all?

And the way that she laughed at his attempts to shake her off... Now that was frightening. But to Bulma, it was very entertaining to see how Bunny showed her approval.

"It's funny how you tend to notice Goku's absence and not how pretty I look tonight," Bulma stated, clearly expecting a compliment to slip out of her love interest's lips.

"Don't get your hopes up now, woman. I've seen way worse than you." Though compliments weren't exactly Vegeta's forte, Bulma then knew better than to expect "you're so beautiful" coming from him.

"It's seven fifty-five," Bulma turned her head around to check the time.

"Excuse me, I have your drinks," a tall, blonde waiter interrupted the tension rising between Vegeta and Bulma.

"Thank you," Bulma smiled graciously in the waiter's direction, as she took a sip of her red wine.

Vegeta did not like the way she smiled at that waiter.

Bulma had been oblivious to Vegeta's cold glare until the waiter left. It was at that point when she had to say something.

"What is your problem?" Bulma hissed.

"Why do you ogle every man you come across woman?" Vegeta growled, his jealousy starting to appear in his onyx eyes.

"Do you have no faith in me? GOD! YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Bulma yelled. This had to happen every. Single. Time. Vegeta had jealousy issues and as much as she wanted to feel flattered, he also showed the fact that he thinks she'd be unfaithful. It started to bother her a lot. And what better place to bring up the issue than a five star restaurant?

"Better calm down, woman. You're making a scene," Vegeta smirked, as though he found this situation hilarious. Why. Can't. He. Take. This. SERIOUSLY!

He thinks he's being funny but he's not.

"I wouldn't be making a scene if you weren't acting like you were five years old."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her antics, but the smirk still remained on his face.

Fortunately, fate intervened at that moment. "On the behalf of Goku, I apologize for being late. If Goku actually remembered the time of our date, we'd have been here for a half hour," Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips she walked up to Bulma and Vegeta's table with Goku - looking forlorn - in tow.

Unfortunately, their presence was not enough to calm Bulma down immensely.


	40. Utter Shame

**10 more drabbles. Then it's all over... (Cries my guts out)**

**I Don't need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #40 Utter Shame**

To say the least, the double date had not gone off as well as Bulma hoped it would. Considering that Goku was focused mainly on the exquisite cuisine and Vegeta looked on in disgust, but said nothing. Hell, he looked like he had better things to do than go out on a date with his girlfriend. This left Chi-Chi and Bulma to talk openly; Much to Bulma's disappointment, as she was looking forward to talking with Goku too.

"This turned out to be a bust," Chi-Chi sighed in obvious disappointment, glancing toward Goku.

Bulma was about to reply, but she twitched in surprise the moment she felt a cold liquid touch her skin.

"Sorry Bulma," Goku apologized. He had spilled wine on her blouse and she was pretty sure that her friends could see her bra. Bulma was not impressed, but she wasn't going to act anal either.

What else could go wrong in this world?

"It's alright."

Neither Bulma nor Chi-Chi knew what was going to happen next. But if they did, they wouldn't have arranged this date to occur in the first place. Maybe then hell wouldn't have been released.

**:3 :3 :3**

The date ended up turning into a brawl, much to Bulma's displeasure. In fact, she knew for certain that Vegeta had started the fight. Comments about Bulma's bra size AND embarrassing stories about their childhood together really put Vegeta in a bad position. Chi-Chi was beyond horrified that Goku even mentioned these things; maybe it was because he had a little too much to drink.

Still - it did not stop Vegeta from attacking Goku with ferocity that could be greater than a panther's.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked on with shame, worry and anger as the two males used their fists against each other. It was only five minutes later did the authorities showed up to kick the four of them out; not even Vegeta's influence could sway the police.

Tears ran down Bulma's cheeks, as she walked side by side with Vegeta, who remained dead silent.

She only wanted a decent night with her boyfriend. But that was too much to ask; they always argue no matter where they were AND a silly misunderstanding led to a fight.

Bulma felt overwhelmed, but she felt exhausted beyond anything else. All she wanted was a good night's rest.

"Are you sure you don't want me to clean you up?" Bulma whispered softly, gazing concernedly into Vegeta's eyes.

"I'm fine," Vegeta snapped, and as a result from his harsh tone of voice, Bulma quickly looked away.

"You know what? I'm not going to deal with this," she announced. "I'm trying to be nice and WHY? Because you are my boyfriend. Who so happens to pick a fight with my friend."

Vegeta snorted. "The fool asked for it. He saw you naked."

"That doesn't mean we did anything, idiot. You are so possessive," Bulma explained, and she blushed as she felt a rough, calloused hand gently tug on her hand.

"I don't want anyone else looking at you naked." The stare that he gave her was so intense and passionate that Bulma thought she was going to pass out; he never looked at her like THAT before.

"Don't worry. In time, you'll get to see me nude," Bulma joked, yet Vegeta seemed to mistake it as a serious statement.

"When?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "A true relationship does not equal to sex, Vegeta. There has to be romance involved."

"Woman, I am not your idea of a Prince Charming."

"Who said I wanted a Prince? I'm just saying that there has to be trust, honesty, and commitment."

Who was Bulma kidding? Vegeta was practically none of the above. He had yet to prove how worthy he was of her affection. How long would this relationship even last if Vegeta continued to act distrustful toward her? Not very long, Bulma knew... though deep down, she thought that Vegeta was capable of love. She just had to dig deep enough.

In all honesty though, it did give Vegeta something to think about...

**:3 :3 :3**

**I just read someone's review; and honestly, I'm ****terrified****. I hate flames in general, but if someone flames someone else because said person flamed another person's story... That makes you just as bad as them. As much as I appreciate people looking out for me, just ignore what flame reviewers say, okay? Seriously - the 'flame' I've read scared the ************ out of me.**


	41. What Is Love?

**Oh, Vegeta; I'll always love you...**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #41 What Is Love?**

Bulma Briefs didn't bother showing up to work for a week after the date misfire. Many assumed that she quit, others thought she was unable to handle the stress and some even thought she was pregnant with Vegeta's baby.

The fact of the matter is, Bulma was angry at him.

She was angry because he was possessive of her. He didn't trust her around any other guys.

There was something that Vegeta was not telling her. If only he could open up to her, then she wouldn't feel this way. But what good did it do to just date the freaking hottest man on the planet if she couldn't say what she felt? After all what's happened lately, Bulma wished that the two of them would grow closer.

Even though Vegeta and Bulma had dated for a month, it wasn't until the hellish date that Bulma realized Vegeta didn't see this as a relationship.

But those were just a few doubts that plagued her mind and Bulma was helpless to do anything about it.

She tried to sleep but she figured Vegeta would still pop into her mind.

She wished she could have believed Rosicheena when she said at a recent dinner that it took a lot of work to gain Vegeta's trust. Bulma knew she hadn't accomplished that.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be at work today?" Bunny, who noticed her daughter sulking at the dining room table, asked.

Bulma scoffed like she found the idea to be ridiculous. "Yeah, but I didn't want to go."

Bunny gasped and her hand covered her heart, looking as though she would faint any moment. "Did something happen between you and Vegeta, sweetie?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Bulma grumbled.

"Was it because of that double date you went on?" Bunny was always the type to pry into her daughter's love life but she did so because she cared.

Bulma reluctantly nodded before she started to rant. "It wasn't just that Mom. He doesn't seem to trust me - especially around other guys, and he always wants to pick a fight with me. It's very tiring."

"Have you told him how you feel?" Bunny nodded in understanding before she quizzed her daughter.

"If you mean "I love you" that only happened once. Remember?" In a moment of weakness, Bulma told her mother of that time, a month ago...

"Maybe you need more time to connect with him, darling."

That may be the solution, Bulma realized. But still, she was still upset with Vegeta. And really, she didn't know for how long; she couldn't avoid Vegeta forever.

**:3 :3 :3**

Vegeta was angry. He was angry toward himself and toward the blue-haired wench that dared to do what others couldn't. He had let her into his heart, seeing that he as attracted to her, but not his mind.

The fact that she had left him standing where he had been a week ago, revealing her expectations, pissed him off to the point where he needed to let out some steam.

She thought she could evade him forever; sooner or later, he knew she would come back to work. An apology was in order. Though Vegeta reflected back on the words that she had said to him and they never left him.

Respect. Honesty. Commitment. Equality. All of these things were what the woman wanted from him.

But what could Vegeta give her?

He'd give her his attention. Something that he did not usually give to females. Why Bulma could not understand that was beyond him.

Hell, she managed to admit that he had a massive temper and jealousy issues. What was the big deal there? She was his woman. No one else was allowed to have her.

Bulma managed to make him feel things he didn't feel before. Why couldn't she understand that as well?

Vegeta was tempted to go to her house, demanding an explanation, yet he had a slight feeling that would only make things worse.

What could he do without damaging his pride?

"Are you okay, Vegeta?" Goku's voice somewhat caused Vegeta to jump. Normally, he would be aware of anyone's presence as they got nearer to him, but this was not one of those times.

"What do you want, Kakarot?" Vegeta demanded.

"It's just that ever since Bulma stopped coming to work, you've been... sort of down, you know?"

Goku and Vegeta managed to solve their differences - though Goku didn't remember much about what happened that night (he couldn't tolerate alcohol very well).

"Mind your own business," Vegeta said harshly, but Goku paid no mind to it.

"Vegeta, you guys have been dating for a month. If you want to shut her out, what will your relationship mean to her?"

Goku managed to knock some sense into Vegeta, as his words repeated continuously in is mind. It was at that point when he imagined Bulma's disappointed expression every time she'd ask him about his life; she certainly was not being annoying about it...

Damn it. Why was he thinking about that?

How much did the woman really mean to him?


	42. I'm Not Perfect

**Vegeta, what are we gonna do with you, my boy?**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #42 I'm Not Perfect**

Bulma was astonished; her heart was racing and she could feel her lips twisting to form a smile.

She was past the anger; after one more day of solitude, she just realized how much she missed Vegeta... She couldn't stop thinking about him. She was even compelled to find an opportune moment to say I Love You. Bulma didn't bother saying no; she wasn't going to fight with anyone anymore.

"Vegeta," Bulma said his name, and the man standing there... he looked up, staring into her eyes for a brief moment before giving her the flowers that he held in one hand.

"For you. You wouldn't shut up about lilacs," Vegeta explained.

The flowers were beautiful, but it was the thought that counted, Bulma rationalized...

She kissed him on the lips and pulled back. "Thank you. But you didn't need to."

If anything, she had been the one to call him; she had been the one that wanted to apologize first. For how everything turned out.

"Listen. Before we get going, I wanted to say sorry. For saying rude things to you," Bulma sniffled and judging by the serious expression Vegeta gave her, it only made Bulma want to cry in his arms...

"You do have your reasons for not telling me more about you. I apologize for sounding pushy about it. But sometimes... I worry about you," Bulma confessed. She would have said more yet Vegeta stopped her.

"Don't cry. This is not worth shedding silly tears over. Better not get any into your horrid make-up."

Bulma's heart lifted. He was trying to cheer her up...

"I'd still look good; even with smeared make-up," Bulma declared, in a fashion similar to Vegeta's arrogance.

Vegeta smirked. "Now that is established, let's go." He even held out his hand for her...

Something changed; he had become less... tense and more 'friendly' and romantic. But Bulma was not going to complain; this was still the same old Vegeta.

**:3 :3 :3**

"Oh my..." Bulma's eyes widened with awe and wonder, as they sat on the emerald grass. Vegeta had taken her to what it seemed like a sanctuary; the midnight sapphire sky sparkled with stars. The sight was truly incredible.

"What is this place?" Bulma wondered out loud; she had never been here. Not to such a resplendent scene...

The sakura trees blossomed and underneath the stars, the leaves were iridescent - changing from bubblegum pink to magenta to a deep shade of lavender.

"My father proposed to my mother here," Vegeta said.

Bulma gazed into his eyes with love and adoration. "Your parents were in love."

"In the beginning," Vegeta admitted, "before he had changed."

Bulma laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his warm body... "You don't need to tell me anything else."

"Bulma, I'll never be the man you want me to be."

Her heart nearly stopped beating as she heard him call her name. His voice was full of pain and misery...

"I just want you to be yourself; I don't want you to change."

"My father was unkind to mother after I was born; he disliked the way she treated me, how she would coddle me. He didn't want me to grow up as a weakling. Even then, he was angry. He took it out on my mother countless times. I couldn't prevent it."

Bulma could feel tears slip down her cheeks as Vegeta revealed his life before her very eyes.

"My mother tried to raise me using father's way, after that. But she secretly sang to me at night, and often took me here. She tried to protect me. But I knew she could not stop 'loving' my father. She did everything to keep him satisfied; but he did more to hurt us more than anything else."

Bulma gently caressed his arm, giving him comfort, but did not interrupt.

"By the time I was six, he died; Heart attack. Mother became the very being that I hated; she stopped coddling me. She stopped singing to me at night. But I always heard her crying at night; since then, I slowly became like her: emotions were useless to me."

Bulma started to sob, before she pulled him into a passionate embrace. "Vegeta, just remember this. I will always love you."

Vegeta reciprocated the embrace, and one of his hands delicately held her right hand, placing that hand on his heart.

"This is what you do to me, woman."

She could feel his heartbeat...

"Do not pity me, woman. I am over it."

Bulma smiled. "I know. But I'm still sorry."

For the rest of the evening, Bulma and Vegeta talked. No hostility remained between them. Only love was there in their hearts and both of them felt content.

Bulma could not blame Vegeta for his behaviour... how could she? His childhood was what made him shape into the person he was now.

Their personal experiences were what made them stronger. Bulma always believed that.


	43. Far Away

**More fluffy goodness! :D**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #43 Far Away**

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Vegeta." Bulma's cheeks turned a poppy red, as she looked into his raven-coloured eyes... She still felt like a teenager when she was around him.

"It's not going to happen again," Vegeta warned her; he had shown her the darker side to him, and for that, Bulma felt grateful. It showed how much he trusted her to reveal it.

"I don't expect you to," Bulma's fingers grazed her boyfriend's cheeks, like she was sculpting his fine features. "You told me enough."

The perfect moment for a kiss had swept over them; Bulma had been the one to mould her lips against his warm ones. It was a sweet kiss and nothing but admiration and adoration was in it... There was no passion, no lust. Just love.

"You told me you loved me," Vegeta said gruffly, after the kiss ended. It sounded like he was curious as to why she loved him; after all, he was a jackass for 70% of the time.

"I meant very word, Vegeta." She was only being truthful with him. "And I don't want to love anyone else."

Vegeta's arms tightened around her form. "I don't like to share," Vegeta smirked.

"Oh yeah; polygamous relationships are totally in these days," Bulma rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Would you... like to come in?" Bulma asked hopefully. However, a dark, predatory sparkle in Vegeta's eyes caused her to explain further. "I don't mean make-up sex, Vegeta. Just stay with me. Please."

"Your bizarre mother. Is she here?" Vegeta inquired.

Bulma giggled. "You don't have anything to worry about. She's already asleep."

Bulma tugged at Vegeta's hand and she would never tire of the feeling of his fingers intertwining with hers...

**:3 :3 :3**

**I know it's short, but come ON! Drabbles are MEANT to be short!**


	44. Nobody Does It Like Her

**Who wants to hear from the Prince of Saiyans? This chapter is in his POV, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #44 Nobody Does It Like Her**

Peace and content. Feelings that Vegeta did not have in a long, long time. He chose not to let anything resembling these emotions into his heart; anger was always his best bet. He was always used to using negativity to get what he wanted. Until this girl came into his life...

She was different from any woman he had come to meet. She challenged him; she made him feel so much more than he thought he was. Bulma was the one that calmed him if he had a bad day at work. Bulma was the one who had listened when he told his childhood story. She was the one who put up with his jealousy, whenever a guy looked at her with interest. Bulma had no problem with his character.

And to think it all started because he spilled coffee on her shirt. Vegeta smirked. Her reaction had been priceless; he had to admit that.

Vegeta opened his eyes; sunlight let itself into the room, but the only light Vegeta could see was the woman sleeping beside him. He noticed he was holding her closely to his chest. Her scent permeated through the air... and he felt nothing; just that this position felt right to him.

"Good morning, Vegeta," Bulma whispered; her body moved until she turned around to meet his gaze.

"Hmph."

Bulma giggled, as her hand found his cheekbone. She moved closer to place a kiss on his forehead. "You're not a morning person, I take it."

"No..." Vegeta said, before taking in the beauty that lay beside him.

"See something you like?" Bulma smiled proudly.

Vegeta tore his gaze from hers, and turned around so she wouldn't have to see the blush on his face. Damn woman for making him feel like this...

"I don't wanna go to work." Vegeta could feel her burying her face in his chest, as though she were desperate for warmth and comfort.

"Too bad. You're going," Vegeta snorted; he did not feel sympathetic toward her this morning.

"Why? Can't I just go on vacation? Vegeta! How about we go on vacation?" Bulma suggested.

"Why don't we go to Maui while we're at it?" Vegeta grumbled with a sarcastic tone, but to Bulma, she thought he was serious.

"You're the best Vegeta," Bulma complimented her boyfriend, as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Sometimes he wondered how he put up with her. But then again, she was all he ever wanted...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Just a cute, waking up moment! ^_^ Hope you liked it; please leave a review, my darlings!**


	45. The Elevator's Stuck? Again?

**I'm thinking about writing another Bulma and Vegeta story, but I haven't really got any ideas. I know it's going to be 20 chapters or so and it's AU (obviously). This is dedicated to all you guys who like my work! ^_^**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #45 The Elevator's Stuck? Again?**

Four months later, Vegeta and Bulma found themselves heading to the office; surely the employees would gossip that something was going on between them. Not that either Vegeta or Bulma would care what anyone else thought about their relationship.

"Is something wrong with my attire?" Bulma raised an eyebrow, as she could feel his heated stare. What was wrong with the knee-length orange skirt and the white spaghetti-strapped shirt she wore? This outfit created curves for her and she knew she looked good.

Apparently Vegeta had a difference of opinion.

As they walked into the elevator, Bulma patiently waited for an answer. Except she didn't receive one.

Once the doors closed, Bulma squealed as Vegeta lifted her up the wall. His kisses were passionate and hot. Tingles of pleasure rushed through her entire body as she responded to his kisses.

"Someone's horny today," Bulma giggled, as Vegeta's lips attached themselves to her neck: placing wet, open-mouth kisses on her skin.

"You do this to me, woman." Vegeta went back to kissing her luscious, pink lips. He could ever have enough of her.

"Not...my fault I'm attractive," Bulma whispered, as her fingers gripped his locks of black hair tightly. "Wait. Why isn't the elevator moving?" Bulma practically pushed Vegeta off of her, as she paid more attention to her surroundings.

"Damn it," Vegeta cursed out loud. He was certain he had pressed the button leading to the very top floor. He was also certain he had workers coming in here to fix the blasted elevator.

"If you wanted to have your way with me, you could have just asked," Bulma winked, noting the mortified look on Vegeta's face; sometimes it really WAS too easy to tease him. But the look on his face would always remain priceless.

"You would never let me have my way with you. Much less in an elevator," Vegeta pointed out with a constipated expression in his eyes. Why did he have to be so grumpy about their intimate activities?

"If you're really that set on sleeping with me, then marry me first." Let's see how he would respond to that!

"Marry me."

Bulma widened her eyes. And she was pretty sure she was having a heart attack. "W-wait. Vegeta, you need to propose."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and for a brief moment, she saw pain. Did she hurt his feelings?

Then she saw him pull out a small black box from his coat pocket. Oh yeah. Bulma was definitely going to die from a heart attack.

"You know firsthand I'm not Prince Charming. You know that I won't tell you in your own words that you're beautiful. You know that I'm willing to tolerate you by my side. Bulma... marry me." Considering that his proposal was honest and true, she felt tears springing in her eyes.

Oh my God. He really wanted to marry her; she could see it in his eyes...

And pop! There goes a diamond ring...

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

At first it felt surreal, but then the moment felt right...

**:3 :3 :3**

**Doesn't this make you go aww? LOL!**


	46. Epic High Five

**I will tell you there will be some extras at the end of this story; AKA deleted scenes. ;)**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #46 Epic High Five**

"It's been four months; where has time went?" Bunny sipped her tea.

Rosicheena, her beloved friend, nodded - also taking a sip of her green tea. "I know. It felt like time has slipped away too fast." She sighed, before looking out the window and off into the distance...

"I have yet to hear from Bulma how her vacation went." When it came down to it, Bulma as usually not secretive about her affairs. But hen again, ever since she had been dating Mr. Wonderful, she had taken into account the amount of privacy she would need.

"Vegeta tells me nothing, truth be told."

As of two weeks ago, the lovely couple had decided to take a nine-day trip to Paris; needless to say, it was a brilliant idea to relieve stress AND the perfect opportunity to do other things...

"I wish they would just get married, already," Rosicheena continued, sounding frustrated. "They love each other very much and they still have not done anything about it."

Happiness was something both mothers wanted for their children.

Before Bunny could reply, the telephone rang. Bunny also sighed, before she left to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mother, I've got some exciting news for you," Bulma's cheerful voice could be heard from the other end.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MOTHER?" Bunny squealed in delight; she just knew it! She just had a feeling that this would happen.

"Mother! No! I'm not pregnant! Vegeta and I are getting married."

Bunny nearly fainted. But she didn't stop the smile that was forming on her lips; heck, her eyes opened - revealing teal eyes... "Did he propose to you today?"

"Yes!" Bulma couldn't hide her excitement and neither could Bunny; although she was disappointed that her baby wasn't pregnant yet. But she supposed that would come due in time.

Rosicheena was smiling, but from the mischievous sparkle in her dark eyes, one would suggest hat she was scheming something.

"When's the wedding?"

"We decided to plan it for next summer."

Bunny felt like her heart was broken... that means no grand babies for a while. Oh well.

"I'll talk to you later, Mother," Bulma said.

"I'll see you soon," Bunny replied, as she hung up the phone. She appeared to be quite cheerful - despite the disappointment that had befallen her.

"The wedding will take place in the summer?" Rosicheena inquired.

"Yes."

Both of them smiled with glee and proceeded to raise their hands in the air for a high five.

Mission accomplished.


	47. The A-Team

**Just some more interaction!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #47 The A-Team**

In the past four months, life hadn't been more enjoyable to Bulma than ever before. She had been truly happy and she could tell that Vegeta was happy too - though he showed it through the only way he knew how.

The same way he knew how to say I love you...

Bulma sighed, as a rush of memories came to her mind; Vegeta asking her to marry him, him confessing of his personal life underneath the stars, the both of them going on vacation...

Needless to say, that was the time when their relationship was at its breaking point. Bulma had been so close to breaking up with him when they started to argue about wedding plans. Clearly, this occurred when they stayed in Paris for not even a day... Bulma wanted her friends and family to come to the wedding. Vegeta wanted a limited guest list.

The two of them were so hell-bent on getting what they wanted, they slept in different rooms.

But even then the romance did not leave the air; Bulma had been the one to give in. She missed being held in his strong arms and she truly missed his presence in general.

Bulma was glad that the rest of the trip turned out to be FANTASTIC. Although there were instances of Vegeta being shirtless that really tempted her to forget about the whole rule about being chaste and pure until you're married. And a few make-out sessions along the way didn't help things either.

She knew her mother wanted pictures ASAP, but Bulma had a feeling she wanted to hear more about how their romance was blooming. Good thing she decided to move into Vegeta's apartment for the time being.

Considering that Vegeta wanted her to do so in the first place, she also told him that after the wedding, they'll be looking for a proper house to call home. Her heart stopped beating when Bulma remembered she mentioned the idea of kids to him. He didn't say anything, but it looked like he was in deep thought...

"Woman!" Vegeta's voice roared with displeasure; clearly annoyed that she had not answered him.

"What?" Bulma yelled back, finally pulled back into reality.

"Where are the towels? And where are my clothes?"

Bulma giggled. "How should I know? It's not like I threw them in the wash or anything."

"You'll pay for this," Vegeta growled seductively and shivers of intense delight ran down Bulma's spine.

"Well, you'll have to wait until the wedding night, Vegeta."

She just loved to argue with him. Though a lot of times it did more harm than good; yet the fights kept their love alive, ironically enough. Vegeta never seemed to mind speaking his mind around her. The fact that he would never hit her - his voice was his weapon of choice, as was Bulma's.

Just imagine what would happen in the bedroom.

Before she knew it, her fiancée's naked form appeared in their bedroom. Bulma had to blink twice before she fully registered what happened... Unfortunately, Bulma didn't have to want to do this, but she had next to no choice.

"VEGETA!" A rosy flush appeared on her cheeks. "GET OUT!"

She was afraid she'd lose her self control if she took the time to actually see him naked.

For the rest of the hour, pillows were thrown, kisses were exchanged and promises to make it up to each other were said.

They were quite the A-team.


	48. How To Tell Her That You Love Her

**Time to talk to Goku! XD**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #48 How To Tell Her You Love Her**

"It's about time you're getting married, Vegeta," Goku said, grinning from ear to ear, as he patted his employer/best friend on the back. "We were starting to get worried."

Vegeta scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about, Kakarot?"

Goku explained, "I heard Chi-Chi say that you probably didn't have the balls to ask Bulma. But joke's on her, right?" Goku nudged Vegeta with his elbow - like they had just shared a joke.

Vegeta did not particularly have friendly feelings towards he harpy that called herself Bulma's best friend; in his mind, she was insane and nothing but.

"Why so glum, Vegeta? You'd think you'd be happy; after all, no one's looking at Bulma anymore," Goku said.

Vegeta smirked; of course his employees would know better than to oggle, or even TOUCH, his woman. As he said before, he did not like sharing. The fact that Bulma assured him she would only love him and no one else made him swell with pride.

"Being in a relationship doesn't mean you own that person. You must treat her with respect and give her equality." Goku was never one to act serious for very long; but this was one talk that Vegeta could not avoid. Goku was like a brother to Bulma, as she explained to him twice before. He would get overprotective, but only because he cared. Even Chi-Chi wasn't worried about that sister/brother relationship.

"You don't need to give me that speech, Kakarot," Vegeta scoffed, "I don't need to be told again."

"But if you have a son one day who is in that kind of situation, what would you tell him?"

Vegeta waved off this ridiculous notion as well. "If my son ever finds a woman worthy of his attentions, then I'll tell him how to treat her."

Vegeta had thought about having children; he knew it as essential to have an heir, but he had thought about what Bulma suggested... Being a father as one thing, but being a dad was an entirely different matter - according to her. He remembered her asking him how he'd feel if she bore his kids... and if they would mean anything to him. Of course Bulma asked him this in their hotel room in Paris; she gazed at him with affection...

"So did you tell Bulma "I love you" yet?" Goku quizzed Vegeta - who appeared to be really annoyed with the question. Goku was positive that Vegeta was blushing; in his eyes, he thought it was adorable!

"Mind your own business, Kakarot," Vegeta hissed in retaliation. Sweet Jesus: he sounded like that impudent harpy that had nothing better to do than interfere with one's love life.

"Well, do you love her, at least?"

Vegeta was taken back by this question. Why would he want to know something like that?

Then he remembered the times Bulma said "I love you"... and never once did he say it back to her. Vegeta ever failed to see the glimpse of disappointment in her azure eyes, as she kissed him. She already knew how he felt about her, dammit. He showed her with actions; words were meaningless. But when Bulma said them, Vegeta did not feel like himself. He felt... content that someone loved him for who he was.

**:3 :3 :3**

Bulma knew that Vegeta's actions were worth a thousand words, but this... she didn't know how to describe it.

"W-what?" Bulma was astonished, to say the least, when Vegeta came back to 'their' apartment and said something to her. He was blushing and that had to mean that he was going to say something romantic.

"You... love me..." Bulma was relieved to know that she was 100 percent certain that he loved her. He admitted it.

Vegeta was a romantic, contrary to what he thinks about himself.

Bulma pulled him in an embrace, wrapping her arms round him. She could feel his hands on her back; he as extremely hesitant to return it, but she could tell that he was far from it now that she told him she loved too...

And who knew that the ringing of the telephone would interrupt their special moment?

**:3 :3 :3**

**Story's almost one guys... I still feel like CRYING!**


	49. I Want It That Way

**Wedding planning - here we come! :D**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #49 I Want It That Way**

"That dress is ugly," Bulma commented, as she pursed her lips and flipped to the next page. There was not a single dress that she freaking LIKED - much less any ones that she adored. Either they were lace (Bulma couldn't stand looking at these types for some reason; even though she had a predilection of lace accessories) or they were long-sleeved. She did not want to look like an old granny at a wedding.

Bulma was adamant on a strapless, ivory dress that would compliment her figure.

It had been an hour and none of the dresses in this book Chi-Chi brought over looked appealing.

"I'm never gonna find the perfect dress!" Bulma cried, leaning toward Chi-Chi for moral support; Chi-Chi, as well as Rosicheena, rolled their eyes. Both of them knew how much of a drama queen she could be sometimes.

Bunny, however, remained optimistic. "There, there, Bulma. I'm sure you'll find it soon." She patted her daughter's hand for extra comfort.

"What about this one?" Chi-Chi pointed to a flowing, shimmering dress; it was similar to a corset-style, and the whole dress was snowy and elegant. The dress screamed "I am classy". It was perfect...

"Yes! This is the one!" Bulma cried out once more, except in happiness.

Being a bride was hard work, believe it or not. And after hours of designing the invitations, as well as the main colours for it, Bulma believed that she could do anything she set her mind to.

And she spent three gruelling weeks designing the blasted things, so she hoped that her family would appreciate her good work.

All she needed to do was get her dress and she was set!

**:3 :3 :3**

What. The. Hell!

Bulma wanted to scream and shout and let it all out; more specifically, hell. She even wanted to cry; things were not going her way at all. Needless to say, there was never another time in her life that she felt this frustrated.

Her dream dress was too small; it didn't fit. This meant one other thing. She was getting fat. She never had a problem with her weight before! What was she going to do now? She felt like karma was being mean to her for the fun of it; hell, her hopes and dreams were crushed as we speak!

In a moment of weakness, she decided to call her fiancé within her changing stall.

Bulma wiped the tears that slipped down her cheeks and waited patiently for Vegeta to pick up.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta sounded exhausted - to put it blandly. He also sounded frustrated, like he didn't get his way about something.

"Vegeta," Bulma was close to crying her heart out once more. "I think I'm fat."

"Stop acting ridiculous woman." How. Dare. He. ACT SO EMOTIONLESS! He was supposed to comfort her for this let-down. He was supposed to be understanding; what an asshole.

"You are so cruel. Why do you have to be like that?"

A full blown pre-marital argument was inevitable at this point.

"If you were fat, I'd tell you. But you're not and that is that."

Bulma growled. "I am your fiancée; how can you tell me something like that and expect to live through it?"

No one ever insulted Bulma Briefs' body; it was like saying Chuck Norris wasn't the strongest in the universe.

"Just because you cannot fit your curves into a dress does not mean you're fat." Vegeta's statement was a little sweet and she could tell that he was trying to be nice about her physique. Trying is the operative word.

"What if I was pregnant, Vegeta? Would you then call me fat?"

Let's see how Vegeta would respond to this!

"I'd say that you need to lose the weight."

Hell was about to unleash.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Next chapter is the wedding, folks! Then the epilogue, then the extras! :3**


	50. Marriage Is What Brings Us Together

**Here comes the bride! Big, fat and wide!**

**No, just kidding. If Bulma heard me singing that, she'll kill me. LOL!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Drabble #50 Marriage Is What Brings Us Together**

Though the trip itself had been hell, the wedding was far from horrible; in fact, it was beautiful. If your mother was there, she probably would have bawled her eyes out.

In all honesty, this day was what Bulma looked forward to; ever since she was a little girl, she dreamed about an extravagant wedding.

She was getting married to Vegeta; one of the most coveted men on the planet. She was getting married to the man who had anger problems. She was getting married to the man she loved.

She could have sworn she was going into cardiac arrest. Her heart was pounding against her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe. Bulma was nervous.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Her father asked her, his warm eyes penetrating through her own; he silently asked her if she knew she was ready for marriage, to live a life with Vegeta.

Bulma nodded, giving her dad a reassuring smile that reached her sparkling blue eyes. "Yes. I am ready."

Dr. Briefs cracked a grin. "You look so beautiful, darling."

Bulma blushed slightly; turned out that her perfect dress was a simple, yet miraculously elegant, sleeveless gown that matched with her creamy complexion. It fit her perfectly and Rosicheena, Bunny and Chi-Chi practically cried when they saw her in that dress.

"Let's go, Dad," Bulma simply radiated a confidence that couldn't be compared to any other woman. She was strong, brave, and courageous and she was smart enough to make good decisions.

She was born to do this...

**:3 :3 :3**

The wedding took place in the Cathedral down town; though Bulma would have loved an outdoor wedding, a royal wedding in the church seemed to be much more exciting and elegant. Bulma, honestly, felt like a Princess as she daintily walked down the isle with her father by her side... She could tell that all eyes were on her, and she knew she had to have looked dazzling and surreal.

As she glanced up, to see her husband-to-be in a dashing tuxedo, she saw awe and wonder light up in his eyes. Then it disappeared, as he pursed his lips in a straight line. Bulma smirked; he thought she looked amazing - even prettier than Aphrodite herself.

It was only until she gazed lovingly in his eyes that she realized that this man was hers... Any bitch wanting to keep him for herself had to get past Bulma. And really, she knew that no woman would make it out alive. Just that satisfying thought made her smile, as well as the fact she was going to be Vegeta's wife.

She never would have expected this to happen at all; in the beginning, she despised him. Just remembering him pouring coffee on her shirt made her smile grow larger; she was just glowing with eternal happiness and fondness. Nothing made her happier than the sight of Vegeta...

She was at the altar already; had she been that deep in her thoughts? Bulma didn't dare question her logic, as Vegeta stared in her direction.

It was then she reached out for his hand, and he reluctantly gave it to her. She knew it was because he was not used to public displays of affection. But Bulma had no problem with that. She smiled in his direction before she turned to face the priest that would bless them in marriage.

"Marriage. Marriage is a sacred bond, unifying those who love each other until the end of time together..."

**:3 :3 :3**

The wedding had been truly divine... The kiss was the final piece to the puzzle; unifying both Bulma and her husband together.

He's my husband, Bulma rationalized in her mind; this thought kept repeating in her mind, and she was content.

She looked at her ring and smiled; considering that this man was conceited, he gave her a decent-sized, ring. She didn't care about how big it was... as long as he knew it matched her personality.

Bulma sighed, as she laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder. "So where are you taking me for our honeymoon?"

Vegeta smirked, as he secretly enjoyed the feeling of his wife's warm body moulding into his. "Nice try, woman."

Bulma pouted, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. "Please tell me?" Her hand gently caressed his thigh. He knew then what she was playing at. Vixen.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing, wench," Vegeta crossed his arms, trying not to succumb to the seduction that Bulma was using against him.

"Aww, you want to surprise me? You're so sweet," Bulma kissed his cheek before lying back down on her air plane seat.

"Me? Sweet? I don't think so."

"Is it just me then or are you from hell?" Bulma rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Before Vegeta could respond, he accidentally knocked over Bulma's steaming cup of coffee; he chuckled in amusement as it seeped through Bulma's shirt - causing her to shriek.

"Thanks a lot, asshole," she grumbled.

But from what Vegeta did not expect, was she cuddling into his side once again. "But you are my asshole; that's how much I love you..."

Maybe one day, Bulma could find it in herself to pay him back. But right now, she was going to enjoy all the time in the world with her husband...

This was her happy ending.

**:3 :3 :3**

**Epilogue is up next people!**


	51. Epilogue

**This story has been a blast to work on; and you guys have been so supportive - it's making me cry again! Thank you guys so much!**

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Epilogue**

"And that is how I met your father," Bulma grinned from ear to ear, as her youngest child climbed up on her lap - who seemed to be quite fascinated with Bulma's story throughout the time she started to tell it.

"Was Papa really that mean to you, Mama?" Cobalt eyes stared curiously and concernedly into the very same copy, received from Bulma much to Vegeta's disappointment.

Bulma chuckled, as she started to brush her daughter's hair. "Trust me, Bulla; he was meaner than he is now."

The five year old girl also burst into giggles. She was never afraid to tease her Papa; they were on close terms and Bulla was a Daddy's Girl - contrary to popular belief.

"I still have plenty of bark, woman: don't you forget that!" Vegeta entered the living room, with his arms crossed and a displeased look on his facial features. He could try to be intimidating as he wants, but no one was afraid of him in this household.

"Daddy!" Bulla leaped off of her mother's lap and went straight to her father's side.

Bulma couldn't help but smile, as he patted her head and gazed affectionately into his youngest child's eyes; if that didn't say he loved his little girl, what else could do the trick?

It had nearly been ten years since Vegeta and Bulma had gotten married; remarkably, after two months of being newlyweds, Bulma had been overjoyed when she discovered she was pregnant. But to be honest, Bunny won the world record for acting the most excited future grandparent. This was true because Bulma had been pretty certain that she couldn't hear from her left ear anymore...

Nine months later, Trunks was born; Vegeta would have been overjoyed, however, the discovery of his purple hair had dampened his spirits. This led to a heated discussion about loving their children equally - regardless of their appearance.

For the first few years of Trunks' life, Vegeta had shown next to no emotion around his son. Mostly because he was the first born heir to his corporation and secondly because he had no idea how to act around a baby. Luckily for Vegeta, five years later, Bulma was expecting another baby. He thought he'd have another son, but joke's on him: he received a beautiful clone copy of Bulma. Rosicheena had been delighted when both grandchildren were born, but she expressed the most happiness when Bulla came into this world. Needless to say, she - without a doubt - slightly favoured Bulla more than Trunks. But Bunny held a special place in her heart for Trunks, so it was a win-win situation.

"Mommy says that you were bullying her and I don't like that." Bulla so happened to inherit the infamous attitude from her father, and she was the only one that could wipe the smirk from his face.

Vegeta snorted. "Bulla, you should know better than to believe what she says."

Bulma threw a cold glare in her husband's direction.

"But you keep calling her 'wuuman' all the time," Bulla argued. But in reality, she was starting to whine whenever her parents didn't see things her way.

Dressed in a white and red polka dot dress, white knee-high socks and Mary-Jane shoes, Bulla was the epitome of cute and adorable. People tended to spoil her because of that fact; Vegeta was one of those. Even if he did not admit it.

But before either parent could comment, the Briefs family heard the front door slam.

Bulma sighed. "Vegeta, your son just came home from school."

Judging from the loudness of the door slamming, Trunks was not in a good mood.

"Trunks? How was your day?" Bulma dreaded asking this question.

"Fine - apart from the girl in my class!" Trunks yelled angrily.

Vegeta and Bulma couldn't help but smirk, as though they knew something no one else didn't. Including Bulla.

"What?" Bulla looked from one parent to the other, appearing to be confused, yet curious.

"Your brother has his first love," Bulma explained and her eyes twinkled.

"Trunks is in love?"

"I am NOT!"

Oh, we'll see about that in ten years; won't we, Trunks?


	52. Deleted Scene 1

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Deleted Scene: Between Chapters 1-3**

This was an emergency; or more so, this was a Code Red. If you were living the life of either Rosicheena Ouji or Bunny Briefs, you'd understand first hand why this as an emergency.

Bunny Briefs had been long-time friends with Rosicheena, who so happened to be a sister in disguise. Metaphorically speaking.

Both of them happened to have a stubborn child. Rosicheena's son Vegeta was a problem child and Bunny's daughter Bulma was not looking for an exclusive relationship.

Bunny AND Rosicheena desperately needed grandchildren.

It just so happened that Rosicheena went to visit her dear friend Bunny.

"I have had it up to here with my son, Bunny," Rosicheena ranted, as she crossed her arms. "I have been lenient with him but he just will not listen to me." Rosicheena just could not tolerate the fact that Vegeta had no regard for his future. She asked him for a grandchild and his reply was what she half-expected.

"Oh my; he sounds quite like a busy beaver." How could Bunny stand by and sound so calm? Then again, it wasn't like she was known to be angry. She, instead, tended to act dense and clueless.

"What about Bulma? Has she found someone yet?" Rosicheena took a sip of her coffee that Bunny prepared for her.

"I'm afraid not. Any man that I found suitable she just turns away."

Then a light bulb flashed on top of Rosicheena's head... She grinned, as though she had come up with a brilliant idea to get what she wanted. "What if Bulma and Vegeta were together?"

Bunny squealed - immediately picturing the two of them in an intimate embrace. She knew then it was possible.

"Those two will make the most perfect babies," Bunny swooned.

"First things first, Bunny, is their first date."

**:3 :3 :3**

**And this leads to their brilliant scheme of the double date! XD**


	53. Deleted Scene 2

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Deleted Scene: Chapter 12**

Vegeta did not like it; he did not like this feeling. You would assume that he was jealous of Bulma's attentions toward Yamcha. But Vegeta would prove you wrong; he was not jealous. He was far superior in every manner to that weakling employee. He could have everything he wanted while Yamcha had nothing.

Except Bulma's attention.

Vegeta hated the fact that this woman thought she could brush off her duties; she vowed to him that she would do anything that he requested. But did he trust her? Nope. Of course he didn't actually trust her to follow through with her promises. But Vegeta was about to prove her wrong; while she worked for him, he was free to boss her around. If she didn't like it, she should have just quit and go to work somewhere else. But then again, who would hire someone like her?

He was not an idiot.

"What did you want to see me about, boss?" Yamcha asked. He sounded intimidated; it was like he was afraid of a confrontation with the man that even bothered to hire him. Good. He should always be afraid.

Vegeta smirked; he could not help but picture the look on the woman's face once she realized all her hopes and dreams were ruined. This was going to be better than he imagined...

"Do you like that woman?" Vegeta pondered out loud. Funny how he knew who he was talking about.

"Her name is Bulma. And I really like her, yes."

Not for long. "Well, if I were to give you a raise, would you accept?" The evil twinkle in his eyes was enough to cause Yamcha to be suspicious.

"M-money?" Yamcha appeared to be surprised.

"Your little raise will occur; only I ask you to do one thing." By ask, Vegeta really meant "demand".

"I'll do anything," Yamcha replied eagerly. How easy it was to get into the fool's head...

"Anything?" Vegeta's smirk grew, and at once, Yamcha could feel shivers of discomfort run down his spine.

"In that case, do not show up on your little date with that woman. That is, if you do want that money."

**:3 :3 :3**

**And that was why Yamcha didn't show up! LOL!**


	54. Deleted Scene 3

**I Don't Need To Go To Hell! I'm There Already!**

**Deleted Scene: Chapters 14-15**

_He knew it was a dream the moment he opened his eyes... Vegeta was in his office and as far as he knew, he felt tense. Something was going to happen..._

_"Vegeta," a feminine voice crooned, causing Vegeta to turn to the side; his heart nearly stopped beating altogether. It was getting hard to breathe, as his eyes took in the sight before him._

_What... the hell was going on?_

_The woman, whom he had mixed feelings about, was walking toward him. She was dressed in a sheer ivory blouse with two buttons undone... her creamy skin peeked from underneath and the curves of her breasts could also be seen. Her hips - clad in a tight pair of denim shorts - swayed as she took a step toward him. Vegeta could feel the tension in the air; though he was not happy about the fact that he felt he NEEDED this. How could he be attractive to a woman whose cerulean hair cascaded down in waves upon her shoulders? How could he find those pink, pouty lips irresistibly cute?_

_"You need to relax," Bulma whispered, as she reached his side in an instant. Her minty, cool breath penetrated his skin, as she leaned forward to kiss his lips._

_Before Vegeta could even respond, she sat, straddling his hips, on his lap. Bulma grinned wickedly before she started to place open-mouth kisses down his neck._

_Vegeta growled, disliking the way this harlot was teasing him; for someone who had no libido, she sure acted like it._

_"Why so serious?" She pouted, but once again, Vegeta found himself unable to answer._

_And just as his hands made their way to her hips, everything started to change... much to his displeasure._

**:3 :3 :3**

It had been a dream, yet to Vegeta, he felt like it had been a nightmare.


End file.
